Au conditionnel
by thanaerigan
Summary: Ma petite version de l'histoire de Sirius et Remus, de l'évasion à la bataille du ministère, leurs souvenirs, leurs regrets et leurs remords. Peut-être des larmes, du M et du UA...à vrai dire je sais pas ! c'est nul comme résumé. Venez lire quand même !
1. Chapter 1

**Bon petit blabla : **

Désolée, désolée. J'ai eu une problème d'internet et je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce PREMIER chapitre (qui j'espère sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres). Toutes mes plates excuses.

Pour une fois, je fais vite. Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus me lire et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews ou qui m'ont mise en auteur favori. Je suis super émue et c'est très encourageant. Je remercierai plus longuement ailleurs, pour cela, allez voir d'ici quelques jours, _ce sont les meilleurs_.

Précautions avant emploi :

C'est un SBRL (oh ! Que c'est original, s'écrit ma conscience. Tais-toi la petite voix !) et donc yaoi, donc les homophobes mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, encore là ?

Rating M c'est juste en prévision.

Ça ne m'appartient toujours pas et je le regrette toujours autant.

C'est en plusieurs parties

Deux petites choses : ça risque d'être un peu long à la publication et il est possible – vous connaissez mon peu de gôut pour les larmes – que ce soit légèrement UA.

Que dire de plus ...Ah si bonne lecture et désolée si il reste des faute. Oups....

Au conditionnelChapitre 1 : L'évasion de Sirius

« Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban »

« Les Détraqueurs détraqués ? »

« Un ministère sous tension »

« Un des plus fidèles partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-Le-Nom en liberté »

« Le Survivant en danger ? »

Les titres se succédaient à la une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, sous le regard doré du lecteur. Il s'était évadé. Il avait réussi à quitter Azkaban. Il était de nouveau en liberté. Une partie de son être hurla de désespoir, face à cette injustice. Mais l'autre partie de son cœur hurla son bonheur de le savoir hors de portée de ces rébus du monde qu'étaient les détraqueurs. Il était enfin libre !

Soudain la réalité le frappa. Son neveu était en danger. Il devait écrire au chef de l'ordre pour savoir quoi faire, quitte à devoir se battre contre l'intégralité du ministère pour récupérer la garde du petit. De toute façon, c'était convenu ainsi. C'est lui qui aurait dû l'avoir si ces trous du cul du ministère n'avaient pas voulu l'éloigner du petit, du fait de sa condition, obligeant son chef à placer l'enfant chez ces horribles moldus.

Il se leva afin de prendre plume et parchemin quand une chouette entra dans la minuscule cuisine où il se tenait. Il prit le courrier qu'elle portait et reconnu le sceau du chef de l'ordre du Phénix : Albus Dumbeldore.

Il s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. Voilà que ça recommençait !

Déjà douze ans plutôt, un message d'Albus lui était parvenu dans cette petite maison où il vivait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas retourné dans le passé. Pourtant, c'était bien sa kitchenette rouge carmin qu'Albus l'avait aidé à réaménager quelques années auparavant, avec sa vieille table branlante dont il n'avait pas voulu se séparer, les quatre chaises dépareillées qui étaient toujours là, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. La bouilloire sur la gazinière moldue améliorée, prête à être mise à chauffer, avec les deux tasses sur la tablette juste sous la fenêtre. Le sucrier sur la table. Le parapluie accroché à la patère près de la porte d'entrée. Une cape de voyage élimée de l'autre. Rien n'avait changé de place en douze années, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si lui aussi avait cessé de vivre quand ses amis étaient partis.

Il avait tant souffert de cette histoire, quand James et Lily étaient morts, quand Peter était mort, quand Harry avait été confié en dépit des dernières volontés de ses parents à son oncle et sa tante, parce que personne ne lui faisait confiance, quand Sirius avait été arrêté et condamné et que lui-même avait été soupçonné. Lui qui sans l'aide d'Albus Dumbeldore se serait aussi retrouvé à croupir à Azkaban ou même pire.

Les souvenirs affluèrent. Des choses qu'il aurait voulues oublier, mais qui étaient restées encore et toujours, dans son inconscient car une parcelle de lui avait encore et toujours voulu croire en son innocence, croire qu'il n'avait pas pu aimer pendant si longtemps un assassin et un traître.

Un coup de bec de la hulotte le ramena à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre puis avec un profond soupir, lu l'unique phrase qu'elle contenait :

« A Poudlard, immédiatement ! »

Un bruit à l'extérieur lui fit relever la tête et comme douze ans plutôt, il vit des gens entrer dans son jardinet. En bon Gryffondor, il ne réfléchit pas : il attrapa sa cape de voyage mitée et eut juste le temps de transplaner, avant que les officiers du ministère de fasse exploser la porte de sa masure.

Une fois devant Poudlard, Remus Lupin s'autorisa à se souvenir.

Douze ans plutôt, Remus s'était retrouvé devant le même portail, avec les mêmes interrogations. James et Lily venaient de mourir, Sirius et Peter s'étaient affrontés dans cette rue, entraînant la mort de Peter et de dix moldus innocents et l'arrestation d'un Sirius hilare. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Remus constatait après tout ce temps que lors de tout son procès, depuis son arrestation jusqu'à son incarcération à Azkaban, Sirius n'avait cessé de ricaner, comme si peu importait ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, ce n'était que le résultat d'une fabuleuse farce. La meilleure qu'ils n'aient jamais faite de leur carrière de Maraudeurs. Comme si la mort de James et Lily n'étaient qu'une plaisanterie et qu'ils allaient réapparaître comme ça au détour d'un couloir. Comme si la mort de Peter était aussi une autre blague, orchestré par Sirius et Peter, pour amuser Remus. Mais rien ! James, Lily et Peter étaient morts. Sirius était condamné à perpétuité. Et lui, était seul. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Harry.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de négocier avec Albus et avec les Dursley pour voir Harry de temps en temps. Mais le directeur avait pensé que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon pour l'enfant de se remettre de la perte de ses parents. Et les Dursley avaient posé un veto total à une visite de Remus, effrayés et quasi dégoûtés par son statut de sorcier. Heureusement qu'ils ignoraient qu'il était aussi un loup-garou.

Au final, Harry avait été élevé loin du monde des sorciers et lui n'avait plus personne dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de passer de temps en temps à Privet Drive, pour voir comment allait le petit. Il avait été frappé par cette ressemblance, entre Harry et Prongs ; à part ses yeux si verts qui rappelaient ceux de sa mère. Malgré tout, il avait été dégoûté par la façon dont la sœur de Lily et son beau-frère traitaient le petit. C'était un enfant et pourtant, ils semblaient lui faire payer le fait que ses parents aient été sorciers et que lui-même le soit. Le petit était maigre comme un clou. Bien sûr, James n'avait jamais été épais dans sa jeunesse, avant de faire du Quidditch. Mais on voyait que Harry n'était pas nourri à sa faim. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, comme des années plus tôt, quand Voldemort les avait poursuivit, ni quand James et Lily avaient tué et que Sirius avait été condamné, ni quand son oncle et sa tante l'avaient recueilli, mais le traitant comme un elfe de maison, voire même pire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour celui qui était comme son neveu, presque un fils. Sirius s'était évadé et Remus se trouvait, de nouveau, devant les grilles de Poudlard, sur un appel de Dumbeldore.

Ce jour-là ; lorsque leur vie s'était effondrée, Albus l'avait accueilli avec une tête d'enterrement. Il lui avait raconté l'arrestation de Sirius et le meurtre de Peter. Pendant un long moment, Remus était resté amorphe, en regardant le verre de Pur Feu, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ait pu trahir James. C'était Sirius ! Il pouvait faire des choses très stupides, comme envoyait Snape sous le Saule-Cogneur, mais ce n'était pas un assassin. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler à Voldemort où se cachait la famille Potter.

C'est ça ! Il avait dû être torturé jusqu'à la mort pour révéler au Seigneur Noir où se cacher les Potter. Non ça ne collait pas. Il n'aurait pas tué Peter, s'il avait été torturé. A moins que ce ne soit Peter qui l'ait attiré dans un piège. Non, ça n'allait pas ! Ça ne collait pas ! Sirius ne semblait pas blesser et il avait même tué dix moldus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ne comprenait plus rien.

La vieille, il était rentré d'une réunion des loups-garous. Il était minuit passé. Il avait trouvé la maison qu'il partageait avec Sirius vide. Étrangement vide. Il s'était douché et après s'être assis sur le vieux canapé de leur salon. Il avait attendu, attendu jusqu'à s'endormir quand un bruit le réveilla : un patronus en forme de bouc qui lui avait dit : « A la Tête du Sanglier ! Tout de Suite ! ».

Il s'était redressé sur le canapé. Il avait perçu de l'autre côté de la porte des bruits de pas. Une demi-douzaine de personne, identifia-t-il. C'était l'un des avantages à être un loup-garou. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, sa baguette à la main. Une fois dans la pièce, il jeta plusieurs sorts dont l'un pour protéger la chambre et l'autre pour expédier leurs affaires dans leur lieu de repli, en cas de problème. Ils l'avaient choisi, avec Sirius pour se réfugier, au cas où Voldemort et ses partisans les auraient pourchassés. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement explosée sous le coup d'un sort et mût par un étrange réflexe, il attrapa une boîte en bois, sur le petit bureau juste à l'entrée de la chambre. C'était une boîte de bois noire, finement réalisée, dont le couvercle était couvert d'un plaquage de bois de rose, apportant une note de clarté au cube sombre. A l'image Sirius, toujours une note de clarté, même dans les moments les plus sombres de leur existence.

Puis cette boîte à la main, il fit sauter tous les sorts de protection de l'appartement et transplana vers Pré-au-Lard.

« Vous comprenez Remus. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est exactement passé. Ils ont transplané au milieu d'une rue de Newcastle. Sirius poursuivait Peter qui s'est retrouvé acculé dans une ruelle de la ville. Là Peter a fait face à Sirius et lui a crié qu'il avait trahi et tué James et Lily. Et soudain une grande explosion a retenti. Une fois la fumée dissipée, on a trouvé Sirius, sa baguette à la main et du corps de Peter, il ne restait qu'un doigt.

Ce n'est pas possible., murmura Remus. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Sirius n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, Albus. Vous le connaissez. Il fait souvent des choses stupides, mais ce n'est ni un traître, ni un assassin. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ni trahir James et Lily, ni vendu Harry, ni tuer Peter. C'est notre meilleur ami.

-Les faits sont là, Remus., répondit Dumbeldore. Il semblerait. J'ai bien dit « il semblerait » que Sirius est révélé à Voldemort où se cacher les Potter et ait, par la suite, assassiné Peter qui était sur ses traces pour le tuer ou du moins l'arrêter. Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi. Je trouve étonnant que Sirius ait trahi celui qu'il considérait comme un frère mais les faits sont là. Tout du moins ceux que nous avons en notre possession.

-Allez, mon garçon, fit Aberforth Dumbeldore, bois ça tu iras mieux. »

Remus regarda le nouveau verre de Pur Feu que le tavernier lui mettait entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le directeur de Poudlard venait de lui dire. Un murmure lui parvient des deux autres qui discutaient à côté de lui.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder. Tu dois le lui dire.

-Très bien. Remus, les Aurors qui ont eus ordre de vous arrêter, sont bien entendus sortis bredouille de chez vous et aucun indice ne leur a parmi de vous localiser. Ils vont bien évidemment venir ici, pour savoir si je sais où vous vous trouvez. J'aimerais que vous leur disiez que vous avez passé la soirée, avec moi et Abelforth pour leur éviter d'être trop curieux.

-Et s'ils me mettent sous véritasérum ?

-Il marque un point Albus.

-Connaissez-vous les bézoards ?

-Bien sûr comme chacun de nous je suppose, répondit Lupin en haussant les épaules.

-Il se trouve que dernièrement quelqu'un m'a fait part d'une nouvelle intéressante. Il se trouve qu'un certain nombre de potions agissent plus difficilement sur les loups-garous et que les bézoards, associés à votre nature lycanthropique, mon cher Remus, annihile l'intégralité de la potion de Véritassérum. Et cela fonctionne quelque soit le liquide dans lequel, il est mis. »

Le regard d'Albus Dumbeldore brillait de malice. Le loup-garou baissa les yeux vers son verre de Pur Feu.

« Vous auriez pu au moins me demander mon avis., maugréa le jeune homme.

-Vous nous auriez laissé faire ?, demanda Dumbeldore, avec un très léger sourire. Vous voyez que nous avons bien fait de vous le faire boire de force. »

Sur cette phrase dite avec autant d'humour que le permettait la situation, Dumbeldore se détourna de son ancien élève et d'un mouvement de la tête, il salua son frère avant d'entraîner le loup-garou par le bras vers un passage secret qui lui était inconnu. Après de longues minutes de marche durant lesquelles Remus se laissa guide plus qu'autre chose, ils arrivèrent au bureau directorial où le léger cri de Fumesck les accueilli.

La pièce était éclairée par une lumière douce qui lui donnait un aspect intime, deux verres d'hydromel attendaient sur une petite table près de la cheminée, encadrée par deux fauteuils que l'on semblait avoir quitté un instant plutôt.

Remus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, complètement abattu par la trahison de Sirius. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu trahir James et Lily et vouloir faire tuer Harry ? Ça restait une énigme. Le jeune Lupin n'arrivait pas à comprendre son ami. Non plus que son ami, son compagnon. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, ils vivaient ensemble. Peu de gens étaient au courant de la vraie nature de leur relation, pas par honte, mais parce que, qu'il s'agira du monde des sorciers ou de celui des Moldus, l'homosexualité était encore un tabou, souvent déprécié et entraînant la mise à l'écart de la société. Sirius disait toujours qu'un jour viendrait où tous ces vieux cons devraient fermer la fosse à merde qui leur servait de bouche, car le monde les accepterait pour ce qu'ils sont et non pour ce qu'ils paraissent. Si ce comportement ressemblait bien à Sirius, ce que le loup venait d'apprendre à propos de son ami ne lui correspondait en rien. D'autant qu'en trahissant James et Lily, il avait trahi Remus, pour la deuxième fois. Alors qu'il avait promis de ne plus le trahir.

Alors que Remus Lupin était plongé dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. Son ancien professeur invita les intrus à entrer dans la pièce. Devant eux se tenaient quatre Aurors. De jeunes recrues à peine plus vieilles que lui. Ils devaient tout juste sortir de l'école des Aurors. Un homme plus âgé entra enfin Une légère expression de dégoût et de peur se peignit sur les visages des jeunes gens lorsque leur chef pénétra dans la pièce, tandis que Dumbeldore et Lupin restaient plus stoïques à la vue de l'homme, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude le voir régulièrement.

Peu de personne pouvait s'enorgueillir de présenter un visage aussi horrible. La peau brunie du visage semblait avoir été taillée approximativement par Mère Nature et la Vie s'était chargée d'ajouter ses propres marques aux traits déjà abîmés de l'homme : une balafre lui séparait le visage en deux, une partie de son nez semblait avoir été rongé par une souris particulièrement agressive. Ce qui déstabilisait - et énervait - surtout les jeunes recrues, étaient les yeux du chef de section : L'un petit, sombre, perçant, parfaitement normal et l'autre bien plus grand, du diamètre d'une mornille, de couleur bleue électrique, remuait dans tous les sens, sans jamais s'arrêter et indépendant de son jumeau.

« Bonjour Albus., fit l'homme

-Alastor., salua le directeur.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

-Je suppose que vous voulez interroger Remus. Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne sache rien qui puisse vous aider. », ajouta le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec un petit sourire qui abusa les petits jeunes mais pas le vieux routard de la chasse aux Mangemorts, comme Fol-Oeil .

Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils avaient décidé de lutter ensemble contre Voldemort. Il connaissait cette expression chez Albus. Il avait envoyé Lupin en mission - certainement chez les loups-garous – et qu'il ne voulait pas que le ministère soit au courant. Et vu l'état de Remus, il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir et il n'était pour rien dans le massacre qu'avait perpétré Black à Newcastle.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit à Fudge. Mais vous connaissez ce type aussi bien que moi, Albus. Persuader de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Vous connaissez les conditions, Lupin.

-Je suppose que si je vous jure simplement ne pas savoir pourquoi et comment Sirius a fait pour trahir James et Lily, ni pourquoi il a décidé de tuer Peter par la suite, cela ne suffit pas.

-Malheureusement non, mon garçon., dit Fol-Oeil. Je pense que vous préférez que cet entretien se déroule ici.

-Mais Monsieur., intervint l'un des jeunes Aurors. Il doit être interrogé au ministère et sous Véritassérum.

-Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier, Dawlish ?, hurla Maugrey, d'un air courroucé. Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur effrayé, avant de plonger le nez vers ses chaussures.

-Si cela peut rassurer Monsieur Dawlish, intervint Remus, d'une voix douce, je veux bien boire du véritassérum. Mais effectivement, je préfèrerai que notre...discussion se déroule ici. »

Remus échangea un regard avec Fol-Oeil qui comprit aussitôt. Un interrogatoire au ministère signifiait les menottes et Lupin savait que la plupart des menottes du ministère contenait un pourcentage plus ou moins élevé d'argent. S'il était révélé qu'il était un loup-garou, peu importe qu'il ait servi dans l'ordre ou pas, sa parole serait automatiquement mise en doute.

Le chef du département des Aurors s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du lycanthrope. Celui-ci prit la fiole que lui tendait Dawlish avec un rictus caustique. Personne n'avait su résister au Véritassérum. Le loup-garou l'avala en priant que Dumbeldore ait dit vrai et que l'absorption de la poudre de bézoard annihilait véritablement les effets de la potion.

Une ombre entra soudain dans le champ de vision de Remus. Il releva la tête et ses yeux caramels rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Dumbeldore. Ceux-ci reflétaient toute l'inquiétude du directeur. Le lycanthrope suivit le chef de l'Ordre, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Comme douze ans plutôt, deux verres d'hydromel les attendaient, comme à moitié entamée, autour de la petite table deux fauteuils, et le cri de Fumeseck. Les deux hommes s'assirent.

« Vous comprenez que nous avons un petit problème, mon cher Remus., dit Dumbeldore.

-L'évasion de Sirius est effectivement un petit problème., répondit Remus avec un petit sourire triste.

-On dit qu'il en a après Harry et qu'il veut le tuer.

-C'est tout aussi absurde que le reste de cette histoire.

Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour protéger Harry si nécessaire.

-S'il est comme son père ce n'est pas d'un peu d'aide dont vous avez besoin.

-C'est aussi le fils de Lily, répondit le mage blanc, avec un sourire que lui rendit le lycanthrope. Je vous propose d'être mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Un Monstre pour enseigner à reconnaître d'autres monstres., ricana Lupin d'un air blasé.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Remus. Vous avez juste une maladie particulière et incurable pour le moment.

-Je voudrais qu'il soit mort, en même temps qu'eux. Et moi aussi. Je le hais. Je le déteste.

-Vous dîtes des bêtises. Encore aujourd'hui vous ne le détestez pas. Et nous le savons tous les deux. Tout comme nous savons que vous n'arrivez toujours pas le croire coupable, malgré toutes les preuves qu'on vous a mises sous les yeux durant son procès.

-C'est parce que ...enfin...c'est Sirius.

-Et tu l'aimes toujours. », murmura Albus avec un sourire plus complice.

Le trentenaire rougit de gêne. Oui, malgré tout ce qui avait été dit sur la culpabilité du jeune Black dans la mort des époux Potter et de Pettigrow. Malgré le fait que Harry avait souffert pendant ses douze dernières années en vivant chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Malgré le fait que Remus ait été blessé dans son amour propre par la trahison de l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait eu un mince espoir au quel se retenir pour continuer de vivre sa vie – espoir que Sirius ne soit pas coupable ; espoir qu'il soit libéré d'Azkaban et réhabilité ; espoir qu'ils forment une famille unie pour Harry – et il avait continué à l'aimer au fond de lui.

« Très bien Albus, j'accepte d'être votre professeur annuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Pourquoi « annuel » ?, interrogea l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, en arquant un sourcil.

-Vous savez tout comme moi que les professeurs de Défense font rarement plus d'une année. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je ne resterai pas. A moins qu'il n'y ait un très gros problème. »

Malgré le pessimisme des propos, un léger sourire éclaira le visage strié de cicatrices de Remus Lupin.

« Tu es tout de même heureux. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais pouvoir voir Harry. Enfin...

-Tu vas pouvoir lui parler., reprit Albus à la place de son ancien élève. Que veux-tu, ajouta-t-il sous le regard étonné du trentenaire. Cette vieille Arabella est une vraie commère. »

Le sourire de Remus s'accrut. Albus était au courant depuis douze ans qu'il passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de Harry même s'il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher.

A des kilomètres de là, dans une maison de banlieue, la porte-fenêtre, ouverte sur une salle à manger, apportait un semblant de fraîcheur qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère lourde de l'été. Un observateur – comme celui qui se trouvait tapi sous la haie qui séparait les jardins – aurait pu y voir une famille réunie autour de la table. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, bedonnant, que l'on aurait pu croire bon vivant s'il n'avait pas eu cette expression constipée sur le visage, se tenait en bout de table, dos au mur. A sa droite, un jeune garçon, d'apparence porcine, mangeait sans quitter des yeux l'écran de télévision, en fourrant de grandes cuillerées, les avalant sans même les mâcher. A la droite de l'adolescent, une femme d'allure chevaline, très mince, regardait avec adoration, l'adolescent à ses côtés, tout en écoutant attentivement le quatrième convive.

Il s'agissait d'une femme – enfin d'aucun aurait dit qu'on ne savait pas trop ce que c'était si c'était une femme ou autre chose – monopolisait la parole depuis le début du repas, évoquant en long en large et en travers, les principes d'éducation... des chiens.

Si l'observateur du jardin avait été plus attentif – et il était – il aurait pu apercevoir une cinquième personne. Un jeune adolescent, les cheveux bruns en pétard – la brosse avait dû faire grève ce matin là - petit, mince, presque maigre, des yeux verts magnifiques, cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, cassées au niveau des branches. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, face au discours de la grosse femme. C'était la fin du repas et l'adolescent débarrassait la table, sans que les autres convives ne fassent attention à lui. Il semblait servir de domestique à cette famille. Plus la fin du dîner approchait, plus les propos de la femme avinée devenaient non seulement incohérents mais aussi de moins en moins contrôlés.

L'observateur du jardin vit soudain un rictus se peindre sur le fin visage de l'adolescent. Puis un éclat de voix lui parvint.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

La voix était faible comme celle de tous les garçons lorsqu'ils étaient entrain de muer, mettant en valeur la jeunesse de son propriétaire. Toutefois, elle restait froide sèche et pleine de colère. Il sembla à l'espion qu'une vive discussion s'engageait dans la salle, malheureusement il ne distinguait pas les bruits de la conversation, vu que ce cachalot de Vernon Dursley beugla plus fort que tous les convives. Il vit alors, l'adolescent brun se lever d'un bond en criant :

« Ils ne se sont pas tués dans un accident de voiture.

-Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse ! , hurla le tonnelet féminin, en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et ... »

L'espion du jardin regarda plus attentivement la barrique amatrice de chien – un frisson lui glaça l'échine à cette pensée - qui s'était arrêtée de parler. Il plissa ses yeux bleus-gris et vît ce qui avait fait taire le bibendum femelle. Elle enflait littéralement sous les yeux des autres convives, effrayés, déchirant les boutons de sa veste, les coutures de sa jupe. Plus elle gonflait, plus elle s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Un sort d'Enflement ?! Le spectateur eu un rire silencieux. Un sort d'Enflement ! Merde Harry, t'es aussi bon que ton père, mon p'tit gars. J'espère juste que ton tour de force ne va pas ameuter toutes les troupes du bureau des Aurors. Quoiqu'ils ont mieux à faire avec le célébriscime Sirius Black, dans la nature. Ah Prongs Junior, t'es vraiment le digne héritier des Maraudeurs ! »

En reportant son attention sur la pièce, il avait vu l'adolescent brun, sortir précipitamment de la salle sans que quiconque ne songe à l'arrêter. La porte d'un placard s'ouvrit, libérant sa valise. Ce fut autour des affaires qui étaient dans sa chambre à coucher, qu'il vida de ses maigres possessions. Il l'entendit redescendre l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois, en bas, il dût faire face à son oncle qui lui hurlait de rendre sa forme normale à sa sœur. Mais trop aveuglé par la rage qu'avaient fait naître les paroles de Marge Dursley, le jeune ne voulût rien entendre et quitta la maison. L'observateur du jardin, qui avait plus entendu que vu le dernier échange, et quitta son poste d'observation, entre les haies. Il suivit l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, qui traînait sa valise derrière lui, la cage de son hibou sous le bras. Soudain, le gosse s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, hésitant et paniqué. L'espion perçu parfaitement les sentiments que vivait l'ado qui était assis sur le muret, devant lui. Il avait vécu ça, des années plus tôt.

Alors que le petit semblait près à vider sa valise sur le bord de cette route, un frisson glacial parcouru celui qui le suivait depuis quelques minutes. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait vécu pendant si longtemps qu'elle faisait presque partie de lui. Il s'avança prêt à intervenir pour défendre son protégé. L'enfant dût la sentir aussi, car il s'arrêta soudain ses recherches et se redressa brusquement, avant de recommencer à chercher, il ne savait quoi – ou plutôt il savait très bien ce que cherchait le môme. On parlait tout de même du fils de James – quand il se redressa. L'autre, en avançant, l'avait alerté. Il le vit fouiller l'espace de la rue devant lui et se félicita d'être aussi sombre que la nuit. Mais il entendit le « Lumos » trop tard. L'adolescent le vit et, surpris par son apparition soudaine, il recula d'un pas, trébuchant sur sa valise.

Le protecteur sentit les autres s'approchaient encore. Il pria un instant Merlin et toutes les bonnes fées de Brocéliande d'avoir en cet instant, assez de magie pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, sans l'aide d'une baguette. Il aurait préféré rester avec le gamin, mais il avait une mission bien plus importante, qui leur servirait à tous les deux.

Il profita de l'obscurité revenue pour reprendre forme humaine, sans que le petit ne puisse le voir, et appeler du secours pour le gosse. Une détonation l'avertit qu'il avait réussi. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme primitive, alors qu'un grand bus violet stationnait devant le fuyard. Il le vit parler avec le contrôleur. Il constata qu'il regardait de nouveau, dans sa direction, puis répondre à l'autre homme qu'il n'y avait rien, avant de rabattre ses cheveux indisciplinés sur sa cicatrice. Il monta ses affaires dans le véhicule après avoir payé. Puis avant que le bus ne reparte, l'observateur reprit sa forme humaine, pour regarder le gamin - « son » gamin – partir et lui murmura :

« A bientôt et bonne chance, Harry Potter. Tu vas encore en avoir besoin. Sirius Black est de retour. »

Il reprit sa forme animale et après avoir hurlé, il considéra la lune décroissante avec un sourire bien veillant au coin des babines – c'était une inquiétude en moins, l'autre allait bien - et fit demi-tour vers le nord.

« Harry, c'est fait, pensa Sirius Black. A nous deux, le rat d'égout. J'ai une famille à recomposer. »

Fin

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment. La suite très prochainement j'espère.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Dois-je continuer ou abandonner ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Non, je ne vous avais pas zappé. Je fais juste des heures sup en ce moment, donc moins de temps pour me consacrer à nos deux canidés. Ouais, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie et vous n'êtes pas là pour en lire l'histoire. Ce qui vous intéresse c'est Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Donc si y a toujours pas de tomates ou d'avis contraires, je vous offre aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de _Au conditionnel_. Je sais que vous l'avez un peu attendu.

Donc comme toujours les infos d'usage ...euh non pas d'infos d'usage vous êtes tous assez grands pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas lire des truc classés M si vous n'avez pas l'âge ; que cette histoire raconte une histoire entre deux hommes et donc si c'est pas votre marque de vodka préférée et ben... Au revoir, Goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen, Hasta la vista, Arrivederci, Adeus, enfin vous dites comme vous voulez – désolée pour les autres mais je ne sais pas le dire dans toutes les langues et en plus j'ai pas forcément le clavier adapté - moi c'est Kénavo !

Ah oui, ce ne sont toujours pas mes personnages.

Enfin bref... à vous de jouer pour la suite.

Bonne Lecture et merci à tous !

**Au conditionnel **

**Chapitre 2 : Chien errant**

La nuit tombait. Sirius en profita pour reprendre un instant sa forme humaine. Depuis trois jours, il n'avait approché aucune habitation, ayant compris que sorciers comme moldus, étaient à sa recherche. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de blesser d'autres personnes s'il était repéré. Ceux qui avaient été tués dans la fuite de Peter, étaient déjà de trop.

L'homme inspira profondément. Il était libre. Certes, il avait toute la police sorcière et moldue aux fesses. Mais il était libre. Il allait pouvoir poursuite sa tâche si brutalement interrompue douze ans auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter aurait les couilles de se faire sauter... et il avait eu raison. Il avait beaucoup sous-estimé Peter. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis l'instant où il avait essayé de contacter Wormtail, ce soir-là.

James et lui avaient plaisanté en disant que Peter étant une vraie pipelette, il faudrait imposer un secret au Gardien du Secret. Et ils étaient passés à autre chose. C'était le réveillon de Noël, le premier de Harry qui plus est, et Lily les avait menacés de les faire sauter si ils ne changeaient pas de sujet. Et quand Lily Potter, née Evans, disait quelque chose, tout le monde obéissait, à commencer par son mari.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas compris le besoin viscéral de reconnaissance de Peter. Le plus faible des Maraudeurs. Celui que James et Sirius devaient venger et protéger. Cela avait coûté la vie à son frère et à sa belle-sœur ; Harry avait perdu sa famille pour se retrouver chez ses sales Moldus ; à se demander si la désintégration de Voldemort n'avait pas annihilé le cerveau de Dumbeldore, par la même occasion. Et Remus s'était retrouvé seul sans qu'il ne soit là pour l'aider, le soutenir et l'aimer au pire moment de leur jeune vie. Et Peter, ce sale traitre de Wormtail....

Un cri de rage échappa des lèvres de Sirius, qui donna un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche, pour évacuer la colère qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Malheureusement, cela lui permettait peut-être de juguler sa rage, mais cela n'empêchait nullement les souvenirs et les regrets, de faire surface, ainsi que la douleur qui les accompagnaient.

Pendant de brèves minutes, il revécut le moment où il avait découvert que Wormtail était bel et bien vivant. Si Sirius s'était trompé sur beaucoup de choses, il avait eu raison quand à la lâcheté du rat face à la mort. Et cela, l'avait dévasté avant que l'idée de vengeance ne devienne obsessionnelle chez lui.

Près de deux mois auparavant, il était encore à Azkaban, quand ce bon vieux Cornelius Fudge était venu pour ce qu'il nommait « une visite d'inspection ». Il était passé devant la cellule de Sirius en arrivant et le prisonnier avait remarqué le journal que le ministre de la magie tenait, serré sous son bras.

Il arrivait souvent à l'héritier des Black de réclamer le journal aux « personnalités » qui venaient dans ce lieu de perdition, pour se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Enfin, si il voulait être franc, il n'y avait que deux choses qui l'intéressaient dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, car ce journal valait pas grand chose aux yeux de Sirius : la première c'était les nouvelles régulières qu'il pouvait avoir, par son intermédiaire, de Harry, qui bien que vivant toujours chez ces sales moldus, faisait encore et toujours la une de la presse sorcière. L'autre raison, concernait plutôt Remus, son seul et dernier ami – si celui-ci réussissait un jour à lui pardonner sa responsabilité dans la mort de James et Lily. Sirius avait suivi, même du fond de sa cellule, l'évolution des lois concernant les loups-garous, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de piquer sa crise à chaque loi stupide qui expulsait un peu plus les loups du côté obscur et qui les ferait se rallier un jour à Voldemort si celui-ci revenait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le jour de la visite de Fudge, il avait joué pousser l'audace à réclamer son journal au ministre en personne. Il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu d'informations concernant le monde extérieur et là, cet incompétent de Fudge se pointait avec son petit journal à la main. Lorsque le ministre était repassé devant sa cellule Sirius l'avait interpellé.

« Hep Fudge ! », avait-il lancé.

Le politique avait sursauté en entendant la voix un peu rauque de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Black ?

-D'abord on dit « Que voulez-vous ? », l'avait repris Padfoot, avec un sourire innocent. A défaut de dire « bonjour ». Vu que la politesse et les bonnes manières ne semblent pas faire partie de votre éducation.

-Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire des leçons de morale. Vous n'êtes qu'un Mangemort. Vous avez trahi les Potter, avait craché le ministre.

-Je vous prierai de laisser James et Lily, hors de notre conversation., avait asséné le futur évadé, en lui jetant un regard réfrigérant, qui avait fait trembler Fudge. Ceux sont les seuls, à connaître la vérité, sur ce soir-là et eux ne m'ont pas jugé. Non, je voulais juste vous demande de me laisser votre journal., lui avait réclamé Sirius avec un air tellement affable sur le visage que le Premier Ministre Sorcier aurait pu croire qu'il avait rêvé l'éclat de colère de Celui-qui-avait-trahi-les-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que le monde extérieur peut bien vous faire, Black ?

-Qui sait ? Peut-être bien que la nouvelle de votre prochaine éviction s'y trouve en première page. Ou bien, avait ajouté l'animagus, face à l'air déconfit de son interlocuteur, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres, y trouverais-je la nouvelle du retour de ce bon vieux Voldemort. »

Cornelius Fudge avait pâli en entendant le nom du mage noir et sans adresser le moindre mot, il avait jeté le journal à Sirius, de peur que Voldemort ne sorte du quotidien, avant de fuir loin de la cellule poursuivi par le rire sardonique du mauvais plaisant.

L'Animagus l'avait ramassé et déplié, toujours en riant. Mais alors qu'il parcourrait la Une, son rire s'était étranglé dans sa gorge et s'était transformé un cri étranglé.

Sur la première page, se tenait le portrait d'une famille qui ne lui était pas inconnue, celle des Weasley. Une famille dont les plus jeunes enfants allaient à Poudlard l'école que fréquentait le Celui-qui-avait-survécu,. Ce n'est pas tant la nouvelle de la bonne fortune des Weasley, qui le réjouissait tout de même, ni que les enfants soient à Poudlard avec Harry, qui avait frappé Sirius. Mais plutôt le rat qui se tenait sur l'épaule d'un garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de son fieulle.

« Ce n'est pas possible !, avait murmuré Padfoot. Ce ne peut pas être vrai ! Il est à Poudlard ! Il est à Poudlard ! »

La rage l'avait saisi. Il avait jeté le journal à travers son étroite cellule, avant d'hurler de colère. Soudain, son regard s'était posé sur l'astre nocturne qui venait d'atteindre son périgée. Et comme tous les mois, depuis douze ans qu'il était retenu à Azkaban, Sirius Black avait laissé place à Padfoot. Wormtail devrait attendre encore un peu. Ce soir, Padfoot devait soutenir Moony, même du fond sa cellule.

Un vent glacé le fit frissonner, le ramenant à la réalité. Les détraqueurs arrivaient Quelle plaie, ces trucs ! L'évadé reprit sa forme animale pour mieux se dissimulé et s'approcha d'une poubelle, où il espérait trouver des restes dont il ferait son dîner.

Un sourire effleura ses babines, alors qu'il posait les pattes sur le bord de la poubelle. Une pensée amusante venait de lui traverser l'esprit : Que dirait sa noble mère, si fière de son statut de Sang-Pur, si elle pouvait le voir en cet instant, bafouant une fois de plus le noble nom des Black.

Mais sa pourriture de mère n'avait jamais eu à faire les poubelles pour se nourrir. Elle avait dû jubiler lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Lui qui crachait volontiers sur les Sang-Pur sont il faisait parti. Lui qui critiquait depuis son jeune âge, les mœurs et les idées de sa famille. Lui qui affichait ouvertement son amour des Moldus. Lui arrêté et condamné, pour avoir tué des moldus et pour avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis, un Sang-Mêlé et un Née-moldue. Ah ça c'est sûr que l'autre peau de vache avait dû en crever de joie. C'est peut-être ce qui s'était passé.

Padfoot approcha le museau du bord de la poubelle. Heureusement, il était dans un quartier cossu. Ici, même les poubelles étaient d'une propreté irréprochable. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il choisissait ce type de quartiers, à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas crever d'une intoxication, parce qu'il mangé un truc pourri, Remus aurait dit avarié.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva le reste d'un rôti de bœuf, et qui par chance, était encore mangeable. Il le sortit de la poubelle et commença à le manger, à même le sol. Enfin, quelque chose de consommable. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien avalé d'aussi bon, que s'en était presque un festin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de se désaltérer avant de repartir vers le Nord. Il avait encore tant de route à parcourir. Il espérait que sa traque se passerait bien.

Il se doutait que Dumbeldore avait pris des mesures pour renforcer la sécurité de l'école, parce que l'assassin fou qu'était Sirius Black, s'était évadé de la prison des Sorciers. Il appris que le Ministère de la Magie avait imposé au directeur, la présence de détraqueurs pour soi-disant protéger l'école. Des détraqueurs à Poudlard.

Il avait tellement aimé cette école. C'était devenue sa deuxième maison. Enfin surtout après celle des Potter. Car la vie à Grimmaurd Square s'apparentait plus à un bagne, qu'à une maison familiale où l'attendaient des parents aimants. Il avait plus reçu d'amour chez les Potter que chez les siens. A Poudlard, il avait trouvé une famille d'adoption. Tout comme lui et Remus étaient devenus la famille d'adoption de James et Lily, puis de Harry. Et puis ce traite de Wormtail avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Et leurs vies à tous s'étaient effondrées.

Il parcourut la rue du regard, à la recherche d'une flaque d'eau pour se désaltérer et ôter le goût de cendres qu'il avait dans la bouche. Puis le chien huma l'air par sécurité. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les côtes anglaises, il avait prit le parti de voyager essentiellement de nuit et toujours sous sa forme animale. L'annonce de sa recherche par la police moldue lui avait interdit le passage dans l'autre monde. Il se demandait si les policiers moldus avaient reçu l'ordre de tirer à vue. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui le poussait à conserver la forme de Padfoot lorsqu'il se déplaçait. L'inconvénient était que sous sa forme animale il pouvait se faire embarquer par la fourrière. Ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à mettre la main sur l'autre traitre. Il haïssait cette situation : devoir se planquer, jouer à cache-cache avec les forces de l'ordre. Lui qui adorait le bruit, les lumières, la foule et le mouvement devait se faire discret, disparaître aux yeux du monde. Lui qui toute sa courte vie de liberté avait aimé le danger, était bien servi à présent et devait surveiller ses arrières pour mener cette mission qu'il s'était fixé, il y a si longtemps. Ce n'était plus le « vigilance constante » de Fol-Œil qu'il appliquait, mais plutôt le précepte « comme des ombres soyons » (1). Sirius était l'hyperactif du groupe et celui qui aimait les feux des projecteurs. Et là, il avait appris à faire profile bas.

Il s'ébroua pour se remettre les idées en place. Il devait réfléchir un instant. Il huma l'air une fois encore et une fois sûr que le danger était éloigné, il s'avança dans l'ombre de la demeure dont il avait consciencieusement fouiller les poubelles et reprit forme humaine, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur de l'habitation. Il porta la main à la poche de sa robe, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne contenait pas de cigarettes. Vieux réflexe dont il n'avait pu se défaire ; après douze ans sans tabac. Une clope pour réfléchir. Une clope pour déstresser. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris après Poudlard et que Remus lui reprochait toujours quand ils vivaient ensemble. . Le loup-garou l'avait d'ailleurs condamné à ne fumer qu'à l'extérieur de leur domicile. Pas que Sirius fut un gros fumeur, mais les odeurs « agressives » indisposaient les sens sur-développés du lycanthrope. Il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage.

« Ça empeste, ta merde, Sirius !, râlait toujours Remus lorsque l'animagus rentrait à la maison après sa dernière cigarette.

-Mais, mon loup, lui rétorquait le fumeur occasionnel, en prenant son ami dans les bras et en calant sa tête dans son cou. Tu sais bien que c'est la seule chose qui me détende lorsque je suis stressé.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait te détendre dans ces cas-là., lui répliquait Remus, avec un petit air vexé.

-Tu sais, mon Moony, je crois que je suis encore un peu angoissé par la mission, lui chuchotait alors Sirius, avant de l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille, sachant que la réaction de son compagnon ne se ferait pas attendre.

-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, Paddy, pour que tu cesses de t'angoisser, lui répondait, invariablement le loup dans un murmure, en se retournant entre les bras de son amant.

-Viens par là, mon cœur. Je vais te montrer. », répliquait Sirius en le prenant par la main pour le guider vers leur chambre.

Cette scène, à quelques détails près, s'était joué tellement de fois, durant leur courte vie de couple. Et plus encore lorsque Remus revenait de ses missions chez les loups-garou. L'aîné des Black s'angoissait de savoir l'homme qu'il aimait, infiltré les troupes de Greyback. D'autant que le tristement célèbre meneur des lycanthropes reconnaîtrait fatalement le fils de John Lupin (2) qu'il avait contaminé quinze ans plus tôt. Rem' était le portrait craché de son père.

L'angoisse de Sirius augmentait d'autant plus qu'il avait dû prendre une décision drastique pour le protéger. On ne pouvait révéler ce qu'on ignorait. Il avait décidé de taire une chose très importante à son compagnon pour lui éviter toutes représailles, de la part de leurs adversaires. Et il avait une fois de plus trahit sa confiance. Tout comme il avait trahit celle de Prongs et de Lil's

Cette pensée l'attrista et son sourire bienheureux se crispa. Il chassa ces pensées négatives et revint à des considérations plus pragmatiques, comme son trajet. Il devait se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta pensivement l'obscurité. Il traversait la ville de Leeds à l'heure actuelle, et plusieurs choix se posaient à lui pour regagner Pré-au-Lard. Il avait mis plus d'un mois et demi pour arriver ici depuis le Surrey et donc il lui faudrait autant de temps pour arriver à l'école des sorciers ; soit vers la mi-octobre. Mais par quel chemin passer ? Il pensait remonter pour l'Écosse en passant par les routes de campagne, mais celles-ci avaient l'inconvénient d'être plus exposées que les chemins des villes qui eux présentaient le danger de la rencontre avec les agents des forces de l'ordre. De plus, il pouvait plus facilement se nourrir en ville : les poubelles nourrissait bien. Bien mieux que celles de campagne. Il réfléchit un instant et se décida pour rejoindre Poudlard en longeant la côte est de l'Angleterre pour faire une étape à York qui possédait une communauté de sorciers assez importante pour qu'il existe un Londres sorcier, puis les villes les plus importantes pour rejoindre Édimbourg sans avoir à traverser les Pennines. De Édimbourg, il regagnerait les Highlands en traversant l'Écosse depuis le sud-est vers le nord-ouest et regagner la région des lochs. Oui, c'était le chemin le plus sûr pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Sirius décida de reprendre la route, se leva et se transforma avant de s'avancer peu dans la rue. Les détraqueurs sentis un peu plus tôt, semblaient avoir disparu, au loin. Un coup de vent fit rouler les feuilles et quelques pages d'un journal sans doute abandonné, sur l'une de ses balancelles qui peuplées les jardins de ce quartier, de cette petite ville de banlieue dont Padfoot n'avait pas retenue le nom. Il avait même du mal certains jours à se rappeler où il était, et quel jour on était. Un coup de vent, un peu plus fort fit voler à lui une page de journal, qu'il prit en pleine tête. D'un mouvement de la patte, il vira cette page qui l'emmerdait plutôt qu'autre chose. Il posa la feuille sur le macadam, et une soudaine impulsion le poussa à regarder cette page. Encore une Une de la Gazette des Sorciers – quelle négligence de laisser traîner ce truc - qui parlait de lui, pour se lancer dans la critique des pratiques du ministère, en les traitants d'incompétents, d'incapables, d'inapte. La palme revenant à Rita Skeeter qui considérait les Aurors du ministère comme des impuissants.

Sirius parcourut rapidement la page de la Gazette, et une ligne lui sauta aux yeux. Juste dans l'angle droit à côté du titre du journal. La date. Il s'abîma dans un rapide calcul. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un journal entre les mains c'était huit jours plus tôt. Donc c'était la date du journal du jour. De la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Le trente-et-un août. Demain, c'était la rentrée des classes à Poudlard. Demain, Harry allait se retrouver en compagnie de cet immonde rat. Demain...La rentrée des classes à Poudlard. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant. Partir loin de cette famille de fous qui était la sienne. Il se revoyait sur le Chemin de Traverse, vingt-deux ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait été acheté ses fournitures scolaires et en particulier sa baguette. Pour la plus grande fierté de ses parents et de celle de Sirius. C'était l'une des rares fois où les parents et leur fils aîné avaient été d'accord. Cette baguette faisait de lui, un sorcier pour Orion et Walburga. Et pour lui, il allait enfin, grâce à la couverture de ses parents, se servir de la magie. Les époux Black n'envisageaient absolument pas que leur fils puissent faire quoi que ce soit dans leur vie sans se servir de sa baguette. Pour Sirius, c'était la libération et l'occasion de faire ses preuves et de prouver à sa famille qu'il était quelqu'un, et quelqu'un de différents de ce qu'ils espéraient tous.

C'était le jour de cette rentrée des classes qu'il avait rencontré ceux qui deviendrait ses meilleurs amis : James, Lily et Remus. C'était lors de d'une visite sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait vu James pour la première fois. Ce gamin fluet avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux bruns en bataille, avançait, encadré par un homme aussi brun que lui les cheveux aussi peu disciplinés que ceux de son fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, jusqu'à la pointe des lunettes. De l'autre côté, du garçonnet aux lunettes, se trouvait une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus très clairs, avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Andrew Potter et Orion Black s'étaient salués froidement. Allie avait été ignoré par les Sang-Purs, mais elle ne s'en était nullement formalisée. Des années plus tard, Sirius avait compris qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour ne plus réagir à ce genre de réaction. C'est huit jours plus tard qu'il avait retrouvé ce gamin qui lui avait plu immédiatement. James respirait la joie de vivre. Et Sirius mourrait d'envie de vivre de cette manière. C'est ce qui l'avait poussait à s'installer dans le même wagon que Potter. Il avait entendu parler du père de son meilleur ami, qui était un Auror reconnu et l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de son temps.

C'est ce qui avait confirmé le fils Black dans sa décision de rentrer chez les Sangs et Ors, l'exacte opposé des Verts et Argents, aux quels la famille Black se faisait une fierté à appartenir. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Il l'avait même annoncé à voix haute, lors d'une réunion de famille. Ce qui lui avait valu d'être pendant un mois et une série de Doloris.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se trouvait avec ses parents et son cadet, Regulus, à la gare de King's Cross. Bien que de Sang-Purs, les Black devaient se soumettre aux mêmes règles que tout le monde : Ils se devaient de passer par le pilier de la voie 9 ¾. C'est pourquoi ce matin du mercredi 1er septembre de l'année 1971 ; toute la famille Black s'était retrouvée au milieu des Moldus, qu'ils appréciaient tant. Sirius regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité qu'il avait bien du mal à cacher. Soudain, il avait aperçu ce gars de son âge, qui courrait à travers la gare avec sa mère qui le poursuivait en lui criant : « James cesse de faire le zouave ! » - c'était quoi ça déjà un « zouave » - tandis que Andrew Potter poussait le chariot, chargé des affaires de son fils, avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsque la famille Potter était passée devant sa propre famille, l'attention de Sirius était focalisé sur James pour qui il avait un élan de sympathie. Soudain, il vit le garçon brun percuter un autre garçon de leur âge, plus fragile qu'eux.

Il était plus petit que le fils Potter, plus mince aussi. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets aubruns lui retombaient légèrement sur les yeux, voilant les deux yeux caramels de l'enfant. Ce qui avait frappé Sirius, c'était les cicatrices qui parsemaient le fin visage. Il n'entendit pas l'échange entre les deux garçons mais il fut surpris par l'expression de douceur affolée qui s'était peinte au moment où le regard sucré du gamin avait croisé celui chocolaté de turbillon qui lui servirait un jour de deuxième frère. Le châtain avait alors regardé l'homme à ses côtés – Sirius avait découvert quelques temps plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son père – puis avait regardé autour de lui et son regard caramel avait croisé le regard bleu-gris de Sirius. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir fait ses adieux à sa famille, il rencontrait ce même caramel doré dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express.

Un coup de vent le tira de ses souvenirs. Il rebaissa la tête vers le journal. Merde, demain Harry serait à Poudlard, sans protection, avec un Peter qui dès qu'il pourrait en tirer un avantage, le livrerait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si celui-ci revenait.. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que d'une part il arrive à mettre la main rapidement sur le rat et d'autre part que Albus avait malgré toute les conneries du ministère – non mais foutre des détraqueurs dans une école, y a des neurones qui avaient été cramées au moment de la disparition de Voldemort. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait d'assassin. - oui que malgré toutes ces conneries, Albus avait prévu quelque chose pour protéger le petit. Enfin pas si petit que ça si on considérait ce qu'il avait fait à la belle-sœur de sa tante.

Sirius secoua la tête. Pour le moment, il devait poursuivre vers le Nord. Il était à proximité de Leeds. Il avait encore une longue route à faire. Pour arriver à Poudlard. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Merde et en plus c'était la pleine lune.

« Désolé mon amour, murmura-t-il. Je suis avec toi. Comme toujours. Passe une bonne nuit, mon Ange. »

Il partit en courant vers le nord, en revivant cette première rentrée scolaire qui avait eu lieu, vingt-deux ans plus tôt.

Fin

Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre quelques notes de bas de page avant de vous dire …

Au cas où certains d'entre vous n'aurez pas reconnu, c'est Gollum dans les Deux Tours que je cite ici. C'est ce qui me berce ce soir. Enfin le soir où j'ai écris cette partie.

Je ne me suis pas foulée pour le nom du papa de Moony, je sais. Mais vu que 80 % des personnages de Harry Potter porte comme deuxième prénom celui de leur père, j'en déduis que c'est un peu pareil pour Remus et que John est donc le prénom de Papa Lupin. - Ouah Rigan, tu fais preuve d'une logique incroyable encore, ce soir – Ta gueule la petite voix. Oh p...de M... voilà que moi aussi je me parle toute seule.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures....et pensez à une petite review.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut la compagnie,

Voici le troisième chapitre de Au conditionnel.

Merci à tou(te)s de venir me lire et merci aux reviews de Loulou2A et de NesrineArsèneBalthazarAnémone (je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que je vous remercie aujourd'hui, non ?), qui n'ont pas eu le droit à des remerciements en directe, comme d'autres.

Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews et à celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favori ou qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire.

Alors, cette fois-ci, le chapitre est plus centré sur Remus et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je rassure les fans de Sirius, il est présent dans le chapitre. Moins que vous l'auriez voulu je me doute mais j'ai pris le parti de rentrer dans la tête de nos deux canidés, en même temps. Et pour les infos d'usage référez-vous aux chapitres 1 et 2. Par contre, autre précision que je n'avais pas faite jusque là : J'essaie autant que possible de suivre le livre. Mais il peut arriver que je fasse d'un coup référence à une scène du livre parce que plus courte ou plus comique que le livre...

Je sais que je vous aie mis un rating M. mais ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois...on arrête de baver, d'avance, sur le clavier de son ordinateur...Vous voulez bien leur laissez le temps de se retrouver, non ?

Sinon...bonne lecture et à bientôt...

**Au conditionnel **

**Chapitre 3 : Sur la route...**

« Dépêche-toi Remus. Nous allons être en retard. »

L'homme aux cheveux blonds cendré et un visage d'une grande douceur chez un homme, regardait attendri son fils de onze ans qui observait cette gare moldue, avec appréhension et curiosité. A ses côtés, son épouse, une jeune femme, plutôt petite, avec des magnifiques cheveux châtains, attendait elle aussi patiemment que l'enfant ait fini de contempler le monde qui l'entourait. Comme de nombreuses familles de sorciers, la famille Lupin ne venait que très rarement dans le monde Moldu et c'était un nouveau monde que Remus découvrait. Le père de Remus pressa l'épaule de son fils et celui-ci après lui avoir adressé un sourire éblouissant, le garçon se remit en marche vers le pilier qui menait voie 9 ¾, avant de s'arrêter et de contempler, perplexe et apeuré, le fameux pilier.

« Ne crains rien, mon chéri., murmura sa mère, à son oreille. Tu verras tu ne sentiras rien. »

Il jeta un regard sceptique à sa mère. Puis soudain une tornade noire aux cheveux ébouriffés lui passa devant en le bousculant légèrement. Il se retourna et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux caramels de Remus et lui jeta un

« 'Scusez-moi.

-James Potter., l'interrompit une voix féminine qui faisait tout pour paraître sévère. Tu te calme tout de suite et tu t'excuses immédiatement et correctement. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns se retourna vers Remus et sa mère. Il regarda un instant, le garçon de son âge, se demandant si il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Remus se demanda si il se posait pas aussi des questions à propos de ses cicatrices qui striaient son visage. Le regard timide de Remus croisa le regard de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci adressa un immense sourire au jeune lycanthrope et lui dit :

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir bousculé. Je suis James Potter.

-Remus Lupin., murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

-A plus tard Remus en espérant qu'on se retrouve à Gryffondor., »Sur ces paroles, James disparut au travers du pilier.

Allie Potter s'était excusé à son tour puis suivie de son époux qui avait salué les Lupin, elle était passée voie 9 ¾. Remus n'en revenait pas. Des gens autres que ses parents acceptaient de lui adresser la parole. Il secoua toutefois la tête d'un air désolé. Il ne se leurrait pas : Quand les gens sauraient pour sa maladie, personne ne voudrait lui adresser la parole.

« Allez mon chéri, lui fit sa mère en le regardant tendrement. Nous devons y aller. »

Remus approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il allait avancer quand quelque chose retient son attention. S'il détestait sa lycanthropie, le garçon avait vite découvert qu'elle avait un énorme avantage qui l'avait fait mûrir plus vite que la plupart de ses camarades : il avait des sens sur-développés. Il captait mieux les sons, les odeurs. Il voyait mieux la nuit que la plupart des êtres humains. Son instinct était proche de celui du loup, même lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine. Si cela lui avait permis de percevoir des choses vexantes ou douloureuses, comme lorsque ses parents se demandaient comment ils allaient payer le loyer ou leurs autres factures, quand une partie de leurs économies avaient encore une fois été englouties par un nouveau remède mis au point par les médicomages qui en réalité n'arrivaient pas à soigner son mal et qu'ils n'y arriveraient probablement jamais, car ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée que le garçon puisse les mordre.

Mais sa lycanthropie avait cet avantage qu'il captait ce qui l'entourait bien mieux que son entourage. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva ses yeux ambrés vers son père qui lui sourit une fois de plus et le poussait légèrement vers le piler qui séparait la voie 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. Mais un picotement lui hérissa les cheveux à la base de la nuque. Quelqu'un le regardait ! Il se tourna légèrement vers l'endroit où se tenait celui qui l'observait. L'or en fusion de son regard croisa son exacte opposé. La couleur qui pouvait le tuer. Il sentit l'argent le parcourir. Un regard argent curieux et un brin envieux. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dorés dans le regard gris argent, dans une sorte d'affrontement de reconnaissance puis une nouvelle pression de son père le dirigea vers le pilier qu'il traversa après un dernier coup d'œil à cet étranger aux cheveux noirs qui semblait fasciné par le petit Remus Lupin. Suivi par ses parents, le garçonnet passa à travers le pilier. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si il traversait une sorte de pâte à pain qui l'absorbait. Petit à petit, son corps traversait cette masse. Il semblait être devenu un fantôme. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté en un instant et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même eu conscience de fermer. Des yeux qui s'élargir encore devant la locomotive rouge vif et brillant du Poudlard Express. Il regarda tous ces gens qui s'affairaient à ranger des malles, des cages avec des hiboux, des balais, dans les wagons de rangement. Des familles qui continuaient de discuter et de s'embrasser, avant le départ. Il distingua le garçon aux yeux qui l'avait bousculé, quelques minutes auparavant. Il était entre son père et sa mère et trépignait d'impatience de monter dans le train. Soudain, le sifflait du train retentit et un nuage de fumée enveloppa le futur préfet.

Quand la fumée s'estompa, Remus réapparut sa vieille valise à la main, un pâle sourire flottait sur ses lèvres minces, face à l'ironie de la situation. Il y avait près de quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette gars, qu'il n'avait pas vu ce train qui le ramenait vers cet autre chez lui.

Revenir voie 9 ¾ avait réveillé des souvenirs. Et pas que les bons bien au contraire. Bien sûr, il se doutait que revenir à Poudlard, ferait resurgir les souvenirs des années vécues avec les Maraudeurs : les pires et surtout les meilleurs. C'était le plus horrible dans cette histoire. Tous ces souvenirs étaient teintés de désarroi. La première fois qu'il était allée Poudlard n'échappait pas à la règle. Remus poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas le moment de appesantir sur le passé, en particulier si celui-ci évoquait Sirius.

Il étouffa discrètement un bâillement. La pleine lune avait eu lieu hier et il était encore fatigué de sa transformation, malgré les potions qu'il avalait. Il se décida à bouger et monta sur la plate-forme à la tête du train et y découvrir le conducteur et la Dame aux Friandises, qu'il salua avec plaisir, puis commença à remonter un Poudlard Express encore vide d'élèves. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il se revoyait au cours de ses années d'études : un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, arpentant timidement les compartiments à la recherche d'un endroit discret , un jeune adolescent courant avec les camarades qu'il s'était fait les années antérieures, pour échapper à la vengeance des Slyhterins ; un adolescent un peu plus mûr, parcourant les allées du trains pour faire ses devoirs de préfet, malgré la fatigue de sa dernière transformation ; une jeune homme de dix-sept ans courant dans les couloirs poursuivi par un jeune homme du même âge, dont le chevelure ébène lui retombait souplement devant des yeux mutins et cherchant le dernier compartiment où les seules personnes qui viendraient les déranger seraient les gardiens de leur secret.

Arrivée de la porte de ce dernier compartiment, Remus sortit de sa léthargie et ouvrit la porte de ce lieu qu'il connaissait si bien. Avec un léger sourire crispé, il posa sa valise dans le porte-bagage et s'assit sur les fauteuils à sa droite près de la fenêtre, comme il l'avait toujours fait – la place de Remus l'avait baptisée Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et décida de se détendre un peu avant l'arrivée des étudiants.

Il était rare qu'un professeur voyage dans le Poudlard Express, beaucoup préférant transplaner directement à l'école, à la veille de la rentrée. Mais il avait proposé à Albus de voyager par le train. Le transplanage était toujours fatiguant et dangereux pour lui, les lendemains de pleine lune et d'autre part, il espérait voyager avec Harry. Albus avait approuvé cette idée, pour la sécurité des élèves et celle de Harry en particulier.

« Je voyagerais par le train, si vous le voulez bien., avait déclaré Remus. Ce sera le lendemain de la pleine lune. Il serait dommage que je sois démembré. Je ne vous serez pas d'une grande utilité, avec un bras en moins. Et puis il y aura Harry. Il vaut peut-être mieux que l'un de nous soit près de lui, au cas où. Je présume que personne ne lui a dit qui était Sirius, ni ce qu'il risquait si leurs routes se rencontraient.

-Non, effectivement. Il ignora tout de son histoire., avoua le directeur. Il n'a jamais voulu savoir. Comme si cette célébrité qui lui était tombé dessus, en arrivant ici, il avait ôté toute envie de connaître sa famille.

-Peut-être que personne n'a vraiment pris le temps de lui expliquer qui il était et d'où il venait., avait suggéré le loup. Personne ne peut lui expliquer. Les parents qui lui restent le déteste. Beaucoup ne voient lui que le Sauveur du Monde des Sorcier. On le voit très bien. Il n'est pas Harry Potter, il n'est que Celui-qui-a-Survécu. A-t-il au moins des amis à Poudlard. De vrais amis, j'entends Albus.

-Oh oui, rassures toi Remus. Il a des amis qui l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il représente. Il s'entend bien avec tous les élèves de son maison et de son année. Mais, sans avoir votre goût des plaisanteries douteuses, je dois admettre que lui, le jeune Ronald Weasley et la sage Hermione Granger, forme un trio de choc. D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'ont pas hésité, à le suivre pour passer les épreuves qui protégeaient la pierre philosophale ou pour partir à la recherche de la jeune Ginny, lorsque Voldemort l'a enfermée dans la Chambre. Je dirais que leurs bêtises sont juste plus spectaculaires et plus justifiables que les vôtres.

-Nous n'avions pas nos vies à risquer, à l'époque où nous les faisions, avait répondu Remus avec un faible sourire.

-Certes. Mais il faut admettre qu'il a brisé plus de règlements que n'importe qui dans cette école, y compris vous quatre et les jumeaux Weasley.

-Ils sont si terribles ?,demanda Remus un brin inquiet.

-Pas autant que vous. Si ça peut te rassurer. Enfin pour ce que ça à de rassurant lorsqu'on évoque les Maraudeurs. Mais s'il y avait un concours du truc le plus interdit à faire, c'est encore vous qui avait la palme, lança Dumbeldore, avec un petit sourire amusé devant l'air penaud de son ancien élève. Mais au moins la vie était trépidante quand vous étiez ici...

-Trépidante ?, demanda Lupin, incertain.

-Oui, renchérit Albus. On ne savait jamais quelle nouvelle trouvaille vous alliez faire pour animer la vie monotone de notre école. Fred et Georges ont réinventé cette tradition. »

Remus eut un petit sourire triste. Cette conversation réveillait tant de souvenirs.

« Enfin pour en revenir à Harry, il a effectivement de vrais amis sur qui il peut compter et, maintenant, il a un oncle sur qui il va pouvoir se reposer.

-J'ai hâte de refaire sa connaissance., avait murmuré Remus avec un grand sourire.

Remus posa le regard dans ce compartiment qu'il avait occupé avec ses amis pendant presque sept ans. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour se reposer avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il avait besoin de se reposer avant de commencer l'année scolaire.

Le bruit des élèves montant dans les Poudlard Express réveilla doucement Remus. Mais comme toujours, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il garda les yeux fermés pour profiter de ses derniers moments de calme, trop fatigué pour faire la conversation avec les élèves qui pourraient occuper le compartiment avec lui. Pendant l'heure qui suivit les bruits des étudiants sorciers le bercèrent. Puis le train s'ébranla sans que Remus ne bouge. Il essayait de ne pas trop appréhender cette rentrée.

D'une certaine façon, il était assez paniqué à l'idée d'enseigner. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un danger pour les autres quoi qu'en dise ses amis. Et là, lui qui était adulte – et donc une loup-garou adulte – allait passer au moins une année dans une école pleine d'enfants. Heureusement que les recherches sur la potion Tue-loup avaient avancées même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Mais qui s'intéressait aux loups-garous ?

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand il entendit la porte du compartiment glisser brusquement. Il perçut trois auras – c'est Lily qui avait utilisé ce mot un jour, car elle trouvait ça plus poétique que trois odeurs – et d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner, il y avait deux garçons et une fille. Et une chose qu'il connaissait mais qu'il arrivait pas à identifier.

« C'est qui à votre avis ?, murmura une petite voix masculine

-Le professeur R.J. Lupin.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est écrit sur sa valise...

-Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne. Ça me paraît évident. Le seul porte vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Harry ? »

« Harry ? » C'était donc ça. C'était l'odeur de James, avec une pointe de celle de Lily, qu'il avait perçu. Merlin, il avait une chance incroyable. Il était là pour veiller sur Harry et éventuellement le découvrir et son neveu. C'était bien sa chance. Il éprouvait quelques remords d'espionner l'enfant. Mais il devait savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il écouta le récit de la conversion entre Harry et Arthur.

« Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? Harry cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. »

Dix points pour Gryffondor, pensa Remus.

« Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer. Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

-Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? Les Moldus aussi le recherchent

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? »

L'attention des adolescent fut détournée vers un bruit qui retentissait. Remus réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être dit. Harry ne semblait pas effrayer de savoir que Sirius était en liberté. Par contre ses deux amis, Ron Weasley – ça ne pouvait être qu'un Weasley avec cette tignasse rousse – et Hermione Granger – s'il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Albus – eux étaient terrifiés, surtout Ron, en évoquant la façon dont Sirius s'était évadé de la prison des sorciers.

Cette question Albus lui avait posé. Mais Remus l'ignorait. A moins ; et c'était sans doute la solution ; qu'il ait quitté la prison sous la forme de Padfoot. Et cette information, il ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler à Dumbeldore. D'une part, il avait honte d'avoir trahi la confiance de cet homme qui l'avait accepté, en dépit de sa malédiction. D'autre part, il espérait que l'évasion de son compagnon lui apporterait la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait depuis si longtemps.

« Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard. »

Le nom fit sourire le professeur. Il pouvait sentir la joie des jeunes.

« Sûrement. Vous me raconterez quand vous reviendrez. »

Ça, c'était Harry ! Il entendit la tristesse de son neveu. Mais que ce passait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Moi, je ne pourrais pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire. »

Maudits Moldus ! Il allait devoir rester à Poudlard parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu signer son autorisation de sortie.

« Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir ? C'est impossible ...McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission...Ou alors on demandera à Fred et à Georges , ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château... »

Les passages secrets ! Pendant un instant, Remus se plût à imaginer qu'il avait encore leur veille carte et la cape de James, pour permettre à Harry de voir Pré-au-lard. Mais son bon sens le reprit, il était trop dangereux pour Harry de sortir de l'école avec Sirius dans la nature. Surtout qu'il semblait que sa santé mentale soit particulière atteinte – enfin plus encore que dans leur jeunesse (1). Et de tout façon la carte était entre les mains de Rusard. Il se promit de faire son maximum auprès d'Albus pour que Harry puisse se rendre à Pré-au-lard, l'an prochain sises moldus ne revenaient pas sur leur décision.

Soudain, il sentit le train s'immobiliser et la luminosité baissa. Son instinct de prédateur se réveilla. Il y avait un danger. Il perçut une sorte de frottement à l'extérieur du véhicule, alors que l'air se refroidissait et qu'une sensation de malaise l'envahissait.

Les enfant s'agitaient autour de lui. Deux autres personnes étaient entrées : la sœur de Ron et le fils de Franck et d'Alice, d'après ce qu'il percevait. Les jeunes semblaient inquiets et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait ; de fait ils ne cessaient de se quereller.

« Silence ! » leur intima-t-il

Tous se calmèrent mais leur angoisse restait palpable. En tout cas lui la restait fortement.

Le frottement se rapprocha et son malaise augmenta. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà ressenti une fois, il y avait bien longtemps. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Pour endiguer l'angoisse qui montait en lui, il essaya de se focaliser sur sa joie de retrouver Harry. Un certain bien-être l'envahit. Mais peu à peu, cette sensation de bien-être se dissipa et une vague de mal-être l'envahit à nouveau, plus forte que la précédente. Se crispant, il eut l'impression qu'un écran de brouillard l'emprisonnait.

Il savait qu'il été entrain de plonger dans son passé. C'était comme plonger dans une pensine, mais contraint et forcé et dans le plus horrible de vos cauchemars ou plutôt de vos souvenirs. Mais à la différence de ses jeunes compagnons, les souvenirs de Remus étaient plus nombreux et plus tragiques. Au pire les enfants éprouveraient une grande peur. Mais lui, il ne savait pas dans lequel de ses souvenirs, il allait atterrir. Dans son enfance, quand Greyback l'avait mordu ? Lors de l'une de ses transformations ? Ou pire ?

Le brouillard se dissipa. Et Remus se retrouva devant une sorte de forteresse , perdue au milieu de l'océan.

« Non pas ça ? Pas ça ?, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas ce lui-ci. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne veux pas revivre celui souvenir-ci. »

Malheureusement, les sentiments et les souvenirs sollicités par les détraqueurs, n'étaient pas contrôlables, à l'inverse d'un cauchemar que l'on pouvait arrêter.

Remus essaya de fermer les yeux, mais il était captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Captivé et effrayé aussi. Car il savait ce qui allait suivre. A l'inverse des souvenirs d'une pensine, les souvenirs revécus par l'intermédiaire des Détraqueurs faisait de vous, à la fois le spectateur et l'acteur de la scène.

Il se sentit approcher de la forteresse et en passer le seuil. Les Détraqueurs étaient présent mais de façon plus diffuse. Il y avait celui qui était dans le train et ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. La sensation d'oppression augmenta.

Il pénétra dans le hall et s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'accueil de la prison. Il se vit se pencher vers la préposée et lui tendit un papier, sans un mot. L'hôtesse d'accueil lut le formulaire et lui montra du doigt une petite porte sur la droite. Remus se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte indiquée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et poussa un profond soupir et ouvrir la porte d'un geste lent.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait une table, un peu bancale, et de part et d'autre, une chaise en bois, fort, peu accueillante. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une autre porte. Sur le mur de gauche entre les deux portes, une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Remus pénétra dans cette salle et s'avança vers le siège le plus proche, sur lequel il s'effondra et commença à attendre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit lentement. Un homme à la chevelure corbeau entra, la tête basse. Il y avait tant de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Remus le fixait, sans mot dire. Il avait tant maigri depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. Le prisonnier s'avança vers la table et se laissa tombé à son tour sur la chaise qu'il restait, prostré. Au moment où le loup-garou s'y attendait le moins, Sirius releva les yeux vers lui et plongea ses prunelles bleus-grises dans les yeux caramels de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

-Je voulais te voir., murmura Remus. Je voulais...

-Ne poses pas de question, s'il te plaît Remus., coupa le prisonnier.

-Pourquoi ?

-A quoi cela servirait ? Personne ne peut comprendre. Seuls James et Lily savent. Un jour, toi et Harry vous saurez ! Mais pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui !

-Tu as besoin ou envie de quelque chose ?

-D'une seule chose. Ne reviens plus Remus. Pour nous deux. Ne reviens plus. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à être lié pour le reste de ta vie, à un criminel et un traître ? Tu vaux mieux que ça Remus. Mieux que moi. Je te l'ai toujours dit., termina Sirius en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre, s'arrêta devant et plongea les yeux vers la mer. Sirius ne voulait plus de lui. Un doute le saisit. Il y a quelques années Sirius avait tenu le même discours, en d'autres circonstances. Il lui avait présenté le même type d'excuses. Mais il avait reconnu sa faute. Là rien.

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit.

« Pourquoi quoi ?, ricana méchamment Sirius. Pourquoi, j'ai vendu James et Lily ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une famille de Magemort très connue. Pourquoi j'ai voulu que Voldemort tue Harry ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de Magemort reconnue. Pourquoi j'ai poursuivit Peter pour le tuer et pour tuer dix moldus ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de Mangemort reconnue. Voyons tu t'attendais, Remus. Que je changerais ce que je suis la façon dont m'a élevé ma formidable famille. Je suis ce que je suis. Tu t'es fourvoyé. Tu es toujours tellement persuadé que tout le monde à une part de bonté en lui. Le Grand Remus Lupin, qui sait tellement de choses qu'il s'est trompé sur celui qui partageait sa vie., asséna-t-il encore, toujours aussi cruel. Celle-là tu ne t'y attendais pas ? »

Sirius se tourna vers son compagnon, qui se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre, les épaules voutées. Il sanglotait devant la méchanceté de son amant. Sirius savait qu'il devait être fort pour que Remus puisse refaire sa vie, sans lui même si ça le brisait. Que rejeter son compagnon l'achevait autant que la mort de son frère. Mais voir le loup-garou, si cruellement blessé était très dur, pour le traite.

Remus n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Sirius lui disait. Il les avait trompés tout ce temps. Soudain, il sentit la sensation de malaise augmenta brusquement alors que le bruit de la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait lentement.

Ce son ramenant doucement Remus à la réalité, mais pas assez pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Puis un autre élément dans la cabine l'atteint. Une peur qui avait une odeur particulière. Une angoisse si intense qui saisissait l'un des adolescents que Remus pouvait le percevoir et que ça dépassait même l'horreur qu'il était entrain de revivre. Une odeur – une aura aurait dit Lily – qu'il connaissait et qui ravivait plus douloureusement encore son cauchemar. C'est ce qui acheva de le ramenait à la réalité.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea de son vieux manteau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans le compartiment, il vit que son neveu avait chuté sur le sol, et semblait pris de légères convulsions. Il hurla au détraqueur :

« Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. »

Voyant l'absence de réaction du gardien d'Azkaban, il prit sa baguette et marmonnant la formule adéquat, il se concentra sur un souvenir joyeux. Il eut l'impression que deux bras se glissaient autour de sa taille, une tête se posait sur son épaule et un souffle lui caresser son oreille, avant d'entendre un « Je t'aime. ».

Alors le mince filet d'argent s'échappa de sa baguette et repoussa le détraqueur. Sans attendre la réaction de son adversaire, il se tourna vers les enfants et attrapa son sac d'un même mouvement. Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'empara d'une tablette de chocolat et en cassa un morceau qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Tenez. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux - Merlin pensa-t-il, ce qu'il peut ressembler à James -

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

-Un Détraqueur. L'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban., répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs. Mangez répéta-t-il, sans voir les regard intrigué des enfants. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste... »

Il passa devant Harry et lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de sortir.

Pourquoi avait-il été plus affecté que les autres par le gardien ? Il s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de fermer et se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il devait prévenir Albus de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il se remit en marche en même temps que le train, tanguant au même rythme que lui, encore affecté par la dernière fois où il avait vu Sirius. Soudain, il se figea le souvenir de leur dernière entrevue et le souvenir qu'il avait aidé à produire le Patronus se mélangèrent et une réalité, vieille de douze ans, le frappa de plein fouet : Sirius lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à vivre sans lui, lui avait jeté les pires horreurs au visage ce qui était Sirius Black en réalité, lui avait dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qui lui était reproché dans le but d'être digne de sa famille, qu'il détestait, mais à aucun moment, il ne lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Remus ne savait pas quoi mais foi de Remus Lupin, il trouverait. Il se remit en marche vers la tête de train, un sourire aux lèvres, un doute à l'esprit et un espoir dans le cœur. Il savait qu'il y avait une faille dans l'accusation contre Sirius. Une faille qui ouvrait un monde.

Car si Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'est qu'il l'aimait encore...

Fin.

Ouais, je sais c'est mesquin de me moquer de l'absence de cerveau de Sirius.

Voilà, vous aviez eu un petit Sirius. Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit à un petit Remus qui rentre à l'école. J'espère pouvoir les faire grandir sous vos yeux.

Bisous et si c'est pas trop demander, une p'tite review.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde

Voilà le chapitre 4. Il est plus court que les précédents. Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais, j'ai vraiment eu des difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. Au final après un mois et trois réécritures, j'arrive à un résultat pas trop nul. Du moins, je l'espère !

Petite précision ici encore j'ai mélangé le livre et le film. Si le livre donne plus de détails, j'aime beaucoup certaines répliques de Remus dans le film. Il est tellement plus … maraudeur. Je ne sais pas si je le ferais toujours. J'espère que c'est à peu près réussi.

Bon je vous laisse lire et à tout à l'heure.

**Au conditionnel **

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers temps, premiers bouleversements. **

Ce matin, Remus se réveilla avec un nœud à l'estomac. C'était son premier jour et son premier cours. Et pour couronner le tout, il commençait la journée avec un double cours de troisième année réunissant Griffindor et Slytherin.

Heureusement, la veille pendant la courte réunion de pré-rentrée, Rusard avait signalé qu'il y avait sans doute un épouvantard dans l'une des armoires de la salle des professeurs.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de nous en débarrasser ?, avait lancé ironiquement Snape.

-Bien sûr, avait répondu Lupin, avec un doux sourire. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus pédagogique de laisser faire les troisièmes années, d'abord. Après tout c'est dans leur programme.

-Je trouve que c'est une idée fabuleuse., avait lancé Dumbeldore enthousiaste. »

La réflexion du directeur avait renfrogné encore un peu plus Snape. Remus avait bien vu le regard haineux que lui avait jeté le professeur de potion. Il lui en voulait sans doute encore beaucoup de la blague stupide, mais qui plus est dangereuse que Sirius lui avait faite, il y a plus de quinze ans.

Remus sortit de ses pensées et se décida à rejoindre ses élèves qui devaient l'attendre devant leur salle de classe. Il parcourut de sa démarche calme les quelques couloirs qui le séparer de ses étudiants. Arrivé devant le groupe, il remarqua son neveu qui discutait avec ses deux amis, en échangeant des regards haineux avec un groupe de Slytherin, avec à leur tête...Draco Malfoy.

Il eut un petit rire de gorge en se souvenant de la panique de Draco, la veille lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il chahutait Harry devant un professeur, même qui il avait vu le regard méprisant du jeune Malfoy sur lui.

Mais Remus avait apprit à faire fi du mépris des autres grâce à ses amis. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux ennemis, et sourit légèrement. Tant de haine si jeune. Quoi que James et Snape s'étaient plus haïs encore et plus tôt.

Il invita ses élèves à le suivre. Il entendait les chuchotements des jeunes derrière lui et leur lança un grand sourire avant de les faire entrer dans la salle des profs.

Remus eut la surprise de voir Severus assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient la salle des profs. Il lui adressa un petit sourire que son ancien condisciple ne lui rendit pas, avant de faire passer les élèves devant lui.

« Ne fermez pas la porte, Lupin. Je préfère ne pas voir ça., dit le maître de Potion en avançant vers la porte. On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire. »

Remus perçut le malaise du fils de Alice et Franck. Severus n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il faisait payer aux enfants de ceux qui l'avaient chahutés, les railleries de son adolescence. Il haussa un sourcil étonné et lança.

« J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille. »

Le loup-garou esquissa l'un de ses petits sourires dont il avait toujours eu le secret, lorsqu'il voulait remettre quelqu'un à sa place ou s'en moquer sans en avoir l'air. Il vit le rougissement de Neville s'accentuer. Remus lui sourit. Il voulait que l'adolescent soit à l'aise dans sa classe. Il savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être sur ses gardes de peur de se faire remarquer. Mais là, il voulait que Neville prenne confiance en lui. Il avait entendu ses collègues parler des difficultés de l'adolescent et son ancienne directrice ne lui avait pas caché que c'était en potions que ses lacunes étaient les plus grandes, et que le comportement de Snape ne faisait qu'aggraver la chose. L'attitude de son ancien camarade de classe acheva de convaincre Remus. Il voulait donner sa chance à Neville comme Albus avait donné sa chance à un jeune loup-garou, il y avait si longtemps.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal vit son collègue quitter la salle avec une moue méprisante sur le visage et se tourna pour prêter attention à son jeune élève qui était rouge tomate. Il fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre vers le fond de la salle et lorsque tous ceux-ci sursautèrent face aux tremblements qui agitèrent la penderie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il doucement. Il y a un épouvantard là dedans. » Il jeta un regard sur ses élèves apeurés avant de se lancer dans l'explication qui devait illustrer son cours. « Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Les armoires, les penderies , les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers…Un jour, j'en ai vu qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est : « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? »

A peine avait-il fini de poser sa question qu'il vit la main de Hermione se lever. Il laissa la jeune fille s'exprimer avant d'approuver la pertinence de son élève. Il reprit le fil de sa leçon :

« Ainsi donc l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peut à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserais sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fait le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. » Il regarda un instant autour de lui et ne résista pas à l'envie d'interroger son neveu. « Pouvez-vous me dire lequel Harry ? »

Il vit bien que le tout jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de la véritable réponse mais c'était le fils de James, qui avait toujours décroché d'excellents résultats sans en foutre une pendant les cours. Il écouta la réponse du garçon peu sûr de lui - et certains osaient dire qu'il était arrogant. Ils n'avaient pas connu James dans sa pire période. Il le félicita pour la pertinence de sa réponse et reprit l'explication en évoquant les déboires des épouvantards qu'il avait dû chassé.

« Un jour, précisa-t-il, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. » Un tout petit sourire, presque imperceptible, naquit sur ses lèvres à ses souvenirs. « Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. »

Un léger rire parcourut la classe. Il poursuivit sa leçon, en leur expliquant le principe du Ridikkulus

« C'est là que vous intervenez Neville. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous effraie le plus ? »

Un borborygme, que ses camarades de classes ne comprirent pas, lui répondit. Il esquissa un autre de ses sourire timide dont il avait le secret et, un brin sadique tout de même, Lupin redemande tout joyeux :

« Pardon Neville je n'ai pas entendu.

-Le professeur Snape.

-Le professeur Snape ?, répéta Remus, alors que la classe éclatait de rire et que Neville esquissait un sourire d'excuse. Il fait peur à beaucoup de monde. »

Un autre éclat de rire retentit à cette phrase.

« Vous vivez avec votre grand-mère je crois ?, interrogea Remus.

-Oui mais je ne voudrais pas que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect.

-Non, non vous ne m'avez pas compris. Voilà ce que je voudrais que vous fassiez. »

Le professeur se pencha vers son élève et lui murmura (1) :

« Lorsque l'épouvantard sortira du placard, il prendra automatiquement l'apparence qu professeur Snape. Vous imaginerez les vêtements de votre grand-mère juste avant de prononcer la formule. »

Neville lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et le prévient qu'il ouvrait la porte de le penderie.

L'épouvantard qui en sortit avait l'apparence du professeur Snape. Neville paniqua un instant et cria d'une petite voix aiguë : « Ridikkulus ! »

Et l'épouvantard-Snape se retrouva une robe verte, ornée de dentelle, d'un chapeau surmonté d'un vautour et doté d'un grand sac à main. Un grand éclat de rire affecta l'ensemble de la classe, y compris Remus qui bien que s'en voulant un peu – mais seulement un peu et il fallait le dire très vite – de jouer un tour aussi pendable à son ancien camarade de classe. Comme quoi Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

« Parvati, lança Remus toujours joyeux et absolument pas repentant. A vous ! »

Et les élèves commencèrent à se succéder sous l'œil vigilant de leur enseignant.

Remus regardait ses étudiants, s'amusaient des peurs des uns et des autres, rire à chaque fois que l'épouvantard s'étalait sur le sol. Il porta son regard sur Harry, qui discutait avec Ron Weasley. Il semblait que l'amitié qui liait les deux jeunes, ressemblait un peu à celle qui avait liée James et Sirius. Comme son père et son parrain, Harry avait rencontré Ron le jour de la rentrée des classe, deux ans plutôt. Bon ils faisaient moins d'âneries que Prongs et Padfoot – enfin d'un certain point de vue – mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Là où Harry et Ron s'étaient immédiatement entendu, il avait fallu un peu plus de temps aux chefs des Maraudeurs pour s'apprivoiser.

En faite, un demi-seconde de plus, avec l'humour acide du jeune Black. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, de cette première rencontre entre eux trois. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, Remus eut un petit sourire en replongeant dans son passé.

« Toute ma famille a été à Slytherin !, fit une voix comme venue d'outre-tombe.

-Merde. Moi qui croyais que tu étais un mec bien., répondit une autre voix dans l'esprit de Remus.

-Mais qui sait j'arriverais peut-être à faire faillir la tradition. »

Il y avait eu un éclat de rire de la part des deux futurs frères et deux perles gris argent avait plongé dans le regard doré du garçon discret qui était dans le coin droit du compartiment, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Un truc étrange était passé à ce moment là entre les deux regards opposés. Quelque chose que Remus n'avait pas compris. Mais avec le recul, il se demandait tout simplement s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sirius à cet instant, comme James et Lily.

Bien que perdu dans ses souvenirs, il voyait Harry réfléchir, à la forme qu'il donnerait à l'épouvantard. Il vit le petit sourire, un brin sadique de son neveu, parfaite réplique de celui que pouvaient parfois avoir ses parents.

« Pas Voldemort, Harry !, pensa le professeur de Défense. Tu ne vas pas me terroriser la classe en faisant apparaître Voldemort. »

Puis il vit l'adolescent froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête comme s'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Puis il releva la tête, avec un autre petit sourire aux lèvres et une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Lily ! », souffla inconsciemment Remus. Puis une idée le frappa aussitôt.

« Pas ça Harry ! Pas un détraqueur ! Mais il est aussi con que son père, ce gosse, pesta Remus, intérieurement.

« Ici., hurla-t-il à l'intention de l'épouvantard qui s'approchait dangereusement de Harry.

L'épouvantard prit la forme qu'il avait toujours pris pour Remus celle de son pire cauchemar : Une belle sphère argentée. Cette foutue pleine lune qui lui gâchait la vie depuis presque vingt ans. Une voix spectrale chuchota à son oreille :

« C'est juste un ballon à dégonfler ! ».

Il se concentra sur la sphère et jeta « Ridikkulus ! »

La pleine lune se transforma en ballon qui se dégonfla instantanément avant que Remus ne le renvoie dans la penderie.

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. », lança Remus à voix haute, apparemment indifférent à la déception de ses élèves. « Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

Il savait que Harry lui en voulait mais il voulait savoir pourquoi son neveu avait réagit de cette façon face au détraqueur. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il était plus affecté que ses camarades. Aussi affecté qu'un adulte qui avait vécu des choses horribles. Comme s'il était plus sensible que les autres aux détraqueurs.

La question turlupinait Remus depuis le Poudlard Express et il n'aimait pas ne pas trouver les réponses à ses questions.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBR LSBRLSBRLSBRLSB RLSBRL

L'absence de bruit dans les couloirs du château ramena Remus à la réalité. Les élèves avaient dû enfin quitter l'école pour leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Enfin ! Il y avait maintenant deux mois qu'il était à l'école de sorcellerie et c'était sa deuxième pleine lune…et comme toujours à ce moment là , il supportait mal le bruit incessant des élèves. C'est pour cela qu'il s'isolait toujours les deux jours qui précédaient la pleine lune.

Plus par habitude que par besoin, il se tourna vers le calendrier et ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur la petite sphère argentée qui tournait doucement annonçant que l'astre nocturne serait plein ce soir. Puis lentement, très lentement, une autre information pénétra son cerveau embrumé par sa prochaine transformation. On était le 31 octobre. Le 31 octobre ! Et Harry était seul car il ne pouvait pas quitter l'école sans cette foutue autorisation que ses fichus moldus lui avaient refusé.

Remus n'avait jamais apprécié la sœur et le beau-frère de Lily. Dès la première rencontre, il avait sentit que Pétunia et Vernon étaient effrayés et jaloux de la « différence » de Lily et leur mépris pour le monde des sorciers n'avait d'égal que dans le dégoût des Sangs-Purs pour les Moldus. Il se rappelait cette première rencontre avec la famille de sa camarade de classe. Bien sûr, il avait déjà aperçut les parents de sa condisciple, sur la voie 9 ¾ et la jeune fille les avait présentés au début de leur septième année.

Lily était l'exacte mélange de ses parents. De son père dont elle avait hérité les cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux si verts qu'il avait quelque chose de si féminin dans le visage de monsieur Evans, comme chez son petit-fils. De sa mère, la préfète en chef des Griffons avait hérité son visage à la beauté quasi irréelle, jusqu'à ce petit sourire qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle savait quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait immédiatement apprécier les époux Evans, qui l'avaient accueilli avec un grand sourire. Ils n'avaient même été étonnés lorsque Lily lui avait demandé comment s'était passé la dernière pleine lune. Ils avaient même échangé un sourire encore plus grand dans le dos de leur fille, lorsque celle-ci avait fait la grimace lorsqu'il avait annoncé que non et que Sirius et James étaient passés le voir.

Il revivait cette conversation et éprouva de nouveau cette impression de paix et de plénitude, qu'il éprouvait souvent lorsqu'il était avec Lily, mais bien plus fort. Il avait croisé les yeux de la mère de son amie et celle-ci l'avait regardé intensément comme si elle cherchait à lire son âme.

Il avait éprouvé la même sensation lorsque presque deux ans plus tard, il les avait rencontrés de nouveau lors de la soirée de fiançailles de James et Lily. C'est à cette occasion d'ailleurs qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la sœur et le beau-frère de son amie.

Elle, grande, maigre à l'aspect chevalin. Lui, trapu, replet, une sorte de Wormtail sans la bonhomie de leur ami. Sirius l'avait même surnommé le cachalot et encore c'était l'un des termes les plus édulcorés qu'il avait utilisé.

Bien sûr, aucun des proches amis de James ne s'était attendu à être accueillis à bras ouverts, par les époux Dursley. Prongs s'était fait un plaisir de leur parler de sa future belle-sœur

« Encore que belle, tu peux l'oublier tout de suite. », avait plaisanté James.

Par la suite, la désaffection du chef des Maraudeurs pour sa belle-sœur n'avait pas faibli et même s'il se taisait par amour pour Lily, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le soir des fiançailles des parents de Harry, James les avait accueillis lui et Sirius à grand renfort d'embrassades. Tout comme les parents de Lily. Diane Evans avait serré Remus dans ses bras, en demandant, à l'étonnement de l'animagus si leur installation était enfin terminée et si la dernière pleine lune n'avait pas été trop pénible pour Remus. Au contact de la mère de sa meilleure amie, le lycanthrope avait encore éprouvé ce sentiment de paix profonde.

La soirée s'était légèrement dégradée lorsqu'ils avaient salué Pétunia et Vernon, qui s'étaient contentés de les toiser de la tête au pied. Le jeune loup avait l'habitude de tels comportements même s'ils étaient toujours extrêmement vexant. Mais Sirius ne les avaient pas tolérés en particulier lorsqu'ils étaient dirigés vers son compagnon. Il s'était fait un plaisir de choquer encore plus les Dursley en esquissant devant eux l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Remus. Sans jamais verser dans l'outrageant par respect pour les futurs époux et leur famille, qui les avaient si bien accueillis. Et la cérémonie avait confirmé son opinion sur les tuteurs de Harry.

La dernière rencontre avec les Dursley avait failli tourner au cauchemar. C'était quelques jours après la mort de Prongs et de Lil's et l'arrestation de Padfoot. Ils n'avaient même pas voulu donner des nouvelles de Harry à Remus. Et Dumbeldore avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer les esprit échauffés par les récents et tragiques évènements.

Un sourire triste orna les lèvres de Remus alors qu'il traversait son bureau pour trouver « le petit prince » comme l'avait baptisé les Maraudeurs. Il l'avait senti près de ses appartements, au moins il n'aurait pas loin à aller. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba presque nez à nez avec Harry

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là , demanda de son ton le plus détaché le professeur Lupin. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-A Pré-au-Lard

-Ah...Entrez donc, je viens de recevoir un strangulot pour le prochain cours.

-Un quoi ? », lui lança Harry complètement paumé.

« Petit Prince, tu ressembles encore plus à ton père avec cet air ahuri. », pensa le loup-garou, en dissimulant un sourire.

« C'est un démon des eaux, reprit-il en contemplant

-Une tasse de thé ? J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

-Je veux bien.

-Asseyez-vous. Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets mais je crois savoir que vous commencez à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé., lui lança-t-il, l'air rieur.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?

-Non »

Remus vit le fils de ses amis s'abîmer dans une profonde réflexion, comme si quelque chose en rapport avec les prédictions désastreuses de Trelawney le perturbait tout de même.

« Professeur, je voulais vous demander …

- Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas laissé affronter l'épouvantard. Je pensais que c'était évident. J'imagine qu'il aurait pris de la forme de Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas risquer l'hystérie générale, répondit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

-J'ai pensé à Voldemort, au départ et je me suis souvenu de la nuit dans le train ...et du détraqueur.

-Oh je vois !Donc ce dont vous avez le plus peur c'est de la peur elle-même. C'est une preuve de sagesse.

-Avant que je m'évanouisse. J'ai entendu quelque chose. Une femme qui criait.

-Les détraqueurs nous obligent à revivre les choses les plus horribles de notre passé., murmura Remus avec tristesse.

-Je crois que c'était ma mère. La nuit où elle est morte. »

Remus se crispa. L'espace d'un instant, il revit devant ses yeux, les corps de James et de Lily et la voix des Aurors qui lui demandaient s'il savait quoique ce soit sur cette nuit. Il inspira profondément;

« Dès que je vous ai vu, je vous ai reconnu. », sourit Remus. Il vit le triste sourire de son neveu et le détrompa aussitôt sans pour autant lui dire la vérité. Il ne savait pas si Harry était prêt à l'entendre, surtout de la bouche d'un parfait inconnu.

« Pas à votre cicatrice, mais à vos yeux. Ce sont ceux de votre mère, Lily. »

Harry eut un léger mouvement de stupeur. Son professeur sourit de son étonnement.

« Oui, je l'ai bien connu., expliqua-t-il, en regardant l'adolescent dans les yeux. « Elle m'a soutenu quand beaucoup me tournaient le dos. C'était une sorcière extraordinairement douée et une femme d'une bonté hors du commun. Elle savait voir la beauté chez les autres. »

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se souvenait des attentions de Lily après chaque pleine lune, avant même qu'il ne se décide à lui dire la vérité. Comme si elle avait toujours su. Elle ne l'avait jamais juger. Pas plus que James, Sirius et Peter.

« Même, continua-t-il, avec un sourire triste et nostalgique, et peut-être plus encore, chez ceux qui ne la voyait pas en eux. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Il avait redouté cette première vraie conversation avec Harry. Il avait essayé de l'imaginer cent fois. Il avait essayé d'imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait à parler du passé. Mais finalement, même si la tristesse était là, la douleur n'était que diffuse. Il voyait le petit sourire de Harry, heureux qu'on lui parle de ses parents, sans mentionné la lutte contre Voldemort.

Remus avait bien jugé la situation. Harry n'avait jamais posé de question sur ses parents, pas parce qu'il s'en fichait, mais bien parce que tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était le fils des héros James et Lily Potter et qu'il était le Survivant. Alors qu'il ne voulait être que Harry, fils de James et de Lily.

« Quand à votre père, James, continua Remus, heureux de donner des informations à Harry sur qui étaient ses parents en réalité il avait un certain don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Un don qu'il vous aurait transmis, dit-on. »

« Vous leur ressemblez sans le savoir. Avec le temps vous comprendrez à quel point. »

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, faisant sursauter Harry. Remus sourit légèrement. Il savait pertinemment qui venait le voir à cette heure où le soleil automnal commençait doucement à décliner. Connaissant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face et l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu ne manquerait pas de piquant.

« Entrez. », dit Lupin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Snape qui entra un gobelet à la main d'où s'élevait une légère fumée. Le maître de potion s'immobilisa en voyant le fils de son ennemi d'enfance, qui tenait compagnie à son oncle adoptif dont il ignorait l'existence.

« Ah Severus, dit le loup-garou toujours en souriant. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau. «

Le regard de Snape allait de l'adolescent à son collègue qui l'informa qu'il montrait son strangulot à Harry. Les deux adultes échangèrent quelques paroles aimables, avant que Snape ne quitte la salle en disant à Remus de boire au plus vite sa potion.

Pendant cet échange, Remus gardait toujours un œil sur son neveu qui considérait le gobelet intrigué. Son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres, il porta le verre à ses lèvres en se demandant quelle tête ferait le jeune s'il lui annonçait de but en blanc qu'il était un loup-garou. Serait-il effrayé ou dégoûté ? Quoique l'on parlait du fils de James et de Lily et comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, Harry ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents.

Il se contenterait peut-être d'hausser les épaules et continuerait à lui parler du strangulot ou de Snape. Il sentait que son neveu ne voulait pas qu'il boive cette potion. Il n'appréciait pas plus Snape que James. Ça avait du être instinctif. Mais à l'inverse de son père, Harry devait plus ressentir la haine de Snape à l'encontre de Prongs et se défendait de la façon dont il pouvait.

« Le professeur Snape s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie noire. », lança négligemment le petit brun.

-Vraiment., répondit Remus en cherchant à savoir où Harry voulait en venir avec cette déclaration.

-Il y a des gens qui disent qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal. »

Le loup-garou vida sa coup pour dissimulait un sourire. Ainsi Harry soupçonnait Snape de vouloir le tuer et voulait le prévenir du danger, voire même le protéger. Un vrai Gryffondor et un vrai Potter. Il avala la dernière goutte de tue-loup, avec un grimace. Il n'aimait décidément pas le goût de cette potion. Mais au moins ça pouvait prouver à Harry qu'il faisait confiance à Snape.

« Répugnant », dit-il.

Il regarda l'adolescent qui semblait quelque peu perplexe face à son manque de réaction.

« Harry, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet. »

Quelques heures plus tard, la tête appuyé contre le montant de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit qui tombait, Remus repensa au regard septique du jeune Potter sur le verre et au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé à découvrir le fils de ses amis. Il soupira en pensant à ce qui aurait pu être si…

« Bon mon vieux Remus, se dit le plus sage des Maraudeurs. Il est temps pour toi d'enfermer le monstre. »

Quelque chose lui effleura les narines, alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre. Une odeur qui réveillait des souvenirs anciens. Mais le vent changea et Remus crut avoir rêvé.

Fin

Un de plus. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus important de l'histoire mais je voulais retracer le premier échange entre Remus et Harry. Et le premier cours de Moony, montrant qu'il n'est pas si gentil. J'aime les Moony un peu pervers.

Bon, le cinq est en route et … non je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise.

A très bientôt.

PS : j'ai fait une boulette, j'ai envoyé un chapitre non relu et donc non corrigé. Honte sur moi ! Voilà la version corrigée ( j'espère que je n'ai pas laisser de fautes, murmura une Thanaerigan, dépitée d'avoir fait une imbécillité pareille. ! )


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous présente toutes mes excuses, pour avoir mis 6 mois à revenir et à répondre aussi à vos reviews. Mais j'ai eu dans l'ordre : une panne d'inspiration – une grosse panne d'inspiration – un soucis d'ordinateur et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de travail – j'ai enfin un temps à peu près plein youpi ! Oui je sais tout le monde s'en fout, mais moi ça me laisse moins de temps pour écrire.

Bon passons sur le pourquoi et le comment et entrons dans le vif du sujet :

Primo les reviews :

Breizeuz : je vois même pas pourquoi je te remercie t'as mis trois semaines avant d'aller lire les nouveaux chapitres, alors que tu les as presque en exclusivité. Mais bon mais je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Rosa020 : Merci ma belle pour ta review et merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition, je vous présente ma bêta en chef.

Loulou2a : Ravie que le principe des flash back t'aies plu. Espérant que la suite te plaise autant.

NesrineArsèneBalthazarAnémone : Je suis contente que le petit quotidien de Remus t'aie plus, je dois avoue que je me suis longtemps tâter avant d'envoyer ce chapitre qui me semblait particulièrement neuneu.

Secundo : A vous de jouer :

Je lance un appel à tous ceux qui viennent me lire qu'ils laissent ou pas des reviews. Les chapitres 6 et 7 sont écrits, le 8 est en court de rédaction et le 9 est structuré.

Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Parce que maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Je lance un petit sondage. Vous avez jusqu'au 31 octobre pour y répondre.

A quoi consiste ce sondage ? C'est très simple. J'ai trois possibilités pour continuer et finir cette fic. Je vous demande donc de voter :

Option 1 : je suis le cours de l'histoire de Sirius et Remus telle qu'elle est écrite dans Harry Potter et je fais donc mourir Sirius et je mets Remus avec Tonks.

Option 2 : je transforme l'histoire dès à présent, avec le risque d'un très gros UA.

Option 3 : je suis le cours de l'histoire avec une fin à ma sauce.

Personnellement, je penchais plus pour l'option 3, d'autant que j'ai une fic en rédaction - petit travail de vacances - et que ça pourrait être un très beau petit chapitre, aux quels s'ajoute deux-trois autres petites idées. Mais rien de très concret.

Enfin, voilà vous avez les clés en mains. Vous avez donc jusqu'au 31 octobre 2010 pour décider.

Tertio : Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de voter, même ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de laisser de reviews. Souvenez vous taper 1,2 ou 3.

Au Conditionnel

Chapitre 5 : L'attaque

Le chien s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'un des plus célèbres villages sorciers d'Angleterre ; Pré-au-Lard. Il parcourut rapidement le village du regard, espérant que personne ne remarquerait le clébard pouilleux qu'il était devenu. Il sentit la présence des horreurs d'Azkaban, mais ne s'en soucia que peu. Il était arrivé à destination ! Poudlard était à quelques pas de là et Harry était à l'abri entre ses murs. Du moins, il l'espérait.

L'animagus secoua la tête et commença à s'avancer dans le village. Il croisa un homme qui le regarda bizarrement. Prudemment, conscient du regard de l'homme sur lui, il continua sa progression. Mais une morsure de puce l'arrêta. Il s'assit sur ses postérieurs et se gratta derrière l'oreille gauche.

« Foutues puces !, pensa-t-il en essayant de déloger le parasite de sa cachette. Et tu voulais, Prongs que je passe ma vie sous cette forme. T'avais vraiment le cerveau dérangé, Frangin ! »

Il regarda l'homme et perçut son soulagement.

« Tiens, encore un qui croit avoir croisé le Sinistros. »

Un large sourire étira ses babines, moqueusement. Les gens étaient tellement influençables et superstitieux. Un avantage pour lui.

Il reprit sa marche dans le but premier de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Plusieurs choix se posaient à lui : chez Rosemerta, Chez Pieddodu (« Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk ! ») ou enfin la Tête du Sanglier.

Sirius penchait plutôt pour la taverne tenue par le frère de Dumbeldore. Certes, la propreté des lieux laissait à désirer mais c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait comploter sans être entendu par tout le monde... Et puis, dans ses souvenirs Abelforth Dumbeldore avait des réserves de nourriture des plus savoureuses... quand on savait où les trouver.

Padfoot se dirigea donc vers l'établissement de son choix. Il le contourna et une fois devant la basse porte de la cave, il descendit lentement vers les poubelles qui étaient devant la dite porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et le patron de la Tête du Sanglier, Abelforth Dumbeldore, apparut par l'ouverture. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul auquel répondit celui du chien. Le tavernier observa un instant l'immense chien noir aux yeux argentés qui se trouvait devant lui – c'est fou ce qu'il était impressionnant - et lui jeta :

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le clébar ? »

Il regard les yeux du chien alla des poubelles à lui avant de repartir vers le conteneur à ordures, d'un air désespéré.

« On dirait bien que tu cherches à casser la croûte ! C'est pas l'aide aux petits sorciers pauvres ici. On fait pas dans la charité. »

Padfoot lança un regard encore plus misérable, à son interlocuteur. Le coup des puppies eyes était encore plus réaliste lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'tu crois, le cabot, que j'ai que ça à faire de te nourrir ? »

L'énorme molosse noir décharné par des jours sans nourriture, gémit doucement, avant de lancer un jappement déchirant dans le but d'émouvoir le vieil homme.

« Bon ok le cabot. J'te file à béqueter. Et pas mes poubelles…, menaça-t-il en voyant le chien approcher les déchets. Reste là ! Je reviens avec un truc bien meilleur. »

Le frère du directeur de Poudlard disparu à l'intérieur de sa cave, pendant que Padfoot s'asseyait près des marches et non loin des poubelles au cas où le sorcier ne reviendrait pas. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Abelforth réapparut avec un morceau de viande, enveloppé dans un torchon dans la main gauche et une gamelle d'eau dans la droite.

« Tiens le cabot ! V'là de la bonne bouffe. Dis-moi t'es loin d'être con comme chien. Tu comprends à peu près tout ce qu'on te dit. »

Pendant quelques minutes, le tavernier ne dit rien se contentant de regarder le chien dévorer ce qu'il venait de lui apporter.

« Bon c'est pas que je t'aime pas le cabot. Mais aujourd'hui c'est « week-end de sortie à Pré-au-lard » pour les monstres que mon frère essaie d'éduquer. Alors j'ai pas le temps de me tourner les pouces. »

Abelforth Dumbeldore se dirigea vers sa cave avant de se retourner et de lancer :

« Et ne viens pas fouiller dans mes poubelles. »

Le chien mangea encore un peu puis s'assit pour réfléchir. Aujourd'hui c'était le week-end de sortie des élèves. La petite ville sorcière allait être sous peu envahie par une horde d'élèves soucieux de la découvrir ou de la redécouvrir. L'école allait être quasiment vide jusqu'à 20 heures ce soir. Il pouvait agir dès aujourd'hui. Il se devait de trouver Peter le plus rapidement possible. Mais il devait aussi trouver ce matin, un endroit où se « loger ». Il pensait à cette caverne où ils avaient « campé » avec les maraudeurs, un soir d'hiver que la neige les avait surpris. Il traversa le village en direction de cette caverne, alors que les premiers étudiants arrivaient. Peu d'entre eux faisaient attention au clebs pouilleux qui marchaient parmi eux.

Sirius cherchait à recueillir par la même occasion quelques infos sur Harry. Alors qu'il suivait deux élèves, un mot attira son attention :

« Tu iras le voir ?

- Bien sûr ! Attend, louper un match des Gryffondors ? Tu as vu l'attrapeur qu'ils ont ? C'est le meilleur attrapeur depuis Charlie Weasley et le plus jeune depuis un siècle. T'as vu lors de son premier match, qu'il a gobé le vif d'or ou l'an dernier quand il a attrapé le vif d'Or alors qu'il avait le bras cassé ? D'après tous les professeurs, il est aussi bon que son père.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de coupes qui portent le nom de James Potter. »

En entendant le nom de son meilleur ami, Sirius tendit l'oreille. Ainsi son filleul était attrapeur, comme James avant lui. Il écouta encore les deux jeunes qui continuaient à discuter des exploits de Harry sur un balai.

Petit à petit, il se souvint de leur sélection à lui et James.

C'était une beau matin de septembre. On était en plein été indien. Le premier samedi du mois, le capitaine des Gryffondors, un certain Christopher Wood, avait organisé de nouvelles sélections pour trouver un nouveau batteur et surtout un nouvel attrapeur.

C'était le premier samedi du mois de septembre. Le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard était occupé par de nombreuses personnes dont certaines tenaient un balai à la main.

« Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux pour ces essais !, lança Christopher Wood, depuis le premier gradin de la tribune des Gryffondors. Je vous rappelle qu'aucun première année n'est autorisé à jouer au Quidditch. »

Des murmures de protestation parcoururent l'assistance, laissant de marbre le capitaine des Rouges et Ors.

« Je recrute aujourd'hui un attrapeur et un batteur. Ce ne sont pas des postes de tout repos. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je vais demander à ceux qui souhaitent prendre par aux essais de se placer à ma gauche pour les batteurs et à ma droite pour les attrapeurs. »

Il y eut un mouvement de foule mais malgré les nombreuses personnes présentes, seules six personnes postulèrent au poste de batteurs et trois à celui d'attrapeurs.

Parmi le premier groupe se trouvait Sirius et dans le second James. Remus et Peter étaient aussi présents. Pas qu'ils voulaient faire partie de l'équipe. Peter aurait bien voulu, mais il n'était pas sportif pour deux noises et sa mère qui le surprotégeait, ne souhaitait pas qu'il pratique son sport préféré. Et Peter était trop respectueux de ses parents et bien trop trouillard, pour oser aller à l'encontre de leurs décisions.

Remus, quant à lui, leur avait dit qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement le Quidditch et qu'il n'aimait pas tellement voler. Mais Sirius avait eu l'impression que son ami avait menti. Quelque chose dans les yeux ambrés avait alerté le jeune Black. Il avait vu l'éclat d'envie traverser son regard. Remus n'avait pas voulu participer aux sélections de Quidditch, pour une tout autre raison que le fait qu'il n'aimait pas voler. C'était sans doute en relation avec les brusques disparitions du jeune adolescent châtain. Foi de Sirius Black, il trouverait pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas faire de Quidditch alors qu'il en mourait d'envie, tout comme il trouverait pourquoi il disparaissait si souvent.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait le capitaine.

« On va organiser quelques essais pour voir les compétences de chacun. Ça permettra aussi de mettre les joueurs en route et de déterminer qui entrera dans l'équipe. Je vous demande de dégager le terrain si vous voulez assister aux essais. Je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas perturber le cours de ces essais. Donc pas de sifflets, pas de protestations, pas de huées et surtout PAS DE SORTS CONTRE LES JOUEURS POTENTIELS. L'usage des sorts est non seulement interdit lors des compétitions officielles, dont fait partie le tournoi des quatre maisons, mais un sort peut à tout moment toucher un des joueurs de l'équipe. Je ne tiens pas à voir la coupe nous échapper cette année parce que l'un d'entre vous, voulant favoriser un ami, aura touché l'un des joueurs titulaires. »

Un silence pesant plana sur le terrain. À première vue les anciens élèves savaient de quoi le capitaine parlait.

« Vous allez vous répartir de la façon suivante : deux batteurs et un attrapeur. On va lâcher les cognards et le vif d'or d'entraînement. Le but va être pour chaque groupe d'attraper le vif pendant que les batteurs défendront leur attrapeur. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Sur cette question purement rhétorique, Christopher lança le début des opérations et dans la demi-seconde qui suivit les futurs joueurs étaient dans les airs. James et Sirius s'étaient associés à un élève de troisième année, un certain Angus.

Pendant l'heure suivante les concurrents essayèrent de défendre leur attrapeur et d'empêcher ceux des autres groupes de repérer le vif.

Soudain, le petit brun à lunettes vit quelque chose briller du coin de l'œil. Il pivota son balai vers la gauche d'un mouvement brusque, échappant à la vigilance de ses deux gardiens, mais attirant sur lui l'attention des autres attrapeurs potentiels. Ils avaient compris que le jeune Potter avait repéré la petite sphère dorée.

Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent à sa suite, James largement en avance sur les deux autres. Les cognards commencèrent à pleuvoir en direction du deuxième année passant toujours très près de lui, il les esquivait de justesse et avec désinvolture en attendant que Sirius et Angus n'arrivent à sa hauteur pour repousser les cognards de plus en plus déchaînés.

L'attrapeur aux cheveux bruns s'approchait de peu à peu de la petite boule blonde, il commença à tendre la main vers elle, pour s'en saisir. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le cognard arriver vers lui par la droite et se tassa un peu plus sur son balai. L'autre batteur qui était à sa gauche s'éloigna suffisamment pour ajuster son tire et renvoya la balle folle vers James, qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation du vif d'or.

Remarquant l'inattention de son meilleur ami, Sirius qui s'était éloigné pour dégager l'autre globe agressif, accéléra son vol, slalomant entre les autres aspirants joueurs. Arrivé à hauteur de James, il lui lança un regard et envoya le premier cognard loin de son ami, qui accéléra encore l'allure. Il perçût l'autre engin qui arrivait sur eux, comme s'ils avaient compris que le danger venait de James, et commencèrent à le harceler. Pour défendre son frère, Sirius vrillait autour de lui, cessant juste de tourner le temps d'ajuster plus ou moins son tir. James esquivait les voltes de Sirius sans presque regarder ce que faisait son ami.

Le ballet des deux maraudeurs fascinait les spectateurs rouges et ors. Il était rare que les joueurs d'une équipe de Quidditch ne fasse pas corps au cours d'un match. Mais là, on aurait pu croire que l'attrapeur et le batteur pensaient avec le même cerveau. L'un anticipait les mouvements de l'autre, sans jamais le gêner. Soudain, James accéléra l'allure sans heurter Sirius qui continuait à écarter de son meilleur ami les balles folles. Sirius suivait la course de son ami, qui commençait à tendre le bras vers le vif d'or. Des murmures leurs parvenaient des gradins, alors que l'attrapeur potentiel se rapprochait de la bille d'or. Dans une l'ultime accélération et un dernier effort, la petite main se referma sur les ailes du vif. Les cognards cessèrent de poursuivre le petit brun à lunettes qui en profita pour atterrir à côté de son meilleur ami qui le rejoignit.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en poussant un hurlement de joie tandis que les bravos s'élevèrent des gradins.

Remus et Peter se précipitèrent vers leurs amis et les étreignirent à leur tour. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par le reste de l'équipe et du public.

« Bon je crois que la démonstration de Potter et de Black a convaincu toute notre maison, lança Christopher Wood. Mais dîtes-moi, ajouta-t-il, vous avez déjà joué ensemble ? Vous communiquez par légilimencie ? Non parce qu'on a l'impression que vous pensez ensemble, tant votre jeu est coordonné. »

Tous regardaient les deux nouveaux joueurs dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« C'est pas difficile pour eux de jouer de façon aussi coordonnée, lança Remus, mine de rien. Ils ont un cerveau pour deux.

- Je croyais que tu nous prêtais le tien. », répliqua Sirius, en donnant une bourrade dans le dos du garçon châtain, qui lui tira la langue en réponse.

Sirius et Remus avait une relation particulièrement taquine. Cette façon de répliquer ne leur était pas étrangère et amena le rire chez leurs deux amis, rapidement suivi par celui de leurs autres camarades.

C'est ce que Sirius préférait chez Remus. Malgré toute sa discrétion, sa sagesse, son calme et son contrôle, il avait la taquinerie facile et l'humour souvent mordant, mais jamais méchant.

« Black, Potter !

La voix de son capitaine le ramena à la réalité.

- Mercredi soir sur le terrain. Désolé pour les autres, mais je suis persuadé que personne ne me contredira si je dis qu'ils ont été les meilleurs. »

Tous applaudirent une fois encore les nouveaux joueurs qui, magnanimes avec leurs anciens adversaires, félicitèrent les recalés. Bas-dessus bras-dessous, les futurs Maraudeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Il arriva surpris devant l'entrée de la grotte sans s'en rendre compte. Il regarda la cavité, priant Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas effondrée. Précautionneusement, il s'approcha de la caverne et y pénétra lentement. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il regarda autour de lui. Les lieux n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis le camping improvisé qu'il y avait fait en compagnie de James et de Remus. C'était juste un peu plus sale qu'il y a quinze ans. Mais ça suffirait pour qu'il puisse dormir à l'abri. Il s'assit contre la paroi rocheuse, pour se reposer après son très long périple. Il était crevé d'avoir parcouru plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en deux jours. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux, un instant et sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité par la présence des détraqueurs.

La salle était comble. C'était l'événement de l'année dans le monde des sorciers depuis la mort de Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, était rendu le verdict du procès de celui qui avait trahi les héros qu'étaient les époux Potter : Sirius Black.

La tension était palpable dans la salle de tribunal. Les chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. A la couleur de leur robe, on pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Aurors. Ceux de l'élite qui plus est. Comme si on avait peur que le prisonnier qu'on jugeait aujourd'hui ne s'échappe. Les deux représentants des forces de l'ordre étaient suivis par quatre de leurs collègues.

Au milieu des officiers, un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau se tenait la tête basse. Lorsqu'il s'assit dans le box des accusés, on put sentir la lassitude qui l'habitait. On voyait les marques de coups sur son visage. Son œil gauche était tuméfié et sa lèvre était fendue. Le col ouvert de sa chemise laissait deviner une ecchymose qui ne devait pas être unique. Il semblait avoir été battu, mais personne ne s'en souciait dans la salle. Tous méprisaient cet homme d'à peine plus de vingt ans qu'on accusait d'avoir vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous sauf une personne qui se trouvait au troisième rang.

Le prisonnier pouvait sentir le regard doré le détailler de la tête au pied, notant au passage les multiples blessures, tout en se torturant l'esprit pour trouver des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis plus d'une semaine. Des questions aux quelles il n'avait eu aucune réponse, parce que Sirius ne voulait pas y répondre d'autant qu'il n'avait aucune preuve maintenant que Wormtail était mort. Il sentait les doutes et la perplexité dans laquelle était plongé cet homme depuis huit jours, presque neuf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Depuis presque neuf jours, Remus ne s'était pas réveillé avec la tasse de thé que Sirius lui préparait tous les matins depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, malgré les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir la veille. Depuis presque neuf jours, Sirius n'avait pu déguster les petits plats que Remus lui concoctait tous les soirs avant qu'il ne rentre du travail. Depuis presque neuf jours, il n'y avait pas eu de matin-câlin, pas de petits bisous du soir, pas la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'ils aimaient lorsqu'ils s'endormaient. Des disputes fréquentes avaient éclatés sur divers domaines : concernant le choix du gardien de James et de Lily. Sirius qui s'inquiétait de la disparition inexpliquée de Regulus. Remus qui passait de plus en plus de temps parmi les loups-garous. Sirius qui rentrait de plus en plus tard du ministère, sans donner plus d'explications que les difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans son travail. Remus qui s'enfermait dans un silence gêné et qui recevait des lettres qu'il se dépêchait de détruire sans plus d'explication. Tous les non-dits de cette dernière année avaient peu à peu miné le couple au même titre que celui de leurs amis. Il n'y avait jamais eu de querelles importantes avec des cris, des reproches depuis longtemps dépassés ou des marques de violence. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Remus de s'adonner à la colère, sauf au moment de la pleine lune. Quant à Sirius, il avait appris à dissimuler ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes depuis son enfance.

Mais si certes, il n'y avait pas eu de disputes mémorables concernant leur choix dans cette guerre stupide, le couple se querellait pour des broutilles.

Sirius se souvenait de la dernière fois où il avait eu des mots avec Remus. C'était quinze jours avant la mort de James et de Lily, à propos du linge qui aurait dû être étendu et qui avait passé la journée dans la bassine à attendre patiemment que l'un rentre de chez leurs amis et l'autre de son travail. Il y avait eu quelques haussements de ton, d'autant que la pleine lune approchait et que Remus n'était jamais aussi expansif qu'à ce moment-là. Pourtant, le soir, ils s'étaient couchés et SirIus s'était approché de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et après une minute sans bouger, Remus s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait doucement embrassé dans le cou.

C'était un pardon demandé et accordé dans un silence absolu et religieux. Puis petit à petit, le silence de la chambre avait été remplacé par le bruissement des draps, le frottements des peaux, les soupirs entre deux baisers, les gémissements dus aux caresses, les halètements de plaisirs. Comme après chaque disputes, ils avaient fait l'amour, doucement. Tendrement.

Et depuis huit nuits, plus rien. Sirius avait été mis au secret et n'avait pas demandé une seule fois à voir Remus. S'il n'avait pu protéger sa famille, il voulait à tout prix protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer à quel point Remus était proche de lui. Si les gens s'en rendait compte, c'était à Remus qu'ils s'en prendraient, alors que Albus, de son côté, avait tout fait pour protéger le lycanthrope.

Lui était un homme mort ou presque. Il ne pouvait prouver que c'était Peter, le gardien du secret des Potter. Il ne pouvait pas prouver que ce n'était pas sa baguette qui avait jeté le sort qui avait tué Peter. De toute façon, personne n'avait voulu chercher plus loin. Il avait vite compris que beaucoup de ses collègues étaient mort de peur face au pouvoir de Voldemort. Seuls quelques éléments, à l'image de Dumbeldore ou de Maugrey Fol-Œil n'avaient pas peur de parler ouvertement de leur engagement contre celui-dont-beaucoup-n'osait-prononcer-le-nom.

La mort de Voldemort les privait du jugement du Seigneur Noir. Il leur fallait un coupable. Quelqu'un sur qui dégager leur colère et lui, le fils de Sang-Pur était là. Il avait disait-on trahit les représentants, les icônes du bien.

Le silence se fit, alors que le juge pénétrait dans la salle d'audience, suivi des jurés. Tous se levèrent en signe de respect. Le magistrat prit place sur son fauteuil alors que les jurés s'installaient dans les leurs, et lança :

« Accusé, levez-vous ! »

Un rictus moqueur s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il n'y avait vraiment que des crétins ou presque au ministère. Demander à quelqu'un qui est debout de se lever… Ça se passait de commentaire !

« Sirius Orion Black, vous êtes condamné par le Magenmagot, à la prison à perpétuité pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de dix moldus innocents. Vous purgerez votre peine à la prison pour sorciers d'Azkaban, où vous serez sous la surveillance des Détraqueurs. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer avant que la sentence ne soit enregistrée par le tribunal ? »

Sirius regarda le président du tribunal droit dans les yeux avec la même insolence que le jour où il avait défié ses géniteurs avant de les quitter. Son attitude irrita le juge, comme des années plus tôt elle avait exaspérée les époux Black.

« Vous n'avez donc aucun regret, aucun remord pour ce que vous avez fait ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire : à quoi bon exprimer le moindre sentiment ? Il ne pouvait ramener James et Lily à la vie, ne pouvait continuer sa vie avec Harry et Remus, ne pouvait pas ressusciter Peter pour qu'il avoue être le traître.

Ils voulaient un bouc émissaire. Il leur en fournissait un. Et en même temps, il mettait Remus et Harry à l'abri.

Devant son silence insolent, le magistrat lança :

« Nous, juge du Magenmagot, nous déclarons l'accusé, Sirius Orion Black, coupable de meurtre et le condamnons à la prison à perpétuité. Cette sanction prend effet immédiatement et qu'elle soit notifiée au procès-verbal. Qu'il soit également notifié dans le susdit procès-verbal que tout manquement à un quelconque règlement de la prison d'Azkaban sera communiqué au ministère et que celui-ci pourra, le cas échéant, demander aux gardiens de la dite-prison d'administrer à l'accusé, la sentence dite du « baiser du Détraqueurs. »

L'annonce de la sentence déclencha un fou rire chez Sirius. Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la raison et devait plutôt finir au cinquième étage de Sainte-Mangouste, tant il y avait une note d'hystérie dans ce son. Les murmures emplissaient la salle. Le rire de Sirius, si semblable à un aboiement, courrouça le public et le président du tribunal qui se leva brutalement en lançant :

« Voulez-vous faire appliquer la sanction suprême dès à présent, Black ? »

L'animagus cessa de rire et lança d'un air hautain, presque indifférent au drame dont il était le principal acteur :

« Faîtes donc. Moi, je suis déjà mort. », ajouta-t-il dans un murmure perceptible pour une seule paire d'oreille.

« Messieurs-dames, déclara le juge aux Aurors, escortez le prisonnier jusqu'à ses quartiers. »

Les deux Aurors du milieu attrapèrent les bras de Sirius, alors que ce dernier se tournait légèrement vers Remus, pour croiser un dernière fois le regard doré de son amant. A peine leurs yeux s'étaient-ils croisés que grâce à l'autorisation spéciale du tribunal, les officiers transplanaient avec leur détenu. La dernière vision de l'aîné des Black fut celle de la salle se vidant rapidement laissant un homme – son homme – anéanti et seul avec ses questions sans réponse, assis, un peu perdu, au troisième rang.

La minute suivante, il était dans la cour d'honneur d'Azkaban et soudain un grand froid l'envahit. Il était au beau milieu de nulle part, au milieu des pires horreurs de la création et l'espace d'un instant, les pires de ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut.

« Merlin, merci ! », chuchota-t-il, en voyant qu'il était toujours dans la caverne.

Sa voix était rauque. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à voix haute que la sienne était cassée. Il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Il se leva péniblement, engourdi par la position inconfortable qu'il avait prise pour dormir. Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la grotte et regarda le soleil. Au jugé, il devait être aux environs de dix-sept heures. Il était temps pour lui de partir, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Sous la forme de Padfoot, il avança le plus discrètement possible vers la cabane hurlante. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines de fois, au cours de ses études. De là, il pourrait remonter jusqu'au saule-cogneur.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le canidé stoppa devant la vieille demeure décrépie, qu'était toujours la cabane hurlante. Il regarda cette demeure qui avait été le lieu de tant de souvenirs et de tant de joies à l'époque de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Cet endroit qui jusqu'à présent avait vu le meilleur de Sirius Black, s'apprêtait à voir le pire côté de l'animagus. Le Sirius Black qui ne pouvait pas pardonner, qui ne voulait pas pardonner, qui voulait se venger et qui sans doute allait commettre ce meurtre pour lequel on l'avait enfermé dans cet enfer qu'était Azkaban et enfin tuer Peter Pettigrow qui les avait tous trahis.

Il détacha son regard de la porte d'entrée de la maison et la contourna pour arriver devant la porte de derrière sur laquelle il y avait une petite trappe permettant l'accès à la cave. Il se faufila dans les entrailles de la maison et arriva jusqu'au tunnel qui le mènerait au Saule-Congneur. Il longea le tunnel jusqu'à apercevoir les racines de l'arbre ainsi qu'une très légère lueur qui filtrait entre elles. Tant bien que mal, il remonta la petite pente qui menait à la sortie. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait être très rapide une fois à l'air libre pour échapper aux branches furieuses. Il arriva juste à la sortie, inspira un bon coup avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur, en priant Merlin and Co d'avoir encore ses réflexes d'autrefois.

Il avait à peine mis le museau dehors qu'une branche siffla à ses oreilles. Sirius fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Débuta alors une course entre l'animagus et l'arbre furibond mais après quelques minutes, le canidé sortit vainqueur de l'affrontement. Il se précipita vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite où il se coucha quelques instants le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à récupérer son souffle, aujourd'hui.

Il finit par se relever et reprit sa route vers le collège, le plus discrètement possible. Alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes de l'école, Sirius se figea. Deux grandes reproductions de son avis de recherche y étaient placardées, sans doute pour qu'elles ne s'ouvrent pas à son approche. Restait à découvrir s'il pourrait y pénétrer sous la forme de Padfoot. Craintivement, il s'approcha du battant en bois, sur lequel il poussa avec ses antérieurs. Il le pivota juste assez pour lui permettre de se faufiler à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il regarda un instant autour de lui. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'il les avait quitté. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait franchi ces portes, il y avait plus de vingt ans. Il venait de rencontrer James, avait eu son premier accrochage avec Snape et Lily et avait retrouvé le doux regard doré qu'il avait croisé plus tôt, à la gare, tel qu'il l'avait espéré.

Un miaulement agressif coupa court à sa rêverie et le paralysa un instant. L'immense chien noir tourna la tête et découvrit l'origine de cette agression C'était une boule de poils orange et hirsute, montée sur quatre pattes arquées de façon étrange.

Padfoot eut un mouvement de recul. Ça ne pouvait pas être un chat que cette chose !

Il s'approcha de la boule de poil ébouriffée qu'il renifla.

Il ne sentait aucun danger de la part de cette chose hirsute. De la curiosité, une pointe de peur et d'agressivité mais pas de réel danger.

« Au moins de ce n'est pas l'horreur qui servait de chat à Rusard ! », pensa Padfoot.

A son tour, le chat s'approcha et considéra avec attention son ennemi naturel qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir le moindre mal.

Il avait appris au cours de ses recherches pour devenir animagus, que sous sa forme animale, il pouvait communiquer avec les autres animagus ainsi que les autres animaux. Mais cela prenait du temps et nécessitait beaucoup de confiance entre les deux êtres vivants. Il avait testé cette faculté à communiquer avec ses amis, mais jamais avec d'autres animaux. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait communiquer avec ce chat et à l'instant, il s'en foutait.

Il devait trouver Peter et pour cela il devait monter jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

Sirius se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait l'un des passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts deux décennies auparavant avec ses amis pour circuler dans l'école.

Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait le tableau qui menait au dortoir des Gryffondors, toujours sous l'apparence de Padfoot. Il avança jusqu'au recoin le plus proche de la porte quand il constata que le chat carotte le suivait toujours. Il vit que le chat tenait entre ses crocs un fin morceau de bois. Une baguette.

Sirius se métamorphose et sans être surpris le chat posa au pied de l'humain qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux, la baguette magique. Sirius le regarda, étonné. Mais c'était quoi, ce chat ? Toujours en observant le félin, l'animagus se pencha et ramassa la baguette qu'il lui avait apportée. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi ça pourrait lui servir mais bon au moins maintenant il avait de quoi se défendre en cas d'agression. Mais à qui donc pouvait appartenir cette baguette ?

Au final, il s'en foutait royalement. Il avait au moins de quoi se défendre si on l'attaquait.

Il s'approcha d'un sombre recoin juste avant les dortoirs des Gryffondors et reprit sa forme humaine, pour se présenter à la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des rouges et ors.

Il avança jusqu'au portrait et dit :

« Très cher madame, une femme d'une telle beauté pourrait-elle exaucer le souhait d'un humble mortel ? »

Le portrait de la grosse dame rougit.

« Jeune homme, répondit-elle, vous avez l'art de manier le compliment.

- Ce n'est en rien un art, gente dame. C'est votre beauté qui m'inspire., lança Sirius, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- Dites-moi jeune homme, quelle faveur souhaitez-vous ?

- Je souhaiterais admirer votre magnifique tour où j'ai logé lorsque j'étais étudiant à Poudlard. Avec votre autorisation, bien évidemment.

- Mais bien sûr, jeune homme. Vous savez, il est si rare de trouver des gens polis de nos jours. Les élèves de cette école se contentent de me regarder avec mépris au prétexte que je ne suis qu'un tableau. Jamais un « s'il-vous-plaît » ! Jamais un « merci » ! Et ça rentre et ça sort en courant dans la tour en vous mettant un coup de sac dans la toile et ça sort, la nuit dans les couloirs au risque de se faire attraper par Rusard et bien évidemment ça vous réveille pour rentrer à toute vitesse pour éviter la punition… »

Et bla et bla et bla... Sirius rongeait son frein. Il avait oublié à quel point le portrait pouvait être bavard et gluant à toujours se plaindre de son statut de tableau. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait amené Godric Gryffondor à mettre une telle piplette pleureuse à l'entrée de sa maison du courage.

Il savait que les jérémiades picturales allaient durer des heures s'il n'y mettait pas un terme, de la façon la plus diplomatique possible.

« Il est certes vrai qu'enfants nous sommes tous plus soucieux de conquérir notre liberté que de faire plaisir à notre entourage, lança Sirius. Mais je comprends et je compatis à l'horrible désagrément que cela doit être pour vous, my lady ! »

Il vit les joues du portrait rougir et tenta de nouveau d'entrer chez les lions.

« Ma très chère lady ! Croyez que je compatis à votre douleur d'être ainsi maltraitée par des rustauds à peine pubères et leur ingratitude, vous qui ne faîtes que votre devoir de gardienne.

- Vous êtes un galant homme.

- Je vous remercie du compliment, Ma dame. Serait-il possible d'effectuer ce pèlerinage dont je vous ai fait part à l'instant ?

- Vous souhaitez revenir sur les lieux de votre jeunesse ?

- Si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi. J'ai conservé beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette école. Et cette tour y fut ma maison. Alors, puis-je ?

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez !, s'exclama le portrait avec un léger rire joyeux.

- Je vous remercie gente dame. », répondit Sirius en s'inclinant légèrement

L'image animée commença à se mouvoir lentement pour dévoiler la porte dérobée quand soudain la femme stoppa son mouvement et lui dit :

« Mais tout d'abord, jeune homme, quel est le mot de passe ?

- Malheureusement, je l'ignore ma douce lady.

- Je suis navrée, jeune homme. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire entrer sans le mot de passe, répondit le tableau avec regret.

-Oh, très chère, lança Sirius toujours aussi charmeur. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire une toute petite exception pour une fois. Surtout pour un ancien Gryffondor. Si vous le souhaitez, pour vous montrer ma bonne foi, je vous décris toute la décoration de la salle commune et des dortoirs.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, jeune homme croyez-moi, mais j'ai des ordres et cette année, ils sont encore plus stricts que d'habitude.

- Il n'y a absolument rien qui puisse vous faire changer d'avis ? », tenta une dernière fois Sirius.

Il vit la grosse dame froncer les sourcils et comprit à l'instant qu'il avait fait une erreur. En insistant, il avait semé le doute dans l'esprit du tableau. Il le sentait mal, vraiment très mal, cet entretient. Il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée, pour entrer à tout prix dans cette putain de tour gardée par cette dragonne bornée. Si seulement il pouvait déchiqueter ce putain de tableau de merde, pour entrer et régler son compte à Peter.

Il plongea son regard argent dans les yeux du tableau. La grosse dame le regarda attentivement avant qu'une expression de pur effroi ne se peigne sur son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda la grosse dame, avec appréhension.

« Eh ben nous y voilà !, pensa Sirius avec une petite moue désabusée. Tu peux pas réfléchir avant de parler, Sirius ? »

L'animagus prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre de son sourire le plus éclatant :

« Je me présente, très chère Lady : Sirius Orion Black. Pour vous servir. », ajouta-t-il avec une petite révérence.

Le portrait prit une pâleur inquiétante. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'un tableau puisse pâlir à ce point. Le choc céda peu à peu la place à l'effroi.

« Vous n'a... vez... pas.. pas le drrroit d'être... ici, bégaya la femme. Vous ne... ne pou... pouvez pas entrer dans… dans le dortoir. »

La femme était terrorisée. Et il y avait de quoi, songea amèrement Sirius. Depuis près de douze ans, on le traitait en criminel. Aux yeux du monde, il était celui-qui-avait-trahi et non celui-qui-avait-vengé.

« Vous… êtes... un criminel. », lui asséna le portrait.

- Ah vraiment ?, rétorqua Sirius, d'un air blasé. Oui maintenant que vous le dites, je crois que c'est ce que me reprochait le juge de Magenmagot... avant de m'envoyer à Azakaban, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire à destination de son interlocutrice. Alors, puis-je entrer dans ce maudit dortoir ?

- Vous êtes fou..., tremblota la grosse dame.

- Ah ça aussi, on me l'a dit, lors de mon procès, railla Sirius. D'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas totalement tort. Alors puis-je entrer dans ce foutu dortoir ?

- Vous êtes totalement aliéné, reprit la grosse dame, faisant fi de l'interruption de l'évadé. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser entrer, sachant que vous êtes Sirius Black ?

- Et moi qui croyait que mon charme suffirait à me faire entrer..., sourit-il. Laisse-moi entrer, ordonna-t-il plus sèchement, perdant cet esprit charmeur qu'il avait depuis le début de la conversation.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Laisse-moi entrer !, répéta Sirus sur un ton menaçant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Je ne vous laisserais pas ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer sans mot de passe.

- Tu vas me laisser entrer, espèce de vieux tas de saindoux libidineux ! », explosa Sirius.

Sans qu'il puisse maîtriser ni sa colère, ni sa magie, le prisonnier d 'Azkaban se jeta presque sur le tableau dans le but de l'effrayer. Il leva la baguette qu'il tenait et d'un informulé, il métamorphosa le bâton de bois magique en un long poignard effilé. Il taillada encore et encore la toile faisant fuir la femme énorme, qui hurla de peur, attirant l'attention des autres images magiques. A chaque coup de lame, il lâchait un laisse-moi entrer de plus en plus hystérique. Il était hors de contrôle, hors de toutes pensées cohérentes pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Soudain, il sentit des griffes se planter dans ses épaules. La douleur le fit sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel il se trouvait. Il réalisa l'attention dont il était l'objet et le chat orange qui se tenait sur ses épaules, pas plus effrayé que ça de l'état de colère de l'humain.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et son regard croisa de nouveau celui du chat qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Puis il comprit le message silencieux du félin : lui, le criminel le plus recherché du monde des sorciers britanniques et accusé de vouloir la mort de Harry Potter, se trouvait au milieu de l'école où étudiait le dit Harry Potter devant des dizaine de tableaux capables de donner l'alerte à la direction et, de fait, aux autorités.

« Je crois que je suis dans la merde., chuchota Sirius au chat. Enfin, ça change pas de d'habitude. J'ai toujours été dans la merde. »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita, le félin toujours sur les épaules, vers le passage secret le plus proche. Là, il se posa un instant, se laissant glisser le long d'un mur. Il devait regagner la cabane hurlante le plus discrètement possible.

Il sentit le chat descendre doucement de ses épaules et se coucher confortablement entre ses jambes croisées.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie de plus. Hein le chat ? Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? Il vaudrait mieux que je regagne la cabane pour passer la nuit au chaud. Et merde t'es vraiment trop con Padfoot ! Maintenant on va faire comment pour retrouver cette larve de Peter. T'aurais pas une idée, toi ? »

Le chat orange releva la tête vers le prisonnier, l'air de dire « je sais déjà pas ce que tu veux, comment veux-tu que je te donne une idée pour faire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ? »

Sirius se leva pour sortir du château en empruntant les passages secrets. Mais alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers la sortie, il sentit le chat lui monter le long de la jambe puis du dos avant de se coucher sur les épaules de l'évadé.

« Bon, je suppose que mon éclat ne t'a pas impressionné plus que ça et que tu trouves que je suis un compagnon de jeux plutôt intéressant pour pouvoir rester avec moi. Ok, le chat. Tu peux venir avec moi pour un temps. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs commença à arpenter le long corridor, pour sortir de l'école sans se faire prendre. Il était hors de question pour Sirius de retourner à Azkaban, sans avoir réellement tué Peter. Après tout, autant faire de la prison pour quelque chose. Durant sa marche, Padfoot réfléchit à un moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Peter quand un souffle d'air lui caressa le visage. Enfin la sortie en espérant que les tableaux n'aient pas encore donnée l'alerte.

Le chat toujours sur les épaules, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le chat sauta de ses épaules et avança au-dehors, regardant autour de lui, avant de stopper sa progression et de se tourner vers son compagnon, l'air de dire « c'est bon tu peux te transformer. »

Il venait de se transformer quand un coup de vent lui amena une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Une odeur qui malgré les années passées à Azkaban, restait toujours dans sa mémoire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour capter cette odeur qu'il avait tant aimé sentir, des années plutôt, quand son regard tomba sur la sphère argentée qui dominait le ciel. Et un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Sans prêter attention au chat qui l'attendait, il se mit à courir en direction du saule-cogneur, avant de slalomer entre les branches pour atteindre le tunnel qu'il remonta sans s'arrêter. Une fois dans la cabane qui avait abritée tant de choses de sa vie, lorsqu'il était adolescent, il se précipita vers la chambre du premier étage, dans laquelle Remus se transformait. C'est dans cette pièce qu'il avait vue son ami pour la première fois sous sa forme de loup. C'est dans cette pièce qu'il l'avait aidé pour la première fois. C'est dans cette pièce qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant, quinze ans après avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie, c'est dans cette pièce qu'il s'effondra en larmes, réalisant que l'homme de sa vie était à quelques pas de lui, inaccessible pour lui. Et plus honteux encore, il avait profité de la pleine lune pour s'introduire à Poudlard.

« Pardon Remus. Pardon ! Pardon d'avoir fait ça ce soir. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon de t'avoir trahi une fois encore. »

Et alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le grand et fier Sirius Black continuait sa litanie d'excuses vers l'homme de sa vie, qui était si proche et si loin de lui. Alors que Sirius s'affaissait le long d'un mur, une boule de poil hirsute et orangée se lova sur ses genoux au plus près de sa poitrine.

Les yeux étranges du félin regardèrent l'animagus avec compassion et il se dit :

« Bon au moins, il y a deux choses de sures : la première c'est que Sirius Black n'est pas un assassin et la deuxième c'est qu'il est toujours amoureux de Remus Lupin. Bon, c'est pas le tout mon matou, mais tu comptes faire quoi pour réparer les erreurs du passé ? »

Il regarda l'homme s'endormir tout en réfléchissant à un plan.

Toc toc toc

On frappait sur quelque chose de bon matin et le dormeur n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Qui pouvait bien martyriser ainsi un pauvre morceau de bois ? », songea-t-il l'esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité sur le battant de la porte, sortant lentement le dormeur de l'état léthargique dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le plus doucement possible il se releva de son lit, pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs de sa transformation. La nuit avait été particulièrement pénible et le retour à son état humain l'avait plongé dans un sommeil cauchemardesque. Le loup-garou attrapa sa robe de sorcier qui se trouvait sur le valet près de son lit et commença à l'enfiler alors que les coups retentissaient une troisième fois contre le battant de sa porte.

Poussant un profond soupir, Remus Lupin alla ouvrit et trouva sur le pas de sa porte un Snape furieux qui lui hurla au visage, brandissant une baguette colérique sous son nez :

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Comment as-tu fais pour le faire entrer, Lupin, sans que personne ne le voit ? »

Le lycanthrope fixa son collègue bouche bée en se demandant si les _leviocorpus_ que lui avaient jetés les Maraudeurs n'avaient définitivement détraqué le cerveau du maître de potions.

« Calmez vous Severus !, temporisa Dumbeldore qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans la chambre de Lupin. C'était la pleine lune ce soir et vous savez pertinemment que Remus préfère s'enfermer de bonne heure à ce moment-là.

- Il a très bien pu le faire entrer plus tôt dans la journée.

- Et à quel moment Severus ? demanda Mc Gonagall qui pénétrait à son tour dans les appartements de son ancien élève qui se demandait si c'était une nouvelle blague.

« Je dois être entrain de cauchemarder, pensa Lupin. Pourquoi Snape est-il aussi en colère ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit pour que tous les profs de l'école se soient donnés rendez-vous dans ma chambre ce matin ? »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ces deux-là sont complices et l'ont toujours été. Il y a dix-sept ans comme maintenant, hurlait Snape de rage.

- Severus, Remus a reçu Harry plus tôt dans la journée et a passé la matinée avec Pomona et moi-même, coupa Albus. A quel moment voulez-vous qu'il est fait entrer Sirius dans l'école ? »

Remus Lupin regarda son directeur avec effarement. Sirius était entré dans l'école. Sirius était entré dans l'école. L'idée tournait en boucle dans la tête de Lupin. Il recula jusqu'à un fauteuil près de la cheminée, où il se laissa tomber, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

«Harry n'a rien, lança le directeur de Poudlard, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le professeur de DCFM. Tout le monde va bien. Mais Sirius est entré dans l'école.

- S'il ne l'a pas aidé il doit nécessairement savoir comment il a fait pour entrer dans une école sous surveillance et s'évaporer sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Tout le monde sait qu'ils étaient comme cul et chemise à l'école. C'était….

- Severus ça suffit, gronda Minerva McGonagall, vu le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Remus as-tu la moindre idée de la façon dont Sirius a pu entrer dans l'école ? », interrogea Dumbeldore.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Remus avait toujours le visage enfoui entre ses paumes, qui se glacèrent à la question. Bien sûr, qu'il avait une idée de la façon dont Sirius s'était introduit à Poudlard. De la même façon qu'il avait quitté Azkaban sans doute. Sous la forme de Padfoot. C'était la seule explication logique.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre a avouer à Albus que l'homme qu'il aimait était un animagus. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer à cet homme qui l'avait accepté alors que tous le rejetaient, la vérité sur ses amis. Il était lâche. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer sa traîtrise à Dumbeldore. Après tout c'était sa faute si Sirius était devenu un animagus et une part de lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à livrer Sirius alors qu'il y avait entre eux autant de questions sans réponse, tant de doutes, tant d'amour.

Il releva ses prunelles or vers son employeur et ses collègues et répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Je ne sais pas comment Sirius a fait pour entrer. »

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite prochainement dès que Rosa a fini la correction. Merlin, je suis méchante, je rejette la faute sur ma Bêta.

Biz

Thanaerigan


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde,

Commençons par une série de Merci

Merci d'être venus lire le cinquième chapitre de Au conditionnel. Je sais que j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de tristesse, mais elle se doit d'être un peu triste quand même cette histoire, si non nous serions au pays des bisounours et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'imagine les retrouvailles de deux amis et amants après tant d'années de séparation et d'épreuves.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Breizeuz qui a toujours les mauvaises avant-premières

Rosa020 qui subit un pression énorme alors qu'elle n'a pas que ça à faire.

Nanou qui m'encourage à continuer

Nalcarya qui me stresse pour avoir la suite et non tu n'auras pas la suite tout de suite, ni les OS qui sont en préparation ou en correction.

Loulou2a qui m'a pardonnée mon retard et qui n'aime pas les Flashback tristes – euh... désolée je te préviens notre petit Siry va encore souffrir un peu avant de retrouver son petit Moony

NesrineArseneBalthazarAnemone qui a beaucoup attendu la suite et qui finalement s'est régalée, avec un Snape en colère.

Yuya777 qui a appréciée les Flashback tristes mais sans sucre ajouté (j'adore l'expression ! )

A tous celles et ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews même à l'autre bout du monde (Coucou la Corée et le Canada et biensûr à tous les autres -Belgique Suisse, Uk, Allemangne etc. désolée je vous ai pas tous en tête.)

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont participé au sondage. C'est plaisant d'avoir un peu d'interactivité dans cette petite histoire et de savoir ce que vous voudriez.

Hein quoi ? Vous vous en foutez des mercis vous vous les résultats. Bon très bien. Alors suite aux résultats vous voulez … que je suive le cours de l'histoire. Hep revenez je plaisante. L'option réclamée par tout le monde c'est bien évidemment la trois vous vous en seriez doutés et moi aussi – c'est beau d'être une gryffondor ascendant serpentard -

Donc on va laisser mon petit cerveau travaillé et pendant ce temps vous vous régalez avec ce petit interlude qui montre à quel point notre canidé préféré est parfois complètement à l'ouest.

Attention interro surprise à la fin de l'histoire. BL ( ici ça signifie Bonne Lecture et pas Boy's Love ou Black-Lupin )

**Au conditionnel **

**Chapitre 6 : Animagus **

« Mais t'es complètement malade !, cria une voix

-Mais non je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir., répondit une autre

-Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête de clébard décérébré. T'avais une connerie encore plus énorme à proposer que celle-là., continua la première voix

-Tu veux pas qu'on tue mes parents., répondit innocemment la seconde.

-Non ! Sérieux mec !

-Moi toujours pourquoi ?

-Putain Sirius Black t'es le keum le plus tordu du monde.

-Mais c'est une idée géniale, James.

-Et pourquoi entre toutes les idées bizarres, tordues stupides, inconscientes, suicidaires – rayes la mention inutile – qui pouvait traverser le néant qui te sert de cerveau, c'est celle-ci que tu as choisi ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de faire des blagues aux Slytherins. »

Sirius arbora une mine à la fois piteuse et pleine de repentir, agrémentée d'un regard suppliant.

James songea un instant que Sirius ne ressemblait jamais autant à sa constellation nominale que lorsqu'il essayait de vous amadouer... à moins de se transformer réellement en chien. Ce qui ne saurait tarder vu ce qu'il lui proposait en cet instant.

« Bon, explique-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux qu'on deviennent des animagus ?, demanda James, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Mais pour aider Remus.

-Oui ça j'avais compris que c'était pour aider Remus. Mais en quoi est-ce sensé l'aider qu'on devienne des animagus ?

-Cet été, j'ai fait un petit tour dans la bibliothèque des mes parents. Et je peux te dire que des bouquins sur les loups-garous, j'en ai trouvé un paquet. »

Sirius cessa de parler pendant un instant.

« J'ai donc emprunté ces ouvrages et noter tout ce que je pouvais sur les loups-garous., fit-il en désignant un important tas de parchemins. Quand on est revenu à l'école le mois dernier, j'ai croisé mes données avec celles de l'école et j'ai découvert entre autre que si le loup était dangereux pour les humains, il était quasi inoffensif pour les animaux. Le loup a besoin de se défouler aussi. Le fait de rester enfermé dans une pièce le rend comment dire, c'est presque de la claustrophobie pour lui. Il doit laisser sortir son côté animal en se gambadant etc...Tu me suis ? Donc je me suis dit, poursuivit Sirius après un hochement de la tête de James, que si on pouvait laisser Remus sortir au moment de la pleine lune ce serait génial. Il pourrait s'ébattre et éviter de se blesser lui même. Mais il y avait un problème dans mon plan, ajouta-t-il, en voyant son ami déjà prêt à protester. Comment approcher un loup-garou transformé, sans qu'il nous attaque et comment le contrôler pour qu'on puisse le laisser dans la nature ? C'est là que j'ai pensé aux animagus. Si le loup est normal avec les animaux et pas avec les humains ce n'est pas au loup de changer mais aux êtres humains de faire en sorte de ne pas être des proies pour le loup. Donc c'est à nous de venir des animagus et pas à Remus de s'adapter à nous. Comme ça il ne se blesserait plus et donc il pourrait être mieux. Mieux vivre au quotidien, être moins fatigué. On a juré qu'on protégerait Remus. Je crois que c'est une bonne manière de faire.

-Et il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens, plus simples de l'aider., soupira James avec lassitude.

-Bah on va déjà faire ce qu'on a décidé. C'est-à-dire prendre les cours à sa place et faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas de retard les jours de la pleine lune. Même chose pour ses devoirs. On pourrait peut-être demander à Madame Pomfresh de nous montrer comment le soigner aussi ?, continua rêveusement le jeune Black.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait aussi qu'on en parle avec Dumbeldore. Après tout, il est capable de nous dire aussi quoi faire, pour qu'on puisse aider Remus au maximum., ajouta James. Mais il y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

-Bah non, sauf si tu es amoureux de Remus., lança Sirius narquois.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas trop. J'ai lu un truc sur les loups-garous et leur vie de couples mais je crois qu'on est trop jeunes pour envisager ça pour aider Remus.

-Bon expliques-moi comment on fait pour devenir animagus ?

-T'es d'accord ?, s'étonna Sirius les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Je vais pas te laisser tout seul dans cette galère. De toute façon, rien ne te fera changer d'avis donc autant que je te suive. Tu veux en parler à Peter, demanda James un peu inquiet.

Un silence plana sur la salle sur demande. Les deux amis savaient que leur dernier ami avait été le plus choqué par l'annonce de la lycanthropie de Remus.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée., finit par dire Sirius.

-Je crois pas non plus, approuva James. Bon alors comment on devient un animagus.

-Alors c'est d'après ce que j'ai compris à la fois très simple et très compliqué. Et aussi très dangereux ajouta Sirius.

-Dangereux comment ?

-Il faut beaucoup de concentration. Un calme plat si tu veux.

-Donc il faudra qu'on fasse ça dans le plus grand silence ?

-J'avais pensé squatter la salle sur demande.

-Bon continues.

-Autrefois les Anciens avaient les capacités de retrouver dit-on leur moi-animal.

-Les Anciens ? Ceux des Runes,

-Eux-mêmes ! Donc ils étaient tellement en phase avec la nature qu'ils puisaient leur magie en elle. Ils avaient la possibilité de devenir des animaux en l'occurrence de prendre la forme animale qui leur correspondait le mieux.

-Ça c'est le point numéro un ?, demanda James

-Si on veut c'est plutôt un point de départ pour comprendre ce que sont en réalité les animagus.

-C'est quoi le point numéro un alors ?

-Il semble que pour devenir des animagus il faut être à l'écoute de ce que l'on est réellement. Les Anciens parlent de moi intérieur. Et ça, personne ne peut l'expliquer, clairement. Donc c'est assez difficile à expliquer.

-Mais rassures-moi tu as bien une réponse., s'inquiéta James en cessant de prendre des notes. Tu as trouvé quelque chose au cours de tes lectures ?

-A vrai dire j'ai discuté avec McGo., avoua Sirius, un peu dépité d'avoir eu recours à un procédé si peu maraudeurien.

-Elle n'a pas trouvé ça louche ?

-Bah, je lui ai dit que pour les devoirs des vacances, j'avais lu Animaux garous, Animaux protégés et animagus : les formes animales magiques, et que je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait se transformer et ce que c'était que cet état qu'ils appellent ?

-Et elle t'a cru?

-Bah sur le coup, elle a fait la grimace et je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave si elle ne pouvait pas m'expliquer mais que j'aurais quand même voulu savoir ce que ça voulait dire trouver son moi intérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

-Que c'était normale qu'on soit intrigué par une telle expression car les sorciers n'en comprenaient le sens qu'en devenant animagus. Mais que pour faire simple c'était un peu comme la répartition avec le Choixpeau magique. »

James arqua un sourcil interrogateur, poussant Sirius à poursuivre son explication.

« Le Choixpeau nous répartit selon ce que nous sommes en réalité, d'après chacune de nos qualités. Ce n'est pas seulement les plus courageux à Gryffondor et les plus rusés à Slytherin. C'est pour ça qu'il hésite et que parfois, il préfère suivre ton opinion et pas la sienne

-Comme pour toi ?

-Comme pour moi !

-Et donc c'est quoi le moi-intérieur, naturel ou animal ?

-C'est ce que l'on est ou plutôt c'est l'assemblage que notre histoire familiale, nos caractères, nos envies, nos sentiments. C'est un peu tout ça qui nous fait. McGo m'a dit « c'est un peu comme une potion où vous auriez tous les ingrédients sans en avoir la recette. Vous auriez mis le tout dans le chaudron et vous regarder ce qu'il va en sortir. » Elle m'a dit aussi que personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer par des mots ce que s'était exactement et qu'il existe sans doute beaucoup plus d'informations sur le sujet, dans les contes et légendes tant sorciers que moldus. Et pourtant nous ne sommes pas capables de les comprendre.

-Ok donc on doit trouver son moi intérieur pour trouver son moi-animal. Point numéro 2

-Alors le point numéro deux c'est...tu te fous pas de ma gueule ?, prévient Sirius, en jetant un regard suspect à son meilleur amis dont la commissure des lèvres se soulevait déjà, il faut être en harmonie avec la nature et pour cela, les livres parlent de faire le vide en soi. Ouais, je sais, reprit l'aîné des Black en voyant le regard ahuri et un brin moqueur de son meilleur ami, ça à l'air débile dit comme ça.

-Bah on croirait entendre le professeur Hellsehen.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé.

-Donc point numéro deux faire le vide ? Tu as une idée de comment on fait ça ? », demanda James.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Un silence pesant plana sur la chambre à coucher. Soudain, le brun à lunettes sourit.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution.

-Comment ça ?

-Ma mère fait un truc bizarre, enfin c'est mon père qui dit que c'est bizarre. C'est une sorte de sport méditatif moldu qui se pratique en orient. En résumé, elle fait quelques mouvements d'assouplissements et d'étirements comme pour l'entrainement de Quidditch. Mais il y a aussi des phases méditatives. A ce moment-là, elle s'assoit par terre, en tailleur, elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration. Dans ces moments-là, elle semble dans une autre dimension. Et le plus souvent après elle est calme et sereine. Et sa magie est comment dire augmentée. Comme si elle s'était ressourcée. »

Sirius regarda son meilleur pote, l'air complètement ahuri et un brin abruti, pensa James.

« Attends que je comprenne ta mère à une technique de relaxation qui lui permet de canaliser sa magie.

-Ouaip ! Elle appelle ça du yoga.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut nous apprendre son truc pendant les vacances., demanda Sirius après quelques instants.

-Je peux lui demander. »

Un silence plana de nouveau sur la pièce.

« Donc c'est ok ?

-Ouais. Je persiste à dire que c'est une idée tordue mais je te suis. Par contre, il ne faut pas en parler à Dumbeldore.

-Ça va être vachement dur de lui cacher un truc pareil., lança Sirius.

-Ouais à moins de pratiquer l'occlumencie ! », renchérit James.

L'attrapeur des rouges et ors tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui se taisait.

« Ah non!, s'écria-t-il en voyant l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux du batteur. Ôtes-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête Sir'. C'est tout bonnement hors de question. Et puis d'abord qui pourrait nous apprendre l'occlumencie ?

-Ton père. »

James Potter regarda son presque jumeau d'un air ahuri.

« Attends un instant !, répondit James en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Tu veux que je demande à mon père de nous apprendre l'occlumencie, pour cacher à Dumbeldore que nous essayons de devenir des animagus ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Et je fais comment pour cacher à mon père qu'on essaie de venir des animagus ?

-Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça ? »

Les deux garçons plongèrent dans un état de réflexion profond avant que James ne reprenne la parole :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Après tout Dumby nous a dit d'être discrets par rapport à la maladie de Remus. Alors... »

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à toute volée sur un Remus apparemment énervé.

« Vous faites quoi tout les deux., demanda le loup-garou.

-Mais absolument rien, mon loup., répondit Sirius avec un sourire innocent tout en dissimulant ses recherches estivales.

-Tu me prends pour qui, Sirius Black ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne prépare pas un coup tordu contre quelqu'un.

-Juste contre les Slytherins, Moony., Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de préparer un petit coup de rien du tout contre les Slytherins. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à ses deux amis. Rien n'était jamais innocent avec James et Sirius. Ils avaient l'art et la manière de s'attirer des ennuis. Alors le jeune loup demanda :

« Et puis-je savoir quelle est cette formidable idée ? »*

Il vit les deux frères de cœur se consulter du regard avant que Sirius ne réponde un peu trop rapidement :

« Tu verras bien. »

Sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet, il enferma ses notes dans sa malle. Remus fut un peu vexé par la rebuffade de son ami, avant d'être pris d'une légère panique en regardant ses deux amis qui n'osaient pas le regarder en face. Il se demanda si malgré leurs belles paroles, ils n'avaient pas peur de sa qualité de loup-garou. Il était affreusement déçu. Il se sentait trahi.

Lui qui avait cru trouver des amis en dépit de sa maladie, avait eu tord de croire aux belles paroles de Sirius et de James.

Un voile de tristesse qui s'abattit sur le regard doré ne passa pas inaperçu du futur animagus canin. Il jeta un regard à James qui lui aussi avait vu le changement d'humeur de leur ami. Il était perturbé par le fait qu'ils ne lui disent pas ce qu'ils préparaient. Mais sur le coup, les deux chefs des Maraudeurs n'avaient pas trouvé d'excuses adéquates. Sirius se sentit terriblement coupable de cacher la vérité à Remus et plus encore au vue de la peine que ce secret provoquait chez son ami. Mais il ne voulait pas que le loup soit déçu s'ils n'arrivaient à devenir des animagus.

Il ferma sa malle d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers Remus qui s'était assis sur son lit dos à eux. Il grimpa à genoux sur la couche du jeune lycanthrope qu'il serra dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur l'épaule. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. Comme quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'il avait prit Remus dans ses bras pour le consoler après qu'ils lui aient avoué qu'ils connaissaient son secret et que cela ne changeait rien...au contraire c'était même super cool.

« Tu sais le coup n'est pas très au point. Je pense que tu pourrais nous aider., chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Bien on pensait installer un sort juste à l'entrée des cachots. Mais non seulement, on ne sait pas quel sort utiliser et en plus on ne sait pas où le mettre sans se faire rendre par Rusard et les profs.

-C'est vrai !, renchérit James qui avait compris l'intention du jeune Black. On avait pensé à un jambencoton amélioré mas il nous faut nous exercer et puis y a ce fichu concierge

-L'idéal serait de pouvoir faire le guet sans pour autant mobiliser l'un d'entre nous pour le faire., jeta Remus.

-Ce serait encore mieux d'avoir un œil sur tout le château. »

Sirius regardait les yeux de Remus qui avaient leur habituelle couleur ambrée. Le plus sage de leur petit groupe d'amis ; réfléchissait à leur problème et cela fascinait le jeune Black. Il aimait voir Remus se plonger dans des réflexions complexes. Dans ce cas son regard prenait peu à peu une teinte plus claire qui glissait lentement vers l'or. Il était rare que ses yeux prennent cette teinte, sauf à la pleine lune. Au moment où Remus contrôlait moins le loup en lui, le moment où il se laissait aller. Sirius était fasciné par le côté loup de son ami. Il rêvait d'en découvrir toutes les facettes et de savoir à quels moments le loup réapparaissait chez Remus.

« Ce qui serait génial, déclara soudain le loup-garou, c'est d'avoir un système de surveillance comme chez les moldus.

-Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda James.

-Tu sais comme des caméras. Pour surveiller l'ensemble de l'école mais aussi savoir où se trouve tout le monde, y compris les passages secrets. »

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés réfléchit un instant à la proposition de son ami, avant de dire :

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Euh pourriez-vous éclairer la lanterne du pauvre petit Sang-Pur que je suis., lança Sirius d'un air boudeur.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que tu connais pas la video., répliqua James en se frappant le front. Les moldus ont inventé un truc c'est comment dire … c'est un peu comme un tableau...?, déclara James en regardant Remus.

-C'est comme un tableau et un miroir à la fois., expliqua Remus. Ça permet de voir les gens en temps réel sans être présent. Ça permet aussi bien à surveiller un lieu qu'à se divertir et regarder une histoire. »

Devant l'air perplexe de leur ami, l'attrapeur des Grifffondors déclara :

« Bon j'ai compris aux prochaines vacances je demanderais à mes parents de nous emmener au cinéma. Au moins tu pourras comprendre. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Hein Remus ? !

-Je crois que oui, répondit le jeune loup. Tu verras, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sirius, vous vous amuserez bien.

-Comment ça « vous vous amuserez bien » ?, lança Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils. Ça t'amuse pas c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est que... »

Le regard de Remus allait de l'un à l'autre, gêné.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va y aller sans toi., s'écria Sirius, outré

-Non mais ça va pas la tête Rem ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul avec ce sale cabot, pendant tout un après-midi. Mais je vais mourir., lança un James, dramatique.

- Arrêtes ton mélo, Jimmy !, rétorqua Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas la mer à boire de passer un après-midi avec Sir' !

-Non c'est plutôt le lac...noir., ricana James.

-Pitoyable Potter ! Tu es vraiment minable pour les jeux de mots ! », jeta Sirius dédaigneux.

Ils trois adolescents se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire tout à la joie de faire une nouvelle blague à leurs ennemis.

Un sourire espiègle éclairait le visage de Sirius Black. Le même sourire qu'il y a vingt ans quand il avait décidé avec James de devenir un animagus. Il était allongé sur le vieux lit miteux de la cabane hurlante, se remémorant les crises de rire qu'il avait partagé avec James, au cours de leurs leçons de métamorphose privés. Sur son ventre somnolait la boule orange et hirsute qu'il avait adoptée comme compagnon et espion.

Il comprenait mal pourquoi ce chat – quoi qu'il doutait encore que ce fut-ce un chat – s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il l'avait pourtant vu agresser le tableau. C'était même lui qui lui avait fourni la baguette qui lui avait permis de taillader le portrait.

Le chat avait même accepté de l'aider non seulement à entrer dans le dortoir mais aussi pour le quotidien. C'était lui qui avait trouvé les mots de passe pour pénétrer dans le dortoir des rouges et ors. C'était lui qui lui avait expliqué tant bien que mal la disposition du dortoir des garçons de troisième année. C'était lui aussi qui faisait le guet lorsque Sirius reprenait forme humaine ne serait-ce que pour se laver. C'était lui encore qui lui avait apportait le bon de commande pour le nouveau balai de Harry. Le sien était mort.

Une rencontre avec le saule-cogneur était souvent fatale pour l'adversaire de l'arbre magique en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un balai.

Ce matin-là, Sirius avait repris sa forme animale pour assister au match dont il avait entendu parler lors de son arrivée à Pré-au-lard. On était au milieu du match, quand l'incident était arrivée et que le balai de Harry avait volé vers sa mort.

Mais sur le coup, il s'était foutu royalement du devenir du balai, au vue de ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait vu les détraqueurs approchaient et s'en prendre à son fils adoptif. Il avait vu le jeune homme lâcher son balai sous le choc de la rencontre avant de glisser de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Il était prêt à bondir pour jeter un sort pour arrêter la chute de l'adolescent, quand une formule retentit dans le stade scolaire. Il avait tourné la tête vers les gradins des professeurs et avait vu Dumbledore, majestueux dans sa colère, arrêter la chute de Harry.

La suite s'était perdue pour Sirius dans le mouvement de la foule qui avait envahit le terrain de Quidditch pour secourir – et accessoirement se repaître du spectacle – le jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor qui semblait s'en être sortit sans une égratignure.

Il avait quitté précipitamment le stade lorsque les monstruosités à capuche avaient fait leur apparition près d'un Dumbledore toujours flamboyant de rage. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait appris grâce à Pattenrond, qu'Harry avait perdu son balai; mais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui. Sauf peut-être cette tendance qu'il avait à s'évanouir lorsque les détraqueurs se trouvaient à proximité.

Pourquoi ? C'était la question.

Pour l'heure, Sirius était couché à la cabane hurlante. Pour l'heure, Sirius était couché à la Cabane hurlante, Pattenrond couché sur son ventre. Sentant sa couche remuer, le chat se décida à se lever. Il sauta de Sirius, sur le sol, tandis que Sirius se redressait. Le regard de l'animagus se posa sur la table de nuit où trônait divers objets que Pattenrond lui avait rapporté à sa demande ou pour des raisons connues uniquement par le félin orange. Il regarda le bon de commande pour le balai de Harry, la baguette que Pattenrond lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre, la liste des mots de passe pour entrer dans la tour Gryffondor, que le chat avait trouvé sur une table de nuit et une photo.

Elle était récente. Elle représentait Harry et Remus, assis côte à côte, riant en mangeant du chocolat. Son filleule et son ex-compagnon semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Il avait espéré, du fond de sa cellule que Remus fasse partie de la vie d'Harry et qu'il ait assuré auprès de l'enfant le rôle qui avait été le sien s'il avait réussi à arrêter Peter. Malheureusement il avait découvert qu'Harry vivait chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais en dépit des circonstances, Remus avait gardé contact avec Harry et lors complicité semblait sincère.

Soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Sirius se tourna vers son compagnon d'infortune et lui lança :

« Pattenrond, tu veux bien faire une dernière chose pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Fin

Interro surprise : Quelle magnifique idée Sirius Black-Lupin a-t-il trouvé ?

Un cadeau pour celui qui trouve ? Peut-être !

A plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde,

J'aurais dû vous poster ce petit chapitre hier, mais bon j'ai profité de mes cadeaux d'anniversaires, qui m'ont moins choqués que ceux de Remus. Ça y est je suis vieille, j'ai pris un an de plus. Maintenant que j'ai un peu raconté ma vie trépidante, je vous propose de découvrir ce que notre bourreau des coeurs préféré à concocter à son loup. Et vous allez comprendre pour notre Moony est si choqué.

Bon alors petites réponses aux reviews et merci :

Rosa merci pour ta rapidité, même si c'est le premier chapitre que tu avais corrigé, tu verras quelques modifications.

Nesrine – je coupe l'intégralité de ton pseudo mais je dois faire vite, sorry – désolée de ne pas avoir mis un Snape en colère dans le chapitre 6. Tu retrouveras notre cher Severus, ici. Et ne lis pas mes bétisses à des heures indues c'est pas bon pour la compréhension – quoique pour me comprendre...

Loulou ravie que ce petit chapitre t'es plu. J'ai eu envie de me reposer le cerveau un peu, avant un chapitre un peu moins joyeux.

Breiz merci de supporter mes testes lectures

Celi chan bien que les votes aient été cloturés j'accpete de comptabiliser ta demande. Pas de Sirius mort ! Un de plus.

Bon pour tout vous avouer, j'ai joué ma Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard – j'ai lu l'expression y a quelques jours et je la trouve très adaptée – je ne veux pas faire mourir Sirius – J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Tonks et aussi pour Teddy, mais c'est Sirius merde ! - et puis j'ai plein de projets pour lui et Remus. Ôtez-moi immédiatement ce sourire goguenard que vous avez sur les lèvres, mes pensées sont pures – enfin mes pensées peut-être pas, mais mes intentions oui.

Bref, je vais pas vous réveler la suite où serait le plaisir de vous torturer.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Juste une petite chose avant de lire deux-trois explications, parce que tou le onde n'a pas mon cerveau tordu.

Tirésias est un devin de la mythologie antique, allez lire l'Odyssée et Oedipe-Roi de Sophocle ( entre autres)

Le Comte de Monte-Cristo est toujours un livre d'Alexandre Dumas père.

La citation est de André Maurois.

La rose blanche est le symbole de l'amour pur.

La myosotis est une petite fleure bleue, dont le nom en anglais est Don't forget me – Ne m'oublie pas! - A bon entendeur.

Le Bleu c'est la couleur de l'espoir

La chanson est de Placebo, l'Album Meds, le titre Blind ( piste 8) C'est ce qu'il faut écouter pour ce chapitre.

Maintenait, je vous laisse une demi-heure avec Siry et Moony.

Bonne lecture.

**Au conditionnel **

Chapitre 7 : Des doutes

« Encore ! »

L'exclamation qui s'échappa des lèvres de Remus face au hibou qui se tenait sur son bureau, tenait plus du constat que de la réelle surprise.

Il venait de tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, quand un bruissement d'aile avait attiré son attention vers son bureau. Il regarda la hulotte qui le fixait de ses yeux dorés, une ficelle dans son bec qui maintenait fermé le paquet qu'elle lui apportait.

Il ne fallait pas s'appelait Tirésias pour savoir qui était l'expéditeur du colis, d'autant qu'aujourd'hui Remus fêtait son trente-quatrième anniversaire et qu'il avait déjà reçu deux colis semblables à l'occasion de Noël et de la Saint-Valentin.

Il se souvenait de sa surprise le matin de Noël, après sa transformation, d'avoir aperçu quelques cadeaux à son intention. Albus et Minerva, bien sûr, mais aussi quelques autres de ses collègues, ainsi qu'un cadeau de la part d'Harry. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage, assez rare, traitant des différentes créatures magiques réelles ou imaginaires, dont ils avaient parlé au cours de leur leçon. Remus avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait déballé le second présent de son neveu : un immense paquet de choco grenouille que lui et Harry dévoraient après leur leçon en discutant de choses et d'autres. Il avait eu cette pensée que Harry était le parfait mélange de ses parents.

Il était heureux de la relation qu'il était en train de nouer avec le fils de ses amis. Il en avait tellement rêvé ses dernières années. Il avait sourit en caressant doucement la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'il venait de recevoir, avant d'apercevoir un dernier paquet. Il semblait avoir été déposé à l'écart comme si on avait eu peur d'être rejeté.

Très lentement, il avait ramassé son dernier cadeau. La peur et l'excitation lui nouait l'estomac. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentait que ce dernier cadeau allait changer sa vie. Toujours au ralentit, il ôtait le papier cadeau brillant. Caché sous le papier, il avait découvert un livre qu'il avait adoré et pourtant ce livre lui avait valu les sarcasmes de ses camarades de chambrée. Le Comte de Monte- Cristo d'Alexandre Dumas. Ses amis s'étaient souvent gausés de ce choix de livre, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire moldue, bien loin du monde magique. Mais Remus avait toujours admiré la ténacité d'Edmond Dantès, prêt à tout pour se venger contre les responsables de sa déchéance, de son emprisonnement et de la perte des gens qu'il aimait.

Remus ouvrit les pages délicates de l'ouvrage et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une édition originale. Qui avait bien pu lui offrir un tel présent ? C'était un cadeau coûteux et peu de personnes connaissaient son affection pour la littérature moldue.

Remus avait eu beau chercher partout dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucun message, ni aucun signe permettant d'identifier l'expéditeur. Mais une petite voix lui avait presque immédiatement soufflé le nom de Sirius. Ses doutes s'étaient accrus lorsqu'il avait appris que Harry avait reçu un nouveau balai et non des moindres, d'un mystérieux bienfaiteur.

L'intuition de Remus s'était confirmée, huit semaines plus tard, à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'il avait reçu un autre présent.

Le loup-garou n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette fête, qu'il considérait comme factice. Pour lui, l'amour que l'on portait à une personne se démontrait tous les jours que Merlin faisait, et pas un seul jour dans l'année où les couples jouaient la comédie de l'amour.

Lorsque Sirius et lui s'étaient mis ensemble, l'animagus avait tout de même pris l'habitude, non pas de lui faire un cadeau magnifique, mais plutôt de lui offrir un présent d'une grande banalité pour lui dire « Je t'aime » et lorsque le lycanthrope râlait, il rétorquait « C'est la saint Valentin tout de même. Il ferait beau voir que le Grand Sirius Black n'honore pas la personne qu'il aime le jour de la Saint-Valentin. T'imagine le coup que prendrait ma réputation si ça se savait. » L'explication très siriusienne faisait toujours rire Remus, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'en réalité Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de couvrir son amant de cadeau dans le seul but de lui montrer si besoin était à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Et ce matin-là, après douze ans sans présent, en ce 14 février 1994, une chouette s'était présentée à la fenêtre de Moony. Une rose blanche dans le bec et un parchemin à la patte.

D'une main tremblante, le professeur de DCFM avait détaché le feuillet de la patte du volatile. Dès les premiers mots, il avait reconnu l'écriture élégante et aristocratique de Sirius.

Il avait considéré la lettre d'un air perplexe en se demandant si son ancien compagnon voulait le narguait en lui écrivant ou bien s'il était réellement devenu fou au contact des Détraqueurs.

Le courrier confirmait à Remus que Sirius savait qu'il était à Poudlard. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Il mettait presque Remus au défi de signaler sa présence à Albus. La folie qui caractérisait Sirius avait-elle atteint un tel degré avec son séjour à Azkaban que l'animagus n'avait plus conscience du monde réel et de ce qu'il faisait ? Ou bien s'en moquait-il tout simplement et qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de torturer Remus ?

Avec appréhension, celui-ci avait lu le contenu de la lettre que son amant lui avait envoyé et à sa grande surprise, il n'avait découvert ni une lettre d'amour enflammé ou une lettre d'excuse et d'explication sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'agissait, en réalité, d'une citation ; d'une banale citation à l'image de ce que Sirius aurait fait s'ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui.

« L'amour supporte, dit-on, mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison. Est-ce vrai ? »

Remus avait cligné des yeux. Mais que voulait donc dire Sirius avec cette étrange phrase ? Il y avait tellement de choses et de non dit entre eux. Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Qu'il les avait effectivement tous trahis et voulait savoir si Remus avait toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Dans quel but ? Celui de torturer encore son ex-compagnon ? Ou bien qu'au contraire il n'avait rien fait et voulait savoir si Remus avait renoncé à leurs souvenirs, à leur couple, à leur amour tout simplement ?

Le hululement du rapace nocturne le ramena à la réalité. Sa serviette autour de son cou, uniquement vêtu de son jeans délavé, il s'approcha de sa table de travail. Tout en caressant la hulotte, il récupéra le cadeau d'anniversaire qui devait venir de Sirius. Les mains tremblantes, il détacha la ficelle qui retenait le paquet kraft. Lentement, il l'ôta et se trouva face à un sobre papier cadeau doré, identique à celui qui emballait son cadeau de Noël. Toujours aussi précautionneusement, il le défit et ouvrit la boîte qu'il contenait. Il plongea la main dans la boîte cartonnée et en sortit un objet légèrement ovale. Une boîte ! Munie de trois petits pieds, indiquant qu'on pouvait la poser, elle était d'un bleu turquoise très doux et ciselée d'entrelacs dorés coupant des petites fleurs bleues dans la sphère. Le loup-garou regarda attentivement les fleurs en question. Il n'était pas féru d'herbologie du temps de sa scolarité mais il connaissait ces fleurs. C'était des myosotis.

Remus ouvrit la boîte et une chanson s'en échappa

If I could tear you from the ceiling

And guarantee a source divine

Rid you of possessions fleeting

Remain your funny valentine

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

If I could tear you from the ceiling

I know best have tried

I'd fill your every breath with meaning

And find a place we both could hide

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

You don't believe me

But you do this every time

Please don't drive me blind

Please don't drive me blind

I know you're broken

If I could tear you from the ceiling

I'd freeze us both in time

And find a brand new way of seeing

Your eyes forever glued to mine

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

Don't go and leave me

And please don't drive me blind

And please don't drive me blind

I know you're broken

Pendant un instant, Remus resta figé et la colère le saisit. Sirius le narguait. Il lui rappelait les temps bénis de leur relation, avant que la mort et la trahison ne frappe leur couple. Avant que Sirius ne vient tout détruire. Comment pouvait-il le supplier, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était devenu un monstre, à côtoyer ceux d'Azkaban. D'un geste rageur, il voulu jeter la boîte à musique. Mais un miaulement se fit entendre, stoppant son geste. Remus regarda un instant le chat orange qui venait de se manifester puis l'horloge de l'école sonna huit heures et début des cours. Remus réalisa alors qu'il était en retard pour son premier cours, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année.

La journée avait été particulièrement pénible pour le professeur de DCFM. Les cours s'étaient tous déroulés dans une ambiance pesante, accentué par l'humeur morose de l'enseignant dont l'esprit ne cessait de revenir à l'énigme de ce matin. Comme si ces pensées n'étaient pas assez chaotiques depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. En plus, il lui avait fallu par deux fois interrompre ses cours car des bagarres avaient été déclenchées et une autre interruption avec les cinquièmes années avait achevé sa journée, lorsqu'un Slytherin avait vu sa langue se mettre à gonfler de façon exagérée. Il avait eu beau toujours garder un œil sur les jumeaux Weasley, ils avaient réussi à échapper à sa surveillance.

Remus passa la porte de ses appartements privés. Il était épuisé nerveusement par la proximité de Sirius et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Le loup-garou se demandait s'il aurait le courage de combattre son ancien compagnon, si l'occasion se présentait.

Remus se déshabilla en éparpillant ses vêtements sur le chemin de la salle de bain et entra dans la cabine de douche. La fatigue de la journée sembla le quitter alors que l'eau glissait sur son corps. Il pensa au cours qu'il devait donner ce soir à Harry. Il était fier des progrès que l'adolescent avait fait depuis le début de l'année. Etre capable de produire un patronus, même immatériel à même pas quatorze ans était exceptionnel. Il appréciait le fils de ses amis qui était plus mûr que beaucoup voulait le croire, en particulier Snape.

Après sa douche, il s'habilla rapidement et repartit vers la Grande Salle. En y pénétrant, il observa les élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Parmi eux, Harry et ses deux acolytes. Il échangea un regard complice avec son élève avant de s'assoir à côté de Severus qui lui adressa un rictus de mépris que le loup-garou ignora.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de repas les élèves commencèrent à se disperser. Il vit Harry se lever à son tour et saluer ses amis avant de se tourner vers lui. Remus répondit à son sourire et se leva pour rejoindre le jeune homme

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle de cours où Harry s'entraîner deux à trois fois par semaine. Une fois entrés, Harry, contrairement à son habitude, posa délicatement son sac de cour sur l'une des tables alignées au fond de la pièce.

« Bon tu es prêt, Harry,

Oui, professeur ! », répondit l'adolescent en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Remus eut un petit sourire triste. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Harry voit autre chose en lui que son professeur. Un oncle comme James et Lily en avaient rêvé. Mais il n'avait pas encore osé demander à l'adolescent de l'appeler par son prénom.

« Allons-y ! » murmura-t-il, avant d'ouvrir la malle à l'épouvantard et pendant une heure, Harry s'entraina sous la direction de Remus. Quand il sentit que le jeune fatiguait, il décida d'arrêter la leçon

« Tiens ! Mange ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat.

-Merci professeur. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Lupin ?, lança Harry après quelques minutes. Je me suis amélioré ou pas ?

-Oui, tu as fais de formidables progrès. Tu sais, il y a peu ou pas de jeune de ton âge capable de produire un patronus. Tu es aussi doué que ton père.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ton père – et ta mère aussi d'ailleurs – était un grand sorcier.

-J'ai une question, professeur Lupin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous m'avez dit que les détraqueurs m'affectaient plus que les autres à cause de mon passé. Mais que se passe-t-il pour les gens qui sont enfermés à Azkaban comme Sirius Black ? »

Remus se crispa au nom de son ancien compagnon. C'est ce qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'il avait commencé les leçons d'Harry. La mention de Sirius. Malheureusement, il était impossible vue les circonstances de faire l'impasse sur Sirius. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le lien qu'il y avait entre l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais et le prisonnier en cavale.

« Tu dois savoir une chose, Harry. Le monde magique enferme des créatures encore plus terrifiantes que Voldemort et je ne suis pas sûr que nous les connaissions toutes. Et les détraqueurs en font partie. Nul ne sait comment les combattre efficacement et encore moins les tuer.

-Mais le patronus …

-Le patronus est pour faire simple une sorte de « protecto » amélioré. C'est un peu comme si tu comparais un révolver et une mitraillette. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, ria Remus, en voyant l'air étonné du jeune homme. Ma mère était une Sang-Mêlée, et son père était un militaire. Je connais aussi bien le monde moldu que le monde sorcier car ma mère pensait qu'il était important d'avoir les deux cultures.

-C'est rare chez les sorciers., jeta Harry.

-Très., approuva Remus. Je connais peu de personne ayant autant connaissance des deux mondes, sauf chez les Nés-moldus. Ton père ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Mais ta grand-mère avait la même façon de penser que ma mère. Tu veux un thé ?, proposa l'enseignant avec un petit sourire triste.

-Avec plaisir. », répondit Harry en suivant l'enseignant dans ses appartements

Le Survivant semblait vouloir continuer à le questionner, mais face à la réaction de son professeur, il se tut et Remus lui en su gré.

Il lui était toujours difficile de parler de ses parents, en particulier de sa mère qui était décédée quelques semaines après la fin de sa scolarité. Un cancer diagnostiqué tardivement avait emportait la douce Elora Lupin, en quelques semaines.

Durant cette période douloureuse, Sirius avait été à ses côtés, ne cachant pas à sa mère de son compagnon l'amour qu'il portait au fils qu'elle laissait et madame Lupin avait été heureuse de constater qu'elle avait « gagné un fils ». De toute façon, elle avait toujours adoré Sirius.

« Voilà, se dit-il en regardant fixement le fond de sa casserole d'eau, en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Quoique je fasse aujourd'hui, j'en reviens toujours à Sirius. »

Poussant un léger soupir, il sortit la casserole du feu et jeta l'eau frémissante sur les sachets de thé.

« Dites-moi, professeur ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce que le « baiser du Détraqueur » ? »

Les yeux dorés de Remus croisèrent les émeraudes d'Harry qui brillaient de détermination.

« Tu sais, Harry lorsqu'un détraqueur s'approche d'un sorcier, il ne se contente pas de faire revenir à la surface ses pires souvenirs. Il absorbe ses souvenirs, ainsi que le fluide que la magie produit, faisait peu à peu diminuer les capacités magiques du sorcier qui leur fait face. Le baiser du détraqueur consiste à absorber tout fluide vital. A l'image des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de l'âme et de fait de la magie du sorcier. Et ils l'absorbent jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. Une sorte de pantin attardé qui ne peut plus se débrouiller par lui-même. Un légume si tu préfères ! Il te faut de l'aide pour les moindres choses de son quotidien. Tu es là, mais ton esprit est mort. C'est une mort lente et douloureuse. Personne ne peut dire s'il reste assez de conscience au condamné pour se voir dépérir. D'autant que l'application de la sentence en elle-même est monstrueuse. A mon sens, c'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver. »

Un long silence régna autour de la petite table. Il lui était difficile de mener cette conversation avec Harry sachant pertinemment que tous deux parlaient indirectement de Sirius. L'évadé d'Azkaban avait gâché la journée de Remus à hanter ses pensées.

« Qu'importe la personne qui est condamnée., souffla-t-il, d'une voix où perçait encore une certaine colère.

-Mais dans certains cas., murmura Harry, en regardant sa tasse.

-Ecoutes-moi bien Harry !, intima Remus, en haussant légèrement le ton. Je peux comprendre qu'à ton âge et dans ta situation, le baiser du détraqueur soit une peine qui puisse se justifier. Mais personne ne mérite de mourir encore moins dans des circonstances aussi abominables. Ne crois jamais qu'au prétexte qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une peine de mort, elle soit plus enviable. »

Il vit que le garçon gardait la tête baissée vers sa tasse comme si il essayait à grande peine de contrôler la colère qu'il avait en lui. Remus comprenait parfaitement qu'Harry souhaite la mort de Sirius. Il avait parfaitement compris que des gens bien attentionnés avaient appris à Harry que c'était Sirius qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Et que l'adolescent en ait conçu une immense colère contre cet homme qui aurait dû le protéger et qui les avait trahi lui et ses parents, était normal. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se pervertisse en cherchant à se venger à tout prix de Sirius. Lui aussi avait voulu à une époque que Sirius paie pour la mort de James et de Lily. Pour cette nouvelle traitrise dont il avait fait preuve à son encontre. Puis la colère avait fait place au désespoir puis à la tristesse. Mais il lui avait fallu continuer à vivre et il avait survécu avec ses souvenirs douloureux. Malgré tout, il n'était pas parvenu à détester Sirius et il se détestait de ne pouvoir le détester.

Mais malgré tous les crimes qu'on imputait à Sirius Black, lui, Remus Lupin continuait de l'aimer. Et parfois, il y avait ce petit doute au fond de lui qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et que ça ne ressemblait en rien au Sirius qu'il connaissait et que peut-être son amant n'était pas coupable.

« Mais si Sirius était réellement coupable, lui soufflait une autre petite voix plus malveillante. Continuerais-tu à l'aimer et à pardonner à un criminel ?

-Mais là de tout façon t'es dans la merde, mon vieux Remus, lui soufflait alors sa conscience. Car tu l'as dans la peau ce sale cabot mal luné. Pour toujours et à jamais. Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu sais que tout ce que tu pourras faire c'est de l'aimer. Même si il est devenu la pire des pourritures. N'est-ce pas ?»

La justesse de cette réflexion ramena Remus au présent dans un élan de colère, tandis que l'horloge de son bureau sonnait la demi de neuf heures.

« Il va falloir regagner ton dortoir, Harry.

-Oui, professeur. », soupira l'adolescent, en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

Remus savait qu'Harry voulait de moins en moins quitter la compagnie de cet homme qui pouvait lui parler de ses parents. Mais il avait aussi inconsciemment compris que parler de James et de Lily, ce soir, réveillait des souvenirs douloureux chez son professeur, alors encore une fois, il se tût. Face à l'air peiné d'Harry et sa maturité de ne pas vouloir indisposer son professeur, Remus sentit quelque chose se rompre en lui. Il voulut s'octroyer quelque chose pour son anniversaire et en même temps faire comprendre à Harry qu'il existait un adulte dans cette école qui ne le jugerait pas et qui n'attendait rien de lui, si non qu'il soit Harry.

« Écoute Harry., lui dit alors Remus l'air de rien. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Alors fais-moi plaisir et à partir d'aujourd'hui quand nous serons seuls appelle-moi Remus et tutoie-moi. J'étais ami avec tes parents et plus ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux con.

-C'est vrai., lança Harry, joyeux. Enfin, je veux...dire, bredouilla-t-il, pas que...vous êtes ..un vieux con...Parce que.. c'est pas vrai du tout...Mais que je peux.. enfin que je...

-J'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire., ria Remus. Oui c'est vrai que tu peux m'appeler Remus et oui c'est vrai j'étais un ami très proche de tes parents. »

Le visage d'Harry prit un aspect encore plus juvénile que d'ordinaire, à l'annonce de son professeur. Soudain, l'expression du garçon s'assombrit et il lança à Lupin.

« Mais alors vous avez aussi connu Sirius Black ? »

L'expression rieuse de Remus se ferma brutalement au nom de son ex-compagnon. Ses yeux prirent une teinte or en fusion et il déclara sèchement, de nouveau envahi par la colère.

« Oui j'ai effectivement connu Sirius Black. Enfin, je croyais le connaître.», souffla-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Un silence pesant plana sur la pièce tandis que les deux protagonistes se regardaient aussi étonner l'un que l'autre de l'éclat de Remus. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de dire :

« Pardonne ma colère.

-Je comprends, fit Harry. J'ai encore réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis désolé. »

Un petit sourire gêné se peignit sur leur visage. L'homme et l'adolescent se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe où Harry récupéra ses affaires. L'adulte sentit que le fils de ses amis voulait encore lui dire quelque chose. Puis soudain sa petite main d'attrapeur plongea rapidement dans son sac et il en sortit gêné un paquet cadeau.

« Je savais que c'était ton anniversaire., dit-il en trébuchant sur le « tu », tout nouveau pour lui. C'est pour toi. »

Remus prit le présent d'un air ébahi et en défit l'emballage. C'était une énorme boîte de chocolat de chez Honeyducks. Un doute plana un instant dans l'esprit de Remus, tandis qu'il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, attendant une explication logique qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« J'ai demandé à Hermione de me la prendre lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

Remus vit dans ses yeux émeraude qu'il disait la vérité.

« Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton cadeau Harry. Je commençais à en manquer justement.

-J'avais remarqué. Je te les mange presque tous les jours. J'espère que ça vous..te plais.

-Enormément. C'est en plus exactement le genre de sottises que ton père aurait fait., répondit le professeur avec un doux sourire.

-Il y a autre chose, avec. », murmura Harry, un brin gêné.

Remus le regarda un court instant puis il écarta la boîte de chocolat et découvrit un second paquet, qu'il ouvrit. C'était un cadre d'une grande simplicité dans un bois très clair, dans lequel était présentée une photo. Elle avait été prise par Hermione, un soir après la séance d'entraînement.

Ils s'étaient assis au pied des marches de la classe de DCFM, partageant un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Ils discutaient en riant. C'était l'un des premiers moments de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ces cours.

La photo lui rappelait un cliché que Sirius avait pris de lui et de James et Lily, quelques semaines avant leur mariage. Ils étaient assis dans les escaliers de la demeure familiale des Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Les futurs époux débattaient des couleurs qui seraient les leurs pour le mariage. La conversation avait tourné au débat acharné, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne fasse une blague idiote et que tous les autres n'éclatent de rire et que Padfoot ne fige cet instant à tout jamais.

« J'ai remarqué, chuchota Harry, la photo où tu pose avec papa et maman. Quand Hermione m'a montré celle-ci, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance. Je tenais à te l'offrir.

-Elle est magnifique. Merci beaucoup, Harry. »

Il serra la main de son invité et sur de derniers souhaits de bonne nuit, ils se séparèrent. Remus regagna ses appartements et pénétra dans le salon, pour déposer la boîte de chocolat sur son bureau. Là une autre boîte plus ouvragée l'attendait. Remus la regarda. Ce matin malgré sa colère il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. D'un autre côté, ce maudit chat l'en avait empêché. Il faudrait qu'il ressoude à parler à Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son chat se promener dans toute l'école. D'autant que le matou avait tendance à apparaître au moment les plus importuns. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Albus de laisser Moony le croquer ?

Cette pensée stupide le fit sourire. C'était le genre d'idées folles qui traversaient d'ordinaire le cerveau de Sirius. Après tout, n'avait-il pas voulu une fois se transformer en Padfoot pour bouffer Miss Teigne ?

Il se saisit de la boîte à musique et la regarda sous tous les angles. C'était véritablement un objet magnifique. Il le reposa sur son bureau et se prépara pour la nuit. Alors qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée, une pensée lui vint pour une fois, depuis tant d'année, il avait pensé à Sirius sans amertume, sans colère ou tristesse. Juste avec une pointe de nostalgie et beaucoup de joie. Comme si son inconscient lui soufflait quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à entendre. Mais quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et dans sa semi veille il lui sembla entendre la voix de Sirius lui murmurant la chanson de la boîte à musique.

A aucun moment le loup-garou ne remarqua les deux yeux verts émeraude qui les fixaient depuis le sol. Soudain, alors que l'occupant de la chambre était paisiblement endormi, les yeux verts semblèrent se relever comme si leur propriétaire se relevait. Un sorcier à la robe verte et à la chevelure flamboyante sortit de l'ombre, avant de s'approchait du dormeur en lui murmurant :

« Je ne peux que te montrer le chemin Remus. Toi seul peux le parcourir et accepter le voyage. »

Sur ces mots, il recouvrit paternellement le trentenaire et ferma la boîte à musique qu'il avait ouvert pour bercer son protégé. Il avança jusqu'à une bibliothèque dont il fit pivoter le pan et avant de pénétrer dans le corridor sombre, il reprit sa forme féline.

La pleine lune approchait. Remus le sentait et son humeur s'en ressentait. Son absence de sommeil était aussi l'une des caractéristiques de sa lycanthropie, ainsi que l'hyperactivité et un accroissement de son hypersensibilité. Quoi que celle-ci n'avait pas que des inconvénients pour lui ; en particulier en ce moment où il parcourait les couloirs du collège, afin d'éviter toute ballade nocturne de la part des élèves.. Pour tuer le temps et dans le vain espoir de trouver le sommeil, Remus se baladait dans Poudlard comme le voulait son statut de Professeur.

Soudain, une odeur qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien, lui parvint.

Que faisait Harry dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de te punir, Harry. Pas ce soir ! », pensa le lycanthrope.

Puis une seconde odeur se dessina. Snevillus.

« Merlin, ça va tourner au drame. », murmura le professeur.

« Lisez ! », ordonnait la voix de Snape.

Mais que devait lire Harry ?

Il entendit l'adolescent se racler la gorge et faire d'une voix tremblante :

« Mr Moony présente ses respects au professeur Snape et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui. »

La phrase amena un léger sourire sur le visage de Remus. C'est vrai que Snape avait toujours eu pour habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres en particulier de celles des Maraudeurs. Alors que cette pensée finissait de former dans l'esprit de Remus qu'il réalisa qu'Harry avait dit « Moony ». Plus personne ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis des années. En fait, depuis ….Remus inspira profondément et écouta la suite de la conversation.

« Mr Prongs approuve Mr Moony et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Snape est un horrible crétin. »

« Prongs » souffla Remus, ébahi. Oui la phrase lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais où Harry avait-il pu avoir un parchemin avec leur surnom ? Pendant que le loup-garou se perdait en conjoncture, la voix du Survivant poursuivait sa lecture.

« Mr Padfoot souhaite faire par de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur. »

Le surnom de Sirius lui retourna les tripes ; tandis que malgré lui son sourire s'accentuait. Moony, Prongs Padfoot, ne manquait plus que Wormtail et les quatre maraudeurs soient réunis. Les quatre Maraudeurs. La carte du Maraudeur. Harry avait entre les mains la carte du maraudeur. C'est le seul document qu'ils avaient signé et ensorcelé de leur surnoms et qui devait être encore à Poudlard. De toute façon, seule la carte pouvait insulter quelqu'un de cette façon.

Mais comment diable Harry avait-il pu se la procurer ? Remus était très bien placer pour savoir que cette carte avait été supprimée par Rusard, lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

« Vous êtes comme votre père., disait Snape. Lui aussi avait l'habitude de se pavaner la nuit dans les couloirs.

-Mon père ne se pavanait pas.

-Sale petit insolent

-Professeur ? », l'interrompit Remus.

Les deux enseignants se défièrent du regard la même lueur brillait dans leur regard. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que la querelle était proche et que son enjeu n'était pas seulement une question de respect du règlement. Snape voulait prendre une revanche imaginaire sur James en punissant Harry qu'il considérait comme l'exacte réplique de son père. Alors que Remus voulait au contraire protégeait Harry autant que faire se pouvait. Certes, son neveu avait enfreint le règlement de Poudlard mais la colère de Snape était plus dirigée contre les réflexions des Maraudeurs et des pénibles souvenirs qu'ils ravivaient chez le Maître de potions.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Lupin Vous êtes allé faire une petite ballade au clair de lune ?

Sans se donner la peine répondre à Snape, Remus fit à Harry :

« Harry, ça va ? »

L'adolescent lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête, mais la peur brillait dans son regard. Lui aussi avait sentit la menace dans le ton de Snape quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Cela reste à voir, intervint Snape. Il se trouve que je viens de confisquer, ajouta-t-il, en arrachant la carte du Maraudeur des mains de l'adolescent, un objet très étrange à Monsieur Potter. Regardez ! Il semble que cela relève de votre champ de compétence. Cette chose regorge de magie noire. »

Remus sans porter plus d'attention à Harry se saisit du parchemin. Il regarda la carte du Maraudeur avec une certaine nostalgie. Il releva la tête vers son collègue et vit le défi qui traversait le regard ténébreux.

« J'en doute. A mon avis, c'est un simple parchemin qui insulte tous ceux qui essaie de le lire. Il provint d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, j'imagine.

-Vraiment ?, dit Snape. Vous croyez qu'un magasin de farces et attrapes ait pu fabriquer un tel objet ? Vous ne croyez pas plutôt qu'il ait pu l'obtenir _directement de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué_ ? »

Remus aurait dû se douter que Snape reconnaitrait les surnoms qu'ils se donnaient du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Il vit l'incompréhension qui planait dans le regard d'Harry et lança avec cet air un peu gauche qu'il savait si bien prendre :

« Vous voulez dire Mr Wormtail ou l'un des autres ? Harry vous connaissez l'un de ces messieurs ? »

Comme il s'y attendait l'adolescent répondit :

« Non !

-Vous voyez bien Severus ? J'ai bien l'impression que ça vient de chez Zonko. Néanmoins, ajouta Lupin en écartant la carte de la portée de Snape qui voulait la récupérer, j'étudierais ses éventuelles qualités cachées, car comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis un expert en la matière. Harry, venez avec moi je vous prie. Professeur, bonne nuit. », conclut-il à l'attention de Snape.

Remus marcha en silence jusqu'à sa salle de classe, suivi par Harry. S'il était content d'avoir mouché Severus comme au temps de leur jeunesse, Remus était par contre dans une colère noire. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour obtenir une carte que Rusard avait confisquée ? Comment avait-il pu s'en servir ? Et surtout comment n'avait-il pas pensé que cette fichue carte aurait pu atterrir entre les mains de Sirius ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de ce gamin aussi stupide que son père ? Il voulait vraiment se faire tuer par Sirius ? Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'un criminel notoire était après lui ? Remus avait pourtant cru qu'Harry tenait plus de Lily que de James. Qu'est qui avait pu pousser l'adolescent à sortir de son dortoir en pleine nuit pour se promener dans les couloirs de l'école, en particulier après ce qui était arrivé lors de la victoire de Gryffondor quand Sirius était entré dans la chambre même du jeune et s'en était pris à son meilleur ami.

Il arriva devant sa salle de classe. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait chez Harry. Il se demandait certainement à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. En temps normal, Remus aurait été le premier à rassurer son neveu, mais là la faute était trop grave et surtout trop dangereuse pour sa propre sécurité. Souhaitait-il tellement se venger de Sirius qu'il courrait au devant du danger sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait arriver ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et laissa passer le jeune homme devant lui. Moony prit une profonde inspiration, pour s'encourager à passer un savon du Survivant.

« Entre, lui ordonna Remus. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont cette carte est entrée en ta possession. Oui je sais que c'est une carte, lança-t-il devant l'air stupéfait d'Harry. Mais par contre, je suis absolument stupéfait que tu ne l'aies pas remise à quelqu'un. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit avec plus de colère : « Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit que cette carte entre les mains de Sirius Black pouvait le mener jusqu'à toi. »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Ton père non plus ne faisait pas grand cas des règlements. Mais lui et ta mère ont donné leur vie pour sauver la tienne. Te promener la nuit dans l'école alors que Sirius Black est après toi est une façon bien étrange d'honorer leur sacrifice »

Remus eut l'impression qu'Harry se ratatinait sur place. Il éprouva un élan de compassion à son égare mais il était important que Harry comprenne le danger que représentait Sirius. Il ne tenait pas à le perdre alors qu'il commençait tout juste à nouer une relation stable avec le jeune homme.

« Retourne à ton dortoir, Harry., soupira-t-il. Et dans ton dortoir j'ai dit. »

Harry hocha la tête et se détourna. Mais il sembla hésiter un instant puis finit par se retourner pour lui dire :

« Remus ? Je dois quand même te dire que la carte ne fonctionne pas correctement.

-Comment ça ? », s'étonna Remus.

Tout le temps où ils s'étaient servis de la carte, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais rencontré le moindre problème. Et le sortilège n'avait pas pu perdre de sa puissance en quinze ans, puisque d'autres sorts plus anciens que Remus avait lancé, étaient toujours en activité. La remarque d'Harry le laissa perplexe. Il attendit avec impatience l'explication que Harry allait lui fournir.

« Elle montre des gens qui sont morts.

-Des gens qui sont morts ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il vit Harry hésité de nouveau, avant de répondre :

« Peter Pettigrow ! »

Une bouffée de chaleur monta en Remus qui demeura un instant bouche bée.

Peter ! Peter se baladait sur la carte du Maraudeur, à Poudlard. Mais Peter était mort à Newcastle. Peter ne pouvait pas hanter Poudlard. C'était impossible.

« C'est impossible ! », lâcha Remus.

-Je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu., répondit Harry. Bonne nuit Remus. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry fit demi-tour pour de bon et à peine avait-il fermé la porte sur un Remus ébahi que celui-ci se précipita vers ses appartements, en disant à voix haute

« Ce n'est pas possible. Peter est mort. Sirius l'a tué. Harry n'a pas pu le voir. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Il ne peut pas être à Poudlard. Tous les fantômes qui hantent Poudlard ont un lien particulier avec l'école. Peter ne peut en aucun cas être à Poudlard., répéta-t-il en scrutant attentivement la carte. En tout cas pas sous une forme spectrale. S'il est à Poudlard ça veut dire… »

L'angoisse monta en lui. Il avait appris à connaître Harry, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il avait vu Peter sur la carte et en aucun cas Peter ne pouvait être revenu hanter Poudlard. D'autant qu'en douze ans, quelqu'un l'aurait vu.

Remus sentit sa gorge se dessécher et son estomac se nouer. L'idée qui lui tournait en tête depuis quelques semaines revint en force avec plus de conviction que d'ordinaire.

« Si Peter est Poudlard., reprit Remus à voix haute, Si Peter est à Poudlard, ça veut dire … Ah Merlin, explosa Remus en se levant et renversant ce qui se trouve sur son bureau. Sirius qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec James ? Merlin Sirius, tu es innocent. Pardon mon amour. Pardon de ne pas avoir cru en ton innocence. »

Remus s'effondra en larmes sur son bureau.

Fin

Voilà, c'est triste mais pas trop j'espère. Je vois difficilement comment deux amants qui ont autant souffert qu'eux, peuvent avoir une histoire gaie – et non pas gay, ça c'est mon jeu de mot pourri du jour -

A très bientôt.

Reviews ?

Thanaerigan.

14


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

Bon je sais je n'ai pas été très sérieuse sur ce coup-là je vous lance trois chapitres d'un coup et pfff, je disparais dans la nature pendant six mois.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour pour faire simple et vous raconter trois seconde un quart ma vie, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis qui s'appellent plâtre, enduit et peinture et ils me prennent beaucoup de temps surtout le week-end qui auparavant été consacré à l'écriture. Sans conter que je suis revenue à mes premières amours et que Breizeuz, ma bonne conscience du ffnet, m'a demandé de rajouter une scène à mon roman. Donc me voilà repartie pour de nouvelles aventures antiques. Et après la voilà qui se plaint que Au Conditionnel n'avance pas … Bon on réglera ça plus tard.

Bref tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais et pourtant ce ne sont pas les idée qui manquent.

Bon parlons peu mais bien : la difficulté de ce chapitre, et surtout du suivant mais n'anticipons pas les petits plaisirs de la vie, c'est comment raconter les retrouvailles de Sirius et de Remus sans pour autant recopier les deux tiers de derniers chapitres du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ – ce qui est complètement débile comme démarche intellectuelle, non ? - Alors j'ai pris le parti de vous raconter quelques uns de leurs souvenirs plus ou moins tristes.

Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews en temps et en heure, ni de le faire maintenant, je le ferais avec le chapitre 9. J'adresse seulement un remerciement à celui ou celle – je n'ai pas mon cahier de reviews sous la main pour retrouver le pseudo. Non mais c'est quoi cet auteur de merde qui connaît même pas son public - d'entre vous qui a rectifier ma traduction très mauvaise du nom anglais des myosotis. C'était pour moi de très lointains souvenirs que je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier. Merci encore.

Je précise aussi que ce chapitre n'a été relu que par moi, et non pas Rosa020 qui avait corrigée les précédent, mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Si ma mémoire est bonne tu dois être assez occupée en ce moment et pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Donc si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Merci.

Quoi d'autre, ah si comme d'hab bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure.

Au conditionnel

Chapitre 8 : Course-poursuite animale

Pattenrond courrait à travers le parc de Poudlard, en priant Merlin, Viviane et tout le monde féérique de Brocéliande pour que le trio d'or n'ait pas quitté la Cabane d'Hagrid, le temps qu'il prévienne ces deux imbéciles de Maraudeur.

« Par Prométhée, je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries. », pensa-t-il en passant sous le Saule-Cogneur. A vive allure, il remonta le passage vers le premier étage où se tenait Sirius. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et le plus tranquillement du monde, il entra dans la chambre où logeait l'évadé.

« Tiens, tu es revenu me rendre visite., lança Padfoot, en guise de salutation. Comment vas-tu Pattenrond ? »

Le chat sauta sur le table et planta son regard vert dans les prunelles acier de Sirius, pour lui faire passer le message.

Le Maraudeur s'étonna de l'attitude du chat. Il s'approcha et comprit que il voulait lui dire quelque chose. A son habitude, il prit sa forme animale et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du félin. Il vit les images que le chat souhaitait lui faire voir. Il vit Harry et ses deux amis arpenter le grand Hall de l'école avant de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Les adolescents quittèrent l'enceinte de l'école pour se diriger vers chez Hagrid. Là, le demi géant leur tint un discours sur les règles de sécurité de l'école et le fait que de sortir était dangereux par les temps qui courraient, avant de rendre au fils Weasley quelque chose. Une boule de poil. Un rat. Wormtail.

Sirius coupa abruptement le contact avec les pensées de Pattenrond. Les yeux acier croisèrent les yeux émeraude. Ces derniers semblaient ordonner à Sirius de se précipiter vers le traître, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son compagnon d'infortune intrigua le chien. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais où ? La boule de poil orange feula pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. L'immense chien noir se précipita en bas des escaliers pour se mettre en quête du traître.

« Bon , pensa Pattenrond., Sirius c'est fait. Passons à l'autre imbécile, maintenant. »

Il sauta de la table sur laquelle il était grimpé quelques instants plus tôt. En atterrissant, il laissa place à un homme d'environ soixante ans, aux longs cheveux roux parsemés de mèches blanches et doté de deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes. L'homme-chat fit un tour sur lui-même et disparu brusquement de la chambre, laissant le vide derrière lui.

La belle journée de mai s'achevait doucement. Les étudiants de Poudlard profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil printanier, avec un plaisir non dissimulé après avoir passé la journée à Pré-au-Lard. Mais tous ne savouraient pas cette douce journée. Dans ses appartements, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, tournait en rond en se posant encore et encore toujours la même question : Pourquoi la carte du Maraudeur a-t-elle montré Peter Pettigrow à Harry ?

Il connaissait maintenant assez l'adolescent pour savoir que si il affirmait qu'il avait vu l'étiquette de Peter, c'est que c'était vrai. De tout façon, il n'avait aucun intérêt à vouloir défendre Sirius.

La question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête, cela tournait presque à l'obsession, et plus encore ce soir que la pleine lune approchait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à fixer son esprit sur autre chose que ce foutu problème. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens , il en revenait toujours à la même idée : Si Peter était apparu sur le parchemin magique, c'est que Peter n'était pas mort et si Peter n'est pas mort, c'est que Sirius ne l'a pas tué. Mais dans ce cas que s'était-il passé dans cette ruelle de Newcastle ? Sirius avait-il raté Peter de son sort ? C'était peu probable. L'animagus avait toujours été un as lors des duels que leurs professeurs organisaient à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas loupé Peter. A moins qu'il n'était extrêmement stressé par les accusations de Peter, hurlant dans la rue qu'il avait trahi James et Lily. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas au Sirius qu'il avait toujours connu. Certes, il devait être sous tension, mais Sirius se contrôlait toujours admirablement. Donc il n'avait ni rater son sortilège, ni rater Peter lui-même.

Que s'était-il passé dans cette ruelle de Newcastle pour que Peter se fasse passer pour mort ? Seuls les Aurors qui avaient enquêtés sur la « mort » du rat avaient un début de réponse. Soudain, une idée frappa l'esprit de Remus. Personne ne savait quel sortilège Sirius avait utilisé pour tuer le jeune homme blond ainsi que dix moldus. Personne ne le savait car personne n'avait prit le temps d'examiner la baguette de Sirius.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que l'avocat de son ex-compagnon avait souligné ce point lors du procès. Il avait interrogé l'Auror qui avait arrêté Sirius et la seule réponse que celui-ci avait été en mesure de donner était :

« Aux vues des circonstances nous avons paré au plus urgent et que personne n'a songé à examiner la baguette du prisonnier car de tout façon, il y avait tous les témoins qu'il fallait pour s'assurer de sa culpabilité. »

Tout le monde s'était contenté de cette réponse, l'avocat de la défense lui-même. Et Remus avec eux. Même si quelques semaines plus tard, il avait tenu à avoir la version des faits de Sirius.

Un bruit l'arrêta au milieu de son salon, puis Remus se remit à arpenter la pièce plongé dans ses pensées.

Si Peter n'était pas mort, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné signe de vie depuis douze ans ? Pourquoi ne s'était pas manifesté pendant le procès de Sirius ou au moment de son évasion ? Pourquoi Peter avait-il tenu à rester caché de tout le monde, y compris de Harry, alors qu'il s'était précipité à la poursuite de Sirius suite à la mort de James et de Lily. Et pourquoi Sirius, était-il passé à Godric's Hollow avant de poursuivre Peter ? En abandonnant sa moto qui plus est ? Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à cette bécane ? Pourquoi avait-il agi aussi inconsidérément en dépit des circonstances ? Sirius avait promis à Remus d'être prudent, et la nuit de la mort de leur ami, il monte sur cette foutue moto, il poursuit Peter prêt à le tuer. Alors qu'il venait de vendre James et Lily à Voldemort.

Pourquoi ? Et si ils avaient été ? Non Sirius en aurait parlé. Et si …

Une idée d'une stupidité profonde traversa le cerveau de Remus. Non c'était ridicule. Peter n'avait pas pu être le gardien du Secret. James et Sirius n'auraient pas osé jouer un tel tour ! Quoi qu'avec eux on ne savait jamais. Peter était trop faible, trop avide de reconnaissance pour ne pas vendre le secret à un moment ou un autre. Et si c'était lui le gardien du secret de James et Lily ? Et si ce n'était pas Peter qui poursuivait Sirius, mais Sirius qui poursuivait Peter ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi son compagnon na tout simplement pas insisté auprès de son avocat pour que sa baguette soit examiné avec minutie ?

La vie qu'ils menaient était-elle à ce point affreuse qu'il préféra Azkaban ?

Et si Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le traître ou au contraire qu'il avait préféré le taire pour ne pas mettre Remus en danger ? Ce genre d'attitude ressemblait plus à ce que Sirius faisait du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Il avait souvent écopé de punition à sa place ou à la place de James pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Remus devait savoir, voulait savoir. Pourquoi Harry avait-il vu Peter sur la carte du Maraudeur ? Pourquoi celui-ci apparaissait-il à Poudlard ? Pourquoi la baguette de Sirius n'avait pas été examinée ? Pourquoi son compagnon n'avait pas proclamé haut et fort son innocence ? Pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait s'était montré aussi audieux la dernière fois fois qu'ils s'étaient vus à Azkaban ?

Cette dernière question poussa Remus à se lever de son bureau pour se saisir d'une petite fiole qui se trouvait dans une petite boîte posée sur sa table de nuit, à côté de la boîte à musique que lui avait envoyé Sirius trois mois plus tôt, et dont le professeur n'avait pas eu le coeur de se débarrasser.

Remus regarda cette petite fiole qu'il conservait depuis plus de douze ans. Il avait voulu oublier, mais il était difficile d'oublier que sa vie avait été bouleversée par cette nuit tragique qui avait vu tant de morts et tant de désespoir, avec l'anéantissement de leur amour et de leur famille. Près de douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre dans cette salle de visite du mouroir d'Azkaban et depuis Remus s'était évertué à oublier, allant jusqu'à ôter le souvenir de cette rencontre. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Cette dernière conversation avec Sirius, lui était réapparu sous forme de cauchemars, de souvenirs déformés, d'attaques de détraqueurs, mais jamais encore, Moony n'avait pas eu le courage de revivre ce cauchemar. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait gardé ce souvenir pendant si longtemps. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois, il retrouvait le courage de sa maison et s'apprêtait à plonger dans son passé. Sans aucun pression aucune et surtout pas celle d'aimer encore et toujours Sirius et sans cette colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même de cette situation.

Remus inspira profondément et s'approcha de la bassine de pierre qui se trouvait sur la commande. Il ouvrit la petite fiole et versa le liquide argentée qu'elle contenait dans la pensine. Reprenant une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, Moony se laissa basculer en avant et tomba la tête la première dans la pensine.

Le loup-garou se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os, lorsqu'il plongea dans le souvenir liquide. Il n'était pas sûr que l'eau du lac noir ne fut pas aussi froide. Le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait se dissipa peu à peu et le Remus de trente-quatre ans se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la prison d'Azkaban, devant un autre Remus de vingt-et-un ans. Le professeur de DCFM ne se souvenait pas avoir été dans un tel état de délabrement le jour où il était venu voir Sirius. Il se vit tendre l'autorisation du ministère à la préposée qui se trouvait au guichet d'entrée ; avant de la suivre jusqu'à la petite porte qui menait à la salle de visite. C'est le coeur serré que le professeur Lupin suivit le jeune homme qu'il était dans son souvenir et le gardien de prison dans la pièce délabrée qui servait aux condamnés pour recevoir leur visite. Il embrassa du regard les meubles qui se trouvaient au coeur de cet espace : les chaises toujours brinquebalantes, la table bancale, lui qui regardait la chaise en se demandant si il devait ou non s'assoir avant de jeter un regard hésitant vers l'autre porte et de s'effondrer sur l'une des chaises tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle Sirius n'allait pas tarder arriver.

Après quelques minutes, les deux Remus entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et un Sirius d'une vingtaine d'années, entrer dans la pièce, la tête basse. Le Remus du présent nota tout ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de cette visite : le corps amaigri de son amant, les traces de coups sur son visage, qui étaient encore plus nombreux que le jour de son procès et qui laissaient présager qu'ils étaient encore plus nombreux sur son corps. Le jeune Black avait sans doute été passé à tabac par ses geoliers humains. Remus sentit aussi l'immense lassitude qui émanait de Padfoot ; ainsi que l'hésitation dont il faisait preuve face à la venue de son compagnon. Il vit son amant inspiré légèrement comme pour se donner du courage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demanda Sirius.

-Je voulais te voir., murmura Remus. Je voulais...

-Ne pose pas de question, s'il te plaît, Remus. »

Jusque là la conversation était telle que Remus la vivait à chaque fois que le souvenir lui revenait à la mémoire. Puis il vit Sirius rebaisser la tête et se crisper comme si il devait fournir un effort considérable. Remus vit que son lui de vingt-deux ans avait aussi la tête basse incapable, à ce moment-là, de regarder son amant dans les yeux. Le trentenaire se dit que si il l'avait fait, il aurait vu l'homme qu'il aimait redresser farouchement la tête et le regarder avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Il vit Sirius esquisser un geste de la main vers lui comme si il voulait caresser les mèches châtains, comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il voulait réconforter le loup-garou.

Au prix d'un effort immense, l'animagus laissa sa main retomber sur sa chaise et ses doigts agrippèrent fortement à sa robe de sorcier.

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune Remus se leva pour aller regarder par la petite fenêtre. Son double plus âgé gardait les yeux braqués sur son compagnon qui le regardait, les yeux débordants d'amour.

« Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi ? », demanda le jeune Lupin.

Sirius garda le un instant le silence, articula un « pardon » inaudible, avant de ricaner cruellement.

« Pourquoi quoi ?, ricana méchamment Sirius. Pourquoi, j'ai vendu James et Lily ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une famille de Magemort très connue. Pourquoi j'ai voulu que Voldemort tue Harry ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de Magemort reconnue. Pourquoi j'ai poursuivit Peter pour le tuer et pour tuer dix moldus ? Parce que je suis l'héritier d'une grande famille de Mangemort reconnue. Voyons tu t'attendais, Remus. Que je changerais ce que je suis la façon dont m'a élevé ma formidable famille. Je suis ce que je suis. Tu t'es fourvoyé. Tu es toujours tellement persuadé que tout le monde à une part de bonté en lui. Le Grand Remus Lupin, qui sait tellement de choses qu'il s'est trompé sur celui qui partageait sa vie., asséna-t-il encore, toujours aussi cruel. Celle-là tu ne t'y attendais pas ? »

Le Remus adulte pouvait voir la douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait, alors que celui-ci lui débitait son petit discours, certainement préparé de longue date. Il se voyait s'effondrer par le rejet de son homme. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux hommes ne dirent rien puis Sirius reprit la parole d'une voix parfaitement normale, comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir, Remus. »

Le lycanthrope ne réagit pas immédiatement. Comme si il n'avait pas compris ce que lui disait l'animagus.

« Vas t'en Remus. », réitéra Sirius.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Le professeur de DCFM vit son ex-compagnon serrer les poings et baisser les paupières, comme il le faisait toujours pour trouver la force de faire ce qu'il devait.

« Casse-toi, Remus !, cria-t-il. Casse-toi de cette putain de pièce de visite de cette putain de prison, Moony. », hurla Sirius, en se levant d'un bond.

Le jeune Remus se retourna d'un seul mouvement, face à l'agressivité de son compagnon. Ses yeux dorés noyés de larmes, il regarda son amant et esquissa un geste dans sa direction, mais la voix de Sirius arrêta son mouvement.

« Dégages Remus. Dégages de là !, lui cria Sirius. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Alors dégages de cette foutue pièce et ne reviens jamais à Azkaban. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie. »

Le jeune Remus jeta un regard déçu et terrorisé à Padfoot , mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse s'exprimer, le lycanthrope se précipita en larmes vers la sortie.

Le trentenaire se regarda quitter Azkaban. Puis reporta son regard sur son ex-compagnon. Pendant quelques secondes, Padfoot demeura stoïque puis ses yeux s'embrumèrent des larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues ; et il s'effondra sur le sol crasseux de la prison en murmurant :

« Pardon mon amour. Pardonnes ma cruauté. Pardon d'être un sale connard qui te fait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver James et Lily de la connerie de Peter. Laisse-moi au moins vous protéger toi et Harry. Tu dois refaire ta vie. Sois heureux Amour ! Fondes ta famille car la nôtre est condamnée. »

Les larmes de Sirius s'accrurent à cette phrase, mais peu à peu le souvenir s'estompait. Mais le professeur de DCFM restait figé devant la silhouette de son amant secoué par les sanglots. Les larmes de Sirius n'étaient pas les seules à couler. Le visage de Remus était strié par les pleurs. Il avait compris ce que son ex-compagnon voulait dire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu totalement intégré totalement la dernière phrase de Padfoot, il sentit une main agripper le col de sa robe et le tirer hors de la pensine. Remus bascula sur le sol éberlué, le visage ravagé par les pleurs.

Puis un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers le bureau et découvrit Pattenrond sur la table de travail entrain de cracher sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il se leva, en se demandant qui l'avait tiré hors du bac de granit.

Son regard doré, toujours larmoyant se posa sur la carte et voyant les étiquettes qui s'y affichait, il eut un mouvement de recul.

Là où il y aurait du n'y avoir que trois étiquettes, il y en avait une quatrième porté par le jeune Ronald Weasley. Soudain, un cinquième personnage entra en action provoquant un nouveau sursaut chez le professeur Lupin. Il vit l'étiquette s'avancer puis se précipiter vers le groupe d'adolescent avant d'entraîner Ron et celui qu'il portait sous le Saule Cogneur. Remus demeura un instant sans réaction, avant de se précipiter hors de son appartement en s'écriant :

« Sirius ! »

Caché par l'ombre des arbres de la Forêt interdite, Padfoot attendait assis sur ses pattes postérieurs ; le regard fixé sur la cabane du gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard. C'est dans cette maison que se trouvait Wormtail. Il devait récupérer le rat avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de nouveau dans la nature.

L'animagus voulait sa vengeance et rien ne saurait l'en empêcher. Sauf la mort elle-même. Il entendit des voix s'approchait dans sa direction puis la porte d'Haggrid s'ouvrir sur le vide. Sirius pouvait percevoir des bruits de pas et des chuchotements. Il comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Il chercha à localiser Harry et ses amis sous la cape de James, quand il sentit un poids sur son dos. Pattenrond l'avait suivit, comme pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Brusquement, un rat sembla venir de nulle part poursuivit rapidement par un garçon aux cheveux roux. C'était le jeune Weasley qu'il avait agressé une nuit six mois plus tôt . Le jeune homme rattrapa le rat juste devant le Saule-Congneur et le sermonna. Pendant ce temps, Harry et sa jeune amie apparaissaient de sous la cape. Sirius vit la jeune fille montrer à Harry l'endroit où se trouvait leur ami.

« Ron ! », interpella Harry, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le rouquin releva la tête et soudain son visage blêmit dangereusement, le regard fixé sur l'immense chien noir qui sortait peu à peu de la forêt.

« Harry, hurla-t-il en indiquant un point derrière son meilleur ami, c'est le Sinistros. »

Sirius vit son filleul et sa jeune compagne se tourner vers lui mais lui ne voyait que le rat entre les mains du gamin Weasley. Soudain, l'énorme chien noir prit son élan et bondit vers les adolescents sous le regard terrifié d'Harry. Tout en remarquant à quel point Harry ressemblait à son père, il sauta presque par-dessus le couple d'adolescent et atterrit derrière le jeune Weasley qu'il attrapa par la jambe de son pantalon. Il traîna sa proie jusque sous le Saule-Cogneur, alors que les mains de l'ado se crispaient autour du rat qui couinait de peur et de douleur. Un léger sourire étira les babines de Padfoot ; à l'idée que Wormtail souffre un peu avant qu'il ne le tue.

Sirius pouvait voir transparaître la peur dans les yeux de l'adolescent mais il restait concentré sur le rat que le rouquin essayait de calmer en dépit de sa propre peur.

Douze ans. Douze longues années qu'il avait attendu pour commettre le meurtre dont il avait été accusé. Douze ans pour se venger. Douze ans pendant lesquels il avait vu sa déchéance et avait tout, absolument tout perdu. Rien ne l'arrêtrait cette fois. Il s'était fait piéger par Wormtail une fois pas deux. Et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Des idées de tortures traversèrent un instant son esprit. Il voulait faire souffrir Peter comme lui, Remus et Harry avaient souffert, ces douze dernières années.

Peut-être était-il devenu fou comme l'avait dit la Grosse Dame ? Peut-être l'avait-il toujours été ?

Il entendit des pas retentir dans les escaliers et comprit qu'on les avait suivis certainement Harry et sa jeune amie. Sans détaché son regard de l'adolescent, il récupéra la baguette du rouquin et recula jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle il se dissimula.

« Ron, demanda la voix de Harry, est-ce que ça va...

«Attention, Harry ! C'est un animagus ! », hurla le rouquin, en désignant un point derrière le Suvivant. Celui-ci se retourna et découvrir celui qui avait trahi ses parents.

Une expression de totale stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage. Sirius scruta le visage ébahi de son filleul, retraçant du regard les traits de ce garçon qui aurait dû être le sien.

« Tu as l'air aussi stupide que Prongs avec cet air-là. », pensa l'animagus.

Puis la petite brunette se positionna courageusement devant Harry, encore plus stupéfait et lança pleine de défi :

« Si vous voulez tuer Harry, il faudra nous tuer aussi. »

Le prisonnier la regarda ahuri. Cette gamine était prête à mourir pour défendre son meilleur ami. Soit elle était profondément stupide, soit absolument terrorisante une baguette à la main. Et pour avoir cotyé Lily pendant plus de dix ans, il aurait eu tendance à opter pour la deuxième option.

Mais l'air toujours absent, trop concentré sur Harry, Sirius répondit :

« Non une seule personne va mourir, ce soir. »

Il dévorait le visage de cet adolescent qu'il aurait dû connaître, qu'il aurait dû élevé. Soudain, le dit adolescent, se précipita sur lui en criant :

« Ce sera vous. »

Harry courut vers cet homme qui avait trahi ses parents.

La haine qui brûlait dans le regard de Harry rappela à son parrain, cet après-midi dix-huit ans plus tôt, où Lily était venue s'interposer entre eux et Snape. Le regard argenté ne pouvait se détacher du regard émeraude qui le surplombait sans réellement le voir, trop perdu dans sa colère et son désir de vengeance. En cet instant Sirius aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour revenir douze ans en arrière et supplier James de faire de lui leur gardien, en dépit des circonstances.

Le premier coup de poing atteignit Sirius à la mâchoire et l'animagus l'encaissa sans broncher. Il comprenait le besoin de Harry, de vouloir le blesser physiquement pour se soulager de la douleur de la perte de ses parents.

Ce premier coup réveilla chez Sirius, le souvenir de sa première baston avec James et leur amitié quasi-indestructible. Le deuxième coup lui effleura la paumette gauche et Sirius se remémora sa dernière dispute avec James, à propos du choix du gardien et du refus de son meilleur ami, de laisser Sirius encaisser ce rôle. Un troisième coup lui percuta l'épaule. Un quatrième, la tempe. Un cinquième, de nouveau la mâchoire. Mais à aucun moment, Padfoot ne chercha à se défendre ou à esquiver les coups qu'il recevait. Au contraire, à chaque fois que le poing de Harry le frappait, il murmurait un pardon inaudible, pour James, pour Lily, pour Harry, pour Remus pour tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu cette nuit-là.

C'était une nouvelle forme d'expiation pour le prisonnier. Sans doute celle qui un jour lui permettrait de se pardonner. Car pour lui Azkaban n'était rien, les douze années qu'il y avait passées n'était qu'un substitut de sa seule vraie pénitence. Celle qu'il recevrait de Harry et de Remus, lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un experliarmus retentit dans la pièce. Les coups cessèrent et Harry se détourna légèrement de sa victime pour voir qui intervenait dans sa bataille. Sirius se souleva légèrement pour redécouvrir le propriétaire de la voix qu'il avait de toute façon reconnu. Sur un signe de cet homme, l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis en titubant. Les trois adolescents, virent le professeur Lupin approcher le plus tranquillement du monde de Sirius Black, sans baisser sa baguette.

Les prunelles dorées étaient plongées dans leurs homologues argentées et ne se lâchaient pas, comme de très nombreuses années auparavant.

Les yeux de Sirius réapprenaient le corps de Remus. Ce corps qui lui avait tellement manqué lors de ses cauchemars ; comme si il cherchait à ré-apprivoiser le loup. Comme il l'avait fait un matin de septembre 1971. et comme ce matin-là, l'estomac de Sirius vrilla, mais cette fois il savait pourquoi.

« Sois un fier Serpentard mon fils ! Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. Mais quelle bande de cons ! Pourquoi veulent-ils par Merlin que je finisse à Serpentard. Pourquoi par Merlin n'aurais-je pas le droit d'aller ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas à Hufflepuff par exemple ? Ou mieux à Gryffondor. Ça, ce serait la classe. Gryffondor. Et putain qu'est-ce que ça les ferait chier, tous ses tarés persuadés que la pureté du Sang, c'est l'avenir du monde sorcier. »

Tout en parcourant l'allée du Poudlard Express pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Sirius Black maugréait contre les insistances de sa famille à le voir entrer dans la maison vert et argent et leur volonté d'en faire un parfait Sang-Pur.

« Et pourquoi tu ne joues pas plus souvent avec tes cousines et les enfants Rosier?, bougonna-t-il de nouveau. Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus calme comme ton frère ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu poses des questions stupide, Sirius ? Sirius ne fais pas ça c'est indigne d'un Sang-Pur. Sirius ne grimpe pas dans les arbres. Tu n'es pas un enfant de Sang-de-Bourbe. Sirius. . Voyons le bon côté des chose au moins je sais comment je m'appelle. Tu dois être digne de la famille Black. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'être un Black si je n'ai pas de vrais amis, avec qui m'éclater. »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène continuait sa litanie de reproches contre sa famille, tout en cherchant un compartiment où s'assoir. Bien sûr il avait vu qu'il y avait de la place dans celui où se trouvait sa cousine Narcissa et le fils Rosier. Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu faire tout le trajet jusqu'à l'école avec eux.

Il apercevait le bout du train scolaire et aucun compartiment ne semblait intéressant. Il ne voyait aucun visages attractifs. Il aurait bien voulu retrouver les deux garçons qu'il avait aperçu sur le quai de King Cross.

Il sourit un instant en se remémorant le carambolage entre le garçon aux cheveux hirsutes et celui au doux regard doré. Il avait rapidement compris que le premier était le fils Potter. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Potter dans le monde des sorciers. D'une part parce qu'il s'agissait de l'une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers de l'histoire de l'ANgleterre. D'autre part, c'était l'une des rares familles qui s'était ouvertement engagée dans la lutte contre Grindelwald. La famille Potter contenait de nombreux Aurors et de Médicomages. C'étaient aussi des chasseurs de mages noirs. Pour une raison qui semblait connu de la seule famille Potter. La magie noire avait toujours était prohibée chez eux.

La famille de Sirius parlait souvent de cette famille que beaucoup admiraient et craignaient. Mais chez les Black, ce n'étaient pas les éloges qui pleuvaient sur la famille Potter. Bien au contraire. Ils représentaient tout ce que la famille Black détestait. Ils étaient l'une des plus vieille famille de Sang-Pur, mais leur mariage régulier avec des Sangs-Mêlés voire des Né-moldus, était aux yeux d'une famille si fière de son Sang comme l'était les Black, un déshonneur.

« Mieux vaut l'extinction que le déshonneur. », disait toujours sa mère.

Pourtant , les rares fois où Sirius avait rencontré les Potter - si les amabilités échangées entre Orion Black et Andrew Potter pouvaient être considérées comme des rencontres – le fils du couple lui avait paru digne d'intérêt. Il aurait beaucoup aimé s'en faire un ami. Il y avait quelque chose chez le petit brun à lunettes qui faisait penser à Sirius qu'il trouverait en lui plus qu'un ami pour faire des plaisanteries stupides comme disaient ses parents. Une sorte de frère.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir l'avant-dernier compartiment du train, un touffe de cheveux hirsute attira son attention.

Le fils Potter !

Voilà de quoi réjouir Sirius. Il allait pouvoir vérifier si son impression première était juste. Il tira la porte du compartiment attirant l'attention des occupants. Le fils Potter n'était pas seul. Il y avait un autre jeune homme dans un coin, le nez plongé dans un livre. Au bruit de la porte le jeune garçon leva doucement les yeux de son ouvrage et Sirius reconnut le garçon aux yeux dorés. Il y avait aussi une petite rouquine en face de lui qui avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre. On voyait qu'elle pleurait doucement. Certainement une Née-Moldue qui se sentait un peu perdue.

Si il avait été un vrai Black, il se serait ouvertement moqué de cette « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme disait ses parents. Mais la seule chose qu'il voulait faire – à part faire connaissance avec le fils Potter et le garçon aux yeux dorés – c'était de dire à cette jolie petite fille qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de leur monde et que tout se passerait bien.

Il comprenait l'angoisse de la fillette. Lui-même bien que sorcier n'était pas très rassuré par son entrée à l'école, et si il était dans son cas et que lui devait rentrer dans une école moldue où tout lui était étranger, il se disait qu'il serait certainement dans le même état.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du siège où se tenait le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Pendant de longues minutes, lui et le fils Potter qui lui faisait face se regardèrent – quand James ne regardait pas sa voisine avec un intérêt certain - jaugeant l'autre pour savoir, si il valait le coup de devenir un compagnon de voyage acceptable. Puis le petit brun à lunettes s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ? »

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de la tête et James s'assit sur la dernière place du siège. Ils jouaient en chahutant quand soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon de leur âge. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier, il avait le nez légèrement crochu, les cheveux noirs mal coupé et des yeux noirs qui inspectèrent le compartiment avant de se poser sur la fille. Celle-ci se retourna et le nouveau venue s'approcha. Elle lui dit quelque chose que Sirius ne comprit pas et la conversation se poursuivit à voix basse, jusqu'à ce que le garçon le garçon ne lance :

« Il vaut mieux être à Slytherin.

-Qui a envie d'être à Slytherin ? Moi je préfèrerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?, demanda James à Sirius qui cessa presque aussitôt de sourire.

-Toute ma famille était Slytherin.

-Nom de nom!, s'exclama James Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. »

L'expression outrée qui s'était peinte sur le visage de James était telle que Sirius se remit à sourire

« Peut-être que je ferais entorse à la tradition., répondit-il pas du tout perturbé à l'idée d'aller ailleurs que dans la maison qui avait vu défilé toute sa famille. Où voudrais-tu être si tu avais le choix ?

-Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. »

Le nouveau venu eut un petit rire méprisant.

« Ça te pose un problème ?, demanda le fils Potter

-Non. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

-Et toi, lança Sirius avec un très léger rire sarcastique dans la voix, où comptes-tu aller, étant donner que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

Sa plaisanterie mesquine fit rire James aux éclats, tandis que la petite rouquine se levait avec colère, en les fusillant du regard lui et son voisin.

« Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment., déclara-t-elle hautainement.

Sirius et James se gaussèrent de ce petit ton pédant. Le futur attrapeur des Rouges et Ors essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus avant de lui lancer d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il sortait du compartiment à la suite de la rouquine. :

« A bientôt Servilus. »

Puis il se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :

« Tu voudrais aller où toi ?

-Partout ailleurs qu'à Slytherin., répondit directement l'aîné des Black, avec un grand sourire. Pour moi, l'idéal c'est Gryffondor.

-T'es sûr que tout va bien dans ta tête ?, demanda James, interloqué par la détermination de son nouvel ami. Non je te demande ça parce que la plupart des familles qui sont passées par Slytherin, veulent voir leur enfant à Slytherin et pas ailleurs encore moins dans la maison qui leur est la plus opposée.

-Je te jure que j'ai toute ma tête., lui assura Sirius. T'as pas besoin d'appeler Sainte-Mangouste pour réserver une chambre au Cinquième. Ah au fait, je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black., déclara-t-il en tendant la main à James.

-Potter. James Potter. Mais je crois qu'on s'est déjà vu sur le Diagon Alley., jeta James incertain.

-Oui mon charmant Paternel, avait quelques gracieusetés à bazarder à ton père. Il a l'air cool, d'ailleurs. Ton père. Précisa Sirius devant l'air interloqué de James.

-Un vrai Gryffondor, selon ma mère. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est cool. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrentet peu à peu un lent sourire étira leurs lèvres au même instant.

Soudain, le regard argent de Sirius se posa sur le dernier occupant du wagon, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là mais qui semblait tout de même garder une oreille sur leur conversation. L'aîné des Black voulait à tout prix savoir qui était ce garçon et comme il était d'une curiosité incroyable il se lança, afin de le mêler à leur bavardages.

« Et toi, tu préfèrerais aller où ? », demanda Sirius, impatient d'entendre la voix de son autre camarade.

Mais le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans daigner lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Ben dis donc, il n'est pas très causant celui-là., jeta James, avec un grand sourire. C'est que tu n'y as peut-être pas mis les formes comme dirait ma mère. Regarde je te montre. Bonjour, commença le brun à lunettes, je suis James Andrew Potter, fils unique e terriblement gâté de Andrew et Allie Potter, Auror et Médicomage de leur état. »

Comprenant où voulait en venir son nouvel ami, Sirius enchaîna :

« Bonjour, je suis Sirius Orion Black, fils aîné et regretté pour ne pas dire haï de Orion et Walburga Black, heureux représentants de la plus grande famille de Sang-Purs d'Angleterre.

-Et grand baratineur devant Merlin lui-même., ajouta James goguenard.

-C'est bien mieux que de rester tel un ahuri devant une belle rouquine au sale caractère., rétorqua Sirius en se moquant de James, qui lui tira la langue. Et toi, tu es …? », continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre occupant du compartiment, en trépignant d'impatience.

C'est alors que le jeune garçon releva la tête vers ses deux condisciples, avec un doux sourire sur le visage, avant de déclarer :

« Lupin, Remus Lupin. »

En entendant la voix douce du garçon, dont il cherchait à attirer l'attention depuis son arrivée, Sirius sentit son estomac faire une vrille. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Si vingt ans plus tôt, l'animagus n'avait pas compris pourquoi la vue de Remus avait provoqué cette tension chez lui ; aujourd'hui à trente ans passés, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son estomac se tordait de la sorte, à la vue de Remus ; pourquoi son souffle devenait plus court lorsque leur regard se rencontraient et pourquoi, à sa grande honte, sa virilité se tendait, alors qu'il inspectait des yeux le corps de son ex-compagnon.

Il vit Remus lui parler et s'entendit répondre sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait. Puis Moony abaissa sa baguette et tendit la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en essayant de faire passer dans cette simple étreinte, toutes les émotions qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. La colère, l'inquiétude, le soulagement, le pardon et surtout l'amour qu'ils continuaient de ressentir l'un pour l'autre, en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ces douze dernières années. Ils savouraient la douceur de l'étreinte de ce corps qu'ils retrouvaient et qui les avait abandonné depuis si longtemps, honteux d'être aussi soulagé, honteux de l'apprécier autant et ignorant que l'autre éprouvait les mêmes émotions.

Soudain,Sirius se dégagea légèrement, à la fois pour contempler l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, mais aussi lui cacher son émoi. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Moony, de son Moony, et lui dit d'une voix tremblante, si différente de celles des clameurs d'autrefois :

« Je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai retrouvé. »

Mais le murmure de Sirius était tel que le loup-garou se demanda un instant, si son amant ne lui avait pas dit en réalité : « Je t'ai retrouvé. »

Fin

Bon je sais la visite du souvenir de Remus c'est la scène du chapitre trois, revue et corrigée et en plus y un problème vue que le jeune Remus et partit, donc le plus âgé ne peut théoriquement pas voir le fin de la réaction de Sirius. Le mot important dans cette phrase c'est « théoriquement » !

Quand à la scène du train, c'est pour répondre à la demande de Loulou2a qui – là je m'en souviens – avait demandé « si les yeux dorés rencontreraient de nouveau les yeux argentés ». J'espère que ça t'a plu comme première retrouvailles. C'est une dédicace spéciale. On n'était pas le 13 hier ?

A ce propos, si jamais vous avez une idée ou un truc que vous voudriez voir – comme Loulou – n'hésitez pas à me le dire, si ça cadre avec l'histoire, je verrais pour vous l'intégrer dans la fic. On ne me demande pas de lemon, ça viendra ...peut-être … si vous êtes sages. D'un coup je vois briller plein d'auréoles. (réflexion profondément perplexe de Thanaerigan.)

Reviews peuplait.

Thanaerigan ( pour ceux qui veulent pas se prendre la tête avec un nom aussi long vous couper au choix Thana ou Rigan, je réponds aux deux. C'est grave Docteur ?)


End file.
